oO Incroyablement Oo
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: TRADUCTION de DanishGirl: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ai fini à Serpentard? Et que le Trio d'Or ai été Potter, Weasley et Drago Malefoy? Qu'Hermione est leur favorite victime d'injures et d'autres horribles choses? FINIT
1. Chap 1: Rends moi ma baguette!

_**RESUME**__**: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ai fini à Serpentard? Et que le Trio d'Or ai été Potter, Weasley et Drago Malefoy? **_

_**Qu'Hermione est leur favorite victime d'injures et d'autres horribles choses?**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice... **_

_**Le titre original**__**: Inbelievably to Inbelievably.**_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 1: Rends-moi ma baguette !

* * *

Hermione parcourut des yeux la table des Serpentards. Il y avait le Trio d'Or, comme ils aimaient qu'on les nomme.

Ils étaient les Stars de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Oh, comme elle détestait tant ces garçons.

Depuis la première année, elle avait été leur victime favorite subissant leurs injures douloureuses et d'autres choses horribles.

Ils avaient chaque semaine des petites amies différentes. Elle était en réalité l'une des seules filles de son année à ne pas être sortie avec l'un d'eux.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était leur Sang-De-Bourbe préférée, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de tomber amoureuse de tels individus.

Bien que tous les Weasley aient été à Gryffondor, Ron n'avait pas suivi. Il avait été le premier à être un Serpentard. Et concernant Potter, personne n'avait put le croire quand le Choixpeau Magique avait annoncé qu'il était un Serpentard.

Pour l'amour de Dieu! Il était "Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu", celui qui avait réduit la puissance de Voldemort à néant, et l'avait obligé à se cacher jusqu'a ce qu'il soit capable de revenir. Les deux garçons avaient semblé être tellement agréables et gentils dans le train.

Puis, il y avait Drago Malefoy. Il venait d'une famille sombre de sorciers qui avait toujours servis à Serpentard.

Il avait des cheveux blancs, presque argentés, lissés vers l'arrière. Il avait ces yeux bleu- d'argent. Il affichait toujours cet ennuyeux sourire satisfait qui donnait la nausée à Hermione.

Tous les trois garçons avaient des mains assez fortes, des bras puissants ainsi qu'une musculature importante.

Elle avait toujours quelques contusions sur son poignet gauche, là où Potter l'avait empoignée l'autre jour, parce qu'elle lui était rentrée dedans accidentellement.

Elle s'aperçut soudainement que les trois garçons chuchotaient d'un air conspirateur et l'ont ensuite regardée. Ils ne pouvaient regarder personne d'autres puisqu'ils avaient menacé certains étudiants.

Désormais, plus personne ne voulait s'asseoir en sa compagnie. Chacun avait peur de lui adresser la parole sous peine d'être les prochaines victimes du Trio d'Or.

Elle était donc toujours assise seule et passait toujours tout son temps libre seule. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne, sauf aux professeurs quand ils lui demandaient quelque chose.

Ils l'avaient surnommée "Celle-qui-connait-tout" ainsi que "L'animal de compagnie des enseignants"! Juste parce qu'elle connaissait toujours les réponses à presque chaque question!

Allons! Sur quoi emploierait-elle tout son temps libre, si elle n'étudiait pas? C'était eux qui l'avaient rendue comme cela. Eux qui s'étaient assuré qu'elle n'est pas d'amis.

Ils lui sourirent d'un air satisfait. Elle était sûre qu'ils venaient d'inventer quelque chose d'horrible.

Elle finit son repas et se mit debout. Elle marcha rapidement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle y serait à temps, avant qu'ils ne puissent l'attraper.

_"Seulement au bout du couloir. Je suis presque arrivée."_ Pensa-t-elle en marchant un peu plus vite.

Elle pouvait entendre des pas derrière elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder en arrière afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était eux. Ils l'avaient trouvé de nouveau.

_"Par Merlin ! Pourquoi cela tombe tout le temps sur moi?"_ Pensa Hermione en considérant réellement le demander au Trio d'Or un jour ou l'autre.

Elle était à cinq pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand quelqu'un saisit son poignet et la poussa contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de savoir qu'ils l'avaient blessée.

- Bien que tu ne peux pas me voir, moi je le peux toujours. Dit une voix.

Il devait être...Elle ouvrit les yeux. Oui, c'était Malefoy.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il était seul !

_"Attends, pourquoi était-il seul? Ils sont toujours ensemble, mais là il est seul !"_ Pensa-t-elle en le fixant d'un air moqueur.

- Que veux-tu cette fois, Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il disparaitrait simplement.

- Mhmm, pas bagarreur, hein? Je dois l'admettre. Tu m'as déçue. C'est seulement notre troisième semaine à Poudlard et tu t'es déjà rendue! Dit-il en lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

Il rajouta après, plus pour lui-même.

-Mhmm, ce que je veux?

Ele ne voulait rien d'autre que fuir cet endroit, voir quelqu'un arriver et la libérer.

_"J'y étais presque arrivée à leur échapper. Seulement encore cinq pas !"_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'atteindre l'intérieur de sa cape et trouver sa baguette magique.

Courir n'était pas une bonne option. Il avait placé ses mains sur les murs, l'enfermant dans un creux. Il y avait le mur, un bras, un corps et de nouveau un bras.

Elle avait eu cinq années de supplices et avait vraiment espérée qu'ils l'oublieraient cette année. Allons! C'était leur sixième année et c'était encore elle qui devait souffrir.

Qu'est-ce que...Oui, quelqu'un s'approchait. Elle pria silencieusement que ce soit un enseignant.

Malefoy devait avoir vu l'espoir naître dans ses yeux parce qu'il se pencha et chuchota durement.

- Pas la peine de prier, ce n'est pas un professeur qui vient.

Et il avait raison. Elle pouvait voir Weasley et Potter remontant le couloir.

- Oh! Tu l'as donc attrapé, hein? Demanda Potter en souriant.

Drago les a regardés et leur a souri d'un air satisfait

- Oui mais nous l'avons mal jugée. Elle devient beaucoup trop rapide. Elle était seulement à quelques pas de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dit-il en la regardant.

_"Pourquoi ai-je quitté la Grande Salle avant les autres? Hermione, idiote, tu devrais savoir que cela ne les aurait pas arrêtés."_ Pensa-t-elle. _"Mais où sont les professeurs, quand..."_ Elle n'eut plus le temps de penser quand elle sentit une main caresser son menton.

Sa bouche et ses lèvres s'asséchèrent et elle dû passer sa langue dessus. Malefoy caressa sa lèvre inferieure, avec son pouce. Alors, il frotta doucement sa clavicule. Il continua de caresser le côté gauche de son corps, en bas des hanches. Il écarta sa cape et se frotta à elle d'avant en arrière.

Il était si difficile de réprimer un gémissement. Elle ferma les yeux, oubliant totalement Potter et Weasley.

Il lécha soudainement le lobe de son oreille et elle ne put se retenir de gémir. Il continua en bas de son cou, déposant de petits baisers.

Alors aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassé, il s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Malefoy qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait (Ndl : ENCORE ! mdr). Weasley et Potter se trouvaient directement derrière Malefoy. Ils lui souriaient.

Il lui montra sa main gauche et elle ne vit rien d'autre que sa baguette magique. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à

_"Merlin! Damnez-le !"_

- Rends-moi ma baguette magique, Malefoy. Lui dit-elle.

Il lui répondit juste NON. Il se pencha alors et chuchota dans son oreille.

- Si tu veux vraiment récupérer ta baguette, tu devras venir demain soir me rencontrer prés du lac après le dîner. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette magique plus tôt. C'est Samedi, demain. Alors, viendras-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre, désormais. Ainsi au lieu de juste incliner la tête, elle hurla pratiquement.

- QUOI D'AUTRE POURRAIS-JE FAIRE? POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, TU AS MA BAGUETTE MAGIQUE. BIEN SÛR QUE JE VIENDRAI IDIOT !

Eh, bien la dernière partie n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire parce qu'il donna la baguette à Potter et attrapa son poignet.

Il épingla son poignet au dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite et prit son menton avec sa main gauche.

- Personne ne me parle comme cela, toi la Sang-De-Bourbe laide. Dit-il, les dents serrées.

Il l'embrassa alors grossièrement, mordant sa lèvre inferieure.

Elle pouvait en réalité goûter le sang. Elle pleurnicha de douleur. Il ne la lâcha pas mais continuait à mordre et à lécher sa lèvre inferieure. Hermione gémit de douleur.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle essaya de les repousser, sans résultat. Il était trop fort pour elle. Il continua à l'embrasser et elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle manquait de souffle.

Elle le voyait, puis voyait du noir, puis lui de nouveau, puis du noir encore. Cela continua jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'effondre. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant d'être livrée à l'obscurité était:

- Demain, après le dîner, pas avant.

* * *

**Voilà le 1er Chapitre que j'ai traduit. Et tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduit, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: REVIEWS !!!**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme moi elle m'a plût !**

**Merci à Danishgirl de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**Dîtes moi si je continue, peut être que le 1er chapitre ne vous a pas suffit !! ^^**

**Kiss fort et REVIEW XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	2. Chapi 2: Samedi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI a Le Corre pour me recorriger !!_

_**Wenlina**__** :**__ Merci. Tu as mis la 1er review lol ! J'ai tout traduit, il y a 2 parties. La partie 1 comporte 14 chapitres et la partie 2, 6 chapitres. Voila. Kiss_

_**Myrka**__ : Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir. Kiss_

_**kisa-la-tigresse**__ : Merci pour ta review Oui je sais pour les fautes désolé... Je me relis toujours plusieurs fois mais c'est vrai que je n'en vois pas toujours. Mais J'ai une amie qui va m'aider dès ce chapitre. Merci. Kiss_

_**Dan4114**__ : Oui elle l'avait bien traduite mais ne l'a jamais finit et je voulais la finir, pour la faire découvrir. Et puis j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur lol_

_Et ca fait longtemps que je voulais la mettre, mais je viens juste de me mettre au site. Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes ma traduction. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Merci. Contente que tu adhère lol. Merci. Kiss_

_**Caella**_ : _Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Hamataroo**__ : En effet j'ai tous traduit et je sais qu'elle à déjà été traduit, mais pas jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai bien demandé l'accord de l'auteur qui a accepté !! Je posterais la fiction en entier promis ! Merci pour la review. Kiss_

_**Malfoyeuse**__ : Merci à toi. Je suis contente d'apprendre que j'ai bien bossé lol. L'histoire commence fort, mais attends la suite. ^^ C'est vrai que lire en Anglais n'est pas terrible lol. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo **__: Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Je n'ai pas eu pitié de ta personne, mais je te mes quand même la suite, pour toi et les autres qui l'ont voulu. LoL. Et de rien pour ma traduction, je me fais plaisir aussi !! Kiss_

_**Ysa **__: Merci m'a Ysa pour ta review. Toi aussi tu la connaissais sans la suite : Comme beaucoup lol !! Je suis contente que tu adore la fic. Je te préviendrais sur msn ou sur t'es blogs dès que j'ai mis la suite promis ^^ Kiss_

_**Di castillo de mortes**__ : Je suis contente que tu sois devenue « accro » à la fic. LoL. Voilà la suite que tu voulais Kiss_

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 2 : Samedi

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

_Où suis-je ?_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Lentement, elle décerna les contours de la pièce, et elle put en conclure qu'elle était dans son lit.

_Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne me souviens pas...._

Soudainement « la scène » entière de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et elle se rappela ce qui était arrivé.

- Oh, tu es levée! Dit une voix.

Hermione regarda sur le côté où ses rideaux auraient du se trouver. On les avait tirés sur le côté. C'était Lavande qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Lavande la regarda avec des yeux tristes tandis qu'elle disait : _J'ai pitié de toi._

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de sa sympathie. Pourquoi maintenant après cinq ans ?

- Neville t'a découvert dans le couloir. Nous n'avons pas pensé qu'il était nécessaire de t'emmener à l'infirmerie, donc nous t'avons mise dans ton lit. De toute manière.... Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner. Il est déjà neuf heures.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle pouvait sentir son estomac gronder. Elle avait en effet très faim. Mais elle résista et se rendit à la salle de bain. Après s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut son reflet. Elle était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure était toute gonflée et rouge. Elle s'approcha tout près du miroir.

Oui, si elle regardait de plus prés, elle pouvait même voir les marques de dents de Malefoy sur sa lèvre.

Elle se déshabilla et prit un bain chaud relaxant. Elle pouvait attendre le déjeuner pour se nourrir.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, elle décida de sortir du bain. Elle voulut commencer par ses devoirs même si elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper prioritairement -car demain était dimanche. Elle enfila une jupe grise et un T-shirt blanc et lissa sa cape.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce, elle donna un dernier regard dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, d'être au soleil.

C'est ce qu'elle décida de faire. Elle ferait ses devoirs à l'extérieur, prés du lac ou encore mieux... À sa place spéciale. Elle saisit ses livres et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre en bas à la salle commune.

Elle parcourut la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide et ne vit rien que trois première-années. Après avoir sourit légèrement à la vue de deux d'entre eux se battant sur celui qui avait fait le mouvement dans le jeu d'échecs, elle sortit de la salle commune.

Les halls étaient à peu près vides tandis qu'elle descendait vers la porte principale. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et sortit dans la clarté du jour. Le soleil était si brillant qu'elle fut presque aveuglée.

Elle regarda ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Presque tout le monde jouait ou faisait l'idiot. Et puis, ils étaient là. Les trois personnes qu'elle aurait voulu éviter. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait rencontrer Malefoy prés du lac après le dîner.

Elle marcha rapidement à son endroit privé. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cette cachette mais, franchement, elle ne s'en souciait pas... Tant qu'ils ne l'ennuyaient pas.

Elle trouva son livre de Métamorphose et commença à lire le chapitre trois.

Presque deux heures plus tard elle arrêta sa lecture. C'était presque midi et le déjeuner serait servi dans environ 30 minutes. Elle cueillit donc ses livres, ses plumes et les parchemins et marcha de sa cachette vers le château. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Etrange... Il n'y avait presque personne ici. Elle regarda vers le terrain de Quidditch et vit qu'une grande foule de gens s'était réunie là-bas. C'était.... Oui, c'était presque seulement les filles qui se trouvaient debout là. Elle chercha dans les cieux et vit que c'était l'équipe de Serpentard qui apparemment jouait.

_Probablement parce que c'est le Trio D'or qui joue._ Pensa-t-elle en continuant de marcher vers la porte.

Elle se rendit à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et y laissa ses livres.

_Nul besoin d'emmener ces gros livres._ Pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait. Mais elle se sentait soudainement heureuse. Peut-être parce que le couloir était calme et que personne ne lui semblait étrange. Il était agréable de pouvoir enfin respirer sans que quelqu'un ne lui reproche de le faire.

D'habitude, le Trio d'Or la réprimandait parce qu'elle respirait le même air qu'eux, ce qu'ils trouvaient dégoûtant.

Hermione s'arrêta de sourire quand elle se rappela la fois en quatrième année, où Weasley avait soudainement décidé qu'elle ne devait pas souiller leur air plus de trois minutes d'affilées.

Une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle se souvint à quel point elle avait étouffé. Elle avait juste voulu mourir afin qu'ils la laissent enfin tranquille et arrêtent la misère qu'ils lui faisaient subir chaque jour.

Elle parvint au Grand Hall et frotta rapidement sa joue. Le Hall était en réalité vide, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante. Toutes ces conversations de gens heureux la rendait toute nauséeuse. Il y en avait une vingtaine prés d'elle. Étonnamment, ils étaient tous de sexe masculin.

_Hum, ils n'ont probablement pas voulu regarder le Trio, ce que je comprends parfaitement._ Pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

- Hé! Dit une voix.

Hermione ignora les gens autour d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle les regarder? Ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé. Alors quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés et obtint son attention. Cette place était habituellement vide. Elle se tourna et vit deux yeux bruns la fixer. C'était Seamus Finnigan, un sixième année de Gryffondor comme elle.

- Salut. Hermione, c'est ça? Demanda t-il en lui souriant.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose à quoi s'attendre. Donc elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'est-à-dire hocher la tête. Il ne dit rien. Il continua juste à la regarder en souriant.

_Bien. Je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Oh mon Dieu! J'ai peut-être quelque chose entre mes dents. Ok. Aucune importance. Tourne juste la tête et contrôles-toi. Tu peux le faire. Pourquoi continue t-il à ma regarder comme cela?_ Pensa-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Après s'être un peu ressaisie, elle demanda :

- Je peux te venir en aide?

Il était sur le point de répondre quand les portes se sont ouvertes sur l'équipe de Serpentard, avec beaucoup de filles à leurs talons. Elle fixa le Trio, en colère.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle vraiment et ces idiots doivent tout ruiner.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Seamus mais trouva la place vide.

Elle regarda en bas de la Grande Table et vit Seamus avec ses amis.

_Bien....Seule de nouveau._ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle se leva lentement et disparut par les portes. Elle courut rapidement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et trouva ses livres, reconnaissante que le Trio soit si absorbé par leur déjeuner et par toutes les filles. Elle avait encore besoin de faire ses devoirs de Potions.

Elle fit tous ses devoirs et elle en eut terminé vers cinq heures.

_Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant la dernière heure?_ Pensa-t-elle en fixant le haut de son lit.

Elle se sentit somnolente et décida de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Elle entendit des voix dans l'escalier et ferma les rideaux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les visages heureux de Lavande et de Parvati.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces filles arrivent toujours à trouver quelque chose qui les fasse rire sottement. Elles n'en ont donc jamais assez?_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle écoutait les filles entrer dans la pièce.

- Oh! Je ne peux pas croire que Potter ait finalement décidé de m'inviter à sortir! Dit une voix. C'était Lavande.

- Moi non plus! Weasley me l'a demandé aussi! Dit Parvati en riant sottement encore plus fort.

- Alors, c'est quand déjà que nous devons les rencontrer? Demanda Lavande.

- Euh....Oh....je crois que c'est juste après le dîner. Répondit Parvati.

_Après dîner? Je pensai les rencontrer tous les trois! Dois-je y aller pour y voir seulement Malefoy?_ Pensa Hermione en ayant soudainement une crainte alors que quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

_Et si c'est un piège? Et si Lavande et Parvati coopéraient avec le Trio?_ Réalisa-t-elle en commençant à trembler.

_Bien, ce n'est probablement rien. Je rencontrerai cet idiot stupide et je récupérerai ma baguette magique!_ La colère avait surmonté sa crainte.

Elle se roula en boule sur le lit en entendant Parvati et Lavande se préparer pour le diner. Il lui semblé qu'elles avaient essayé au moins dix robes ou presque. Elle pouvait sentir leurs parfums. Cela lui chatouillait le nez. Deux odeurs planaient dans la chambre et elle devait admettre qu'elles étaient horribles.

_Merci Dieu, je ne serai pas prés d'elles._ Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Allons-y. Dit une Lavande excitée.

- J'arrive. Dit Parvati et les filles recommencèrent à rire sottement.

Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle soupira et se leva. Elle ne pensait qu'à finir au plus vite la dîner afin de récupérer sa baguette au plus vite.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies.

_Bien....Mieux vaut des joues rouges qu'un visage pâle_. Pensa-t-elle en pensant au visage pâle de Malefoy, mais elle chassa cette pensée le plus loin possible d'elle.

Elle respira profondément, sortit et descendit à la Salle commune. Celle-ci était vide. Elle marcha du Portrait jusqu'en bas du couloir. Elle marcha plus lentement lorsqu'elle arriva prés du Hall.

_Bien Mione. Ne te dégonfle pas maintenant. Montre-leur que tu ne te soucie pas d'eux et que tu n'a pas peur... De Lui!_ Elle dû admettre tout de suite que Malefoy était celui qu'elle craignait le plus.

Elle atteignit finalement le Hall et se glissa par les portes sans que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et se força à manger. Elle essaya même de penser à autre chose, mais cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 20h30. Elle chercha et se rendit compte que beaucoup de gens était déjà partis. Elle vit Malefoy sortir de la Salle et décida de le suivre. Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Elle marcha alors rapidement vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, elle marcha vers le lac. Le soleil était toujours visible dans le ciel mais il était très bas.

_Bien Mione! Tu peux le faire! _Pensa-t-elle en gagnant légèrement un peu de confiance en elle. Elle allait récupérer sa baguette magique!

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ca ma fais plaisir. Je suis très contente que le 1er chapitre vous est plus. J'ai hâte de savoir pour ce chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plus comme moi ! XD. Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**Dîtes moi si je continue, peut être que le 2er chapitre ne vous as toujours pas suffit !! ^^**

**La suite la semaine prochaine.**

**P.S : Merci pour ceux qui ont demandé les alertes, sans mettre 1 review. Ce n'est pas cool pour l'écrivaine et la traductrice...**

**Kiss fort et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	3. Chapi 3: Rencontre et Retenues

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI à _Appl3 d'0r _de me corriger et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction, on fait une bonne équipe, c'est cool __!! Kiss_

* * *

_**Ysa **__: Merci pour ta review LoL. Moi je les aime les reviews qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?? Mdr. Je suis contente que tu veuilles la suite alors tiens la voilà. Bonne lecture. Kiss_

_**Mél**__: Merci. Oui ne t'inquiète pas l'auteur sais que sa fic est bien. LoL. Elle lit peut-être vos reviews, Qui ces !? LoL. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici le chapitre 3. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Mdr. Si Hermione met un taquet, comme tu dis à Drago et aux autres, il n'y aurait plus de fic, en tout qu'à plus dans celle là ! LoL. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Je suis contente que la fic t'intéresse ; LoL. Voici la suite tant attendu. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Contente que tu trouve le chapitre « pas mal » LoL. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Oui c'est une douce torture, je sais, mais tu vas être une brave bête (XD) et attendre ! Lol ! Et puis si tu lis avant, tu devras attendre un moment avant de lire la partie 2 ! Mais je posterais vite, vu qu'elle est déjà complète. Je posterais, je pense, tout les mercredi et samedi ou dimanche. Et puis, j'ai amélioré certaine phrases (toujours avec l'accord de l'auteur), alors il est un peu plus amélioré que la 1ere traduction._

_Pour les alertes, c'est pour t'envoyer 1 message dans ta boite mail, quand l'auteur (si tu as cliqué dessus) met en ligne une autre fic, et si tu as cliqué sur alert story (je crois), c'est à chaque fois qu'il met un chapitre en ligne de la fiction que tu lis. Est-ce que tu as compris ?? Il se peut que des fois ce n'est pas français ce que je dis ! LoL. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Et bien tu découvriras s'il y a un piège, et comment elle récupérera sa baguette dans ce chapitre là !! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et Retenues

* * *

Elle atteignit le lac et trouva l'endroit désert.

_Où est-il ?_ Elle prit place sur le banc et l'attendit.

Elle sentit un vent froid et trembla. Elle tira sur sa robe pour se tenir au chaud.

Elle fut assise dans cette position dans ce qui lui semblait des heures, mais il s'était seulement écoulé cinq ou dix minutes. Elle entendit quelques pas et se leva rapidement. Hermione se retourna et vit que Malefoy s'était arrêté et attendait debout, près d'un arbre.

Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas tout près d'elle, donc elle s'approcha de lui.

_- _Enfin. Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, sang-de-bourbe? Gronda Malefoy.

-Euh....oh....Je n'ai rien dit. Dit Hermione en essayant de retenir sa crainte.

_Pourquoi j'ai autant peur de lui?_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant par terre.

- Viens ici! Dit Drago sur un ton sans appel.

Hermione marcha tout près de lui. Ses mots étaient si durs qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui ferait subir si elle n'obéissait pas.

Quand elle vit qu'elle était proche de lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle s'arrêta. Elle le fixa et ne vit que danger, haine et... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il semblait que cela ressemblait à un mélange de pitié et de désir.

_Cela ne se peut pas_. Pensa Hermione en clignant des yeux.

Quand elle le regarda de nouveau, son regard était différent. Maintenant, il n'y avait que danger et haine.

_J'ai du rêver. _

- Pourquoi ne t'approche pas plus? Tu me connais... Je ne mords pas. Bon... Oui, je le fais, mais pas brutalement. Dit-il en lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

Hermione fit un petit mais résolu pas en avant.

_Je préfère aller en enfer que de lui montrer que j'ai peur de lui_. Pensa-t-elle.

Il saisit rapidement son poignet et la balança brutalement en arrière contre l'arbre. Elle poussa un petit cri et le regretta immédiatement, parce que son sourire satisfait se transforma en un sourire mauvais.

- Es-tu blessée, ma petite sang-de-bourbe? La taquina t-il en s'avançant.

Son corps était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur. Il laissa tomber son poignet et commença à caresser ses épaules. Il dirigea ses doigts en bas de ses bras et quand il atteignit son poignet légèrement contusionné, il dirigea lentement ses doigts à nouveau vers le haut. Son contact était si léger, mais toujours exigeant.

Lui montrant que c'était lui qui contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

Tandis que la main gauche de Drago se tenait sur le menton d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner le visage, sa main droite se trouvait dans sa robe d'homme riche, d'où il sortit la baguette magique d'Hermione.

Elle la regarda. Elle était si proche. Si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre. Il vit qu'elle la regardait et la cacha immédiatement derrière son dos.

Il se pencha en avant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses lèvres étaient proches. Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches.

_Oh par Merlin !_ Etait la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser.

Elle commença à transpirer bien que le vent était froid.

- Drackichou... Chéri, où es-tu? Hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson.

Drago fit volte-face, et heureusement pour Hermione, avait gardé la baguette magique derrière son dos. Tandis qu'il cherchait Parkinson des yeux, Hermione prit soigneusement sa baguette magique.

Avec sa baguette magique dans sa main, elle se déplaça lentement sur le côté, son dos toujours collé contre l'arbre. Elle fit un petit pas et elle prit ensuite un plus grand pas quand elle fut certaine que Draco ne le remarque pas.

- Drackie... Où es-tu? Hurla Pansy Parkinson de nouveau.

Drago s'avança vers la voix et Hermione profita de cette occasion pour courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers le château.

Elle atteignit les portes et regarda derrière elle. Il avait vu sa course. Il la poursuivait.

Elle ouvrit les portes et courut rapidement dans le Hall. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre. Il était presque 21H00.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'escalier et le grimpa deux à deux. Quand elle atteignit le sommet du premier escalier, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir brutalement.

_C'est probablement ce que ressent une souris quand elle est poursuivie par le chat._ Pensa-t-elle en essayant de courir plus vite.

Quand elle atteignit finalement son étage, elle continua de courir le long du couloir, épuisée. Ses pas la conduisaient de plus en plus prés du portrait. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit Malefoy environ vingt pas derrière.

Elle tourna au coin et '_Bang_'

Elle était rentrée dans le professeur Rogue.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour_. Pensa-t-elle en murmurant un petit '_Ouch_'.

- Mlle Granger! Donnez-vous la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi vous courrez dans les couloirs, alors qu'il est strictement interdit de courir dans l'enceinte de l'école? Demanda le Professeur Rogue.

- Bien Professeur... Vous voyez... Hum... Je faisais mon devoir de Potions dans la bibliothèque et... Vous voyez... J'avais oublié un livre dans mon dortoir... Non, je veux dire dans la bibliothèque et j'avais vraiment besoin de ce livre pour finir mon essai. Dit-elle. En pensant en même temps :

_Ouais bien sûr Mione! Comme si il allait croire quelque chose comme ça! _

Malefoy marchait tranquillement autour du coin du couloir, comme si il était totalement innocent.

- Melle Granger! Ce sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour courir dans les couloirs et dix autres points pour avoir menti à un professeur. Vous aurez une retenue, demain après le petit déjeuner.

Quand Hermione commença à vouloir protester, il dit d'une voix très élevée.

- Et je ne me soucie pas que cela tombe un Dimanche! Après le petit déjeuner, dans les cachots, compris?

Hermione regarda le petit sourire satisfait et irritant de Malefoy et ensuite Rogue avant de hocher la tête pour donner sa réponse.

- Bon! Maintenant déguerpissez! Dit Rogue en reportant son attention sur Malefoy.

Tandis qu'Hermione descendait le couloir, elle put entendre Rogue demander à Malefoy ce qu'il faisait au septième étage. Mais elle fut trop loin pour entendre ce que Malefoy répondit.

Elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe. '_Courage_'. Elle ne se sentait pas très courageuse, mais juste légèrement stupide. Elle avait toujours aux trousses Malefoy et les deux autres du 'Trio d'Or' et maintenant elle avait aussi une retenue.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ca ma fais très plaisir de les lire. Je suis très contente que le 2ème chapitre vous est plus. J'ai hâte de savoir pour ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plus comme moi ! XD. Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**Dîtes moi si je dois continuer, peut être que le 3ème chapitre ne vous as toujours pas suffit !! ^^ (Je sais je me répète, mais c'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un attend la suite de votre travail) XD**

**Kiss fort et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	4. Chapi 4: Rétenue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI encore à _Appl3 d'0r _et à_ Le Corre _de me corriger et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction, on fait une bonne équipe, c'est cool __!! Kiss à vous deux !!_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Mdr, quel affrontement dans ta tête pour t'expliquer ! Mdr ! Moi d'un côté je remercie Pansy, mais d'un autre je la tuerais bien ! Mdr ! Tu m'étonne qu'Hermione est peureuse, tu le serais aussi, si tu avais 3 -beau goss- mecs après toi, et qu'ils sont violents, que personne n'aient le droit de l'approcher ou sinon ils ont des soucis ! Mdr ! Drago ne se fou pas de sa gueule, il est diabolique et c'est dans sa nature de faire du mal. Et puis vu comment il est violent, il pourrait lui faire plus que des caresses.... Bonne lecture avec cette suite. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Ouais, mais elle n'a pas eu de chance avec Rogue dans son chemin lol ! Kiss_

_**Hachiko06**__ : Merci. Ca me fait plaisir que la traduction te plait. Voici donc la suite demandé. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Lol Voici la suite de la fic. Désolé si tu n'as pas trop comprit pour les alerts, mais c'est tout simple, c'est pour avoir un message sur ta boit mail, quand un auteur a mit 1 chapitre ou une autre fic en ligne sur son profil. Kiss_

_**Angel**__ : Merci pour ta review. Oui ca fait toujours plaisir à avoir des reviews, ca nous aides à progresser. C'est vrai il y encore des fautes ?? Je pensais ne plus en avoir !! Merci de me l'avoir signalé, j'espère que ce n'est pas des grosses fautes quand même ! Lol. En tout qu'as je suis contente quand même que tu es mis une review, pour me signaler ta présence sur la fiction. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Non elle n'a pas du tout de chance. Mais tu vas voir qu'elle en aura aucune tout le long de la fic ! Lol. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Je te parie que Rogue à beaucoup énervé de personne dans le chapitre précédent, et dans celui là aussi... Drago la senti, mais il était trop occupé à évité Pansy, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle partirait. Et puis il l'aurait rattrapé sans problème... Lol. Kiss _

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Le chapitre 4 – Détenue

* * *

Hermione descendit tristement prendre le petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda les gens heureux dans le Hall. Ils riaient et souriaient avec les personnes importantes à leurs yeux. Et là elle se sentait... laide, triste, sur le point de hurler et toute seule.

_La vie est tellement injuste_. Pensa-t-elle en continuant de marcher.

Elle vit trois filles rire sottement tandis qu'elles ajoutaient un peu plus de maquillages à leurs visages. Elle arrêta de marcher et les regarda un instant plongée complètement dans ses pensées.

_Elles semblent si... Si... Eh bien, en réalité, on dirait qu'elles se méprisent._

Hermione remarqua qu'une des filles lançait un regard qui disait _'Je suis beaucoup plus belle que vous_' avant de leur sourire doucement comme si elles étaient ses meilleures amies.

- Vous n'avez même pas remarqué ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux... Vous l'aimez? Demanda celle-ci avec un regard supérieure pour les deux autres.

Elle tourna sur elle-même afin qu'elles puissent entièrement voir sa nouvelle coiffure. Puis la fille s'en alla avec une démarche féline dans le couloir. Hermione vit que les deux filles restantes se regardèrent avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.

La fille à l'allure féline se retourna et les filles commencèrent à sourire et à rire sottement. Soudain, elles remarquèrent qu'Hermione les regardait et s'arrêtèrent de rire bêtement et la regardèrent d'un air hautain. Elles poussèrent un petit '_Humph_' à Hermione et s'éloignèrent.

_Peut-être que je ferai bien de mieux m'arranger mes cheveux. Merlin sait combien de temps cela va me prendre pour les lisser. J'essayerai de trouver un sort après la retenue_. Pensa-t-elle en se sentant beaucoup mieux.

Elle parcourut le reste du chemin qui la menait à la Grande Salle et respira à fond avant de rentrer. Bien qu'elle était toujours assise seule, la grande salle la réconfortait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même quand elle se sentait malheureuse. Un regard au plafond enchanté et elle était revenue de nouveau dans son pays des rêves.

Elle marcha, presque heureuse et gaie, à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à sa place habituelle. La Salle était presque vide. Il y avait seulement environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Pas beaucoup ne venait au petit-déjeuner comme le faisait Hermione.

La lionne renifla et commença à remplir son bol de son petit déjeuner favori. Elle prit un peu de bacon et un peu d'oeuf brouillé avec un toast sans beurre. Le beurre, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement gras, n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mettre sur son pain.

Après avoir prit son repas dans le silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes, elle se servit du jus de citrouille et regarda autour d'elle pendant qu'elle buvait lentement. C'était froid, agréable et délicieux, une de ses boissons favorites. Non... La bièraubeurre était meilleure, mais le jus de citrouille se plaçait second.

Et ensuite, une voix interrompit soudainement son bonheur.

- Oh... Mlle Granger. Je crois que vous avez fini de manger! Bien alors, qu'attendez-vous? Direction les cachots... Tout de suite! Dit Rogue.

Hermione se leva et suivit Rogue. Il lui avait ruiné son heureuse matinée. Il y avait le Trio dans le couloir, juste après les portes. Elle regarda le sol, espérant qu'ils ne la verraient pas. Elle regardait les chaussures de Rogue, suivant ses pas afin de ne pas tomber.

Elle leva la tête, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue.

_Peut-être que c'est l'un de mes bons jours... Je suis presque devant eux et ils ne me remarquent même pas._ Pensa-t-elle, heureuse.

Mais après le soleil, vint l'obscurité et le bonheur d'Hermione fut terminé avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit où Rogue la menait. Il marchait droit vers le Trio des Serpentards.

- Les garçons... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au petit-déjeuner? Leur Demanda Rogue.

Ils lui sourirent innocemment, comme si ils étaient des anges et non les diables qu'Hermione connaissait.

- Eh bien, bonjour, Professeur Rogue. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Bien j'espère. Répondit Potter en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Les garçons debout, bien raides et la tête haute comme ils le faisaient toujours dés qu'un professeur ou quelqu'un d'important était proche d'eux. Ce qui signifiait que quand c'était Hermione qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus et agissaient d'une façon 'supérieure' comme avaient fait les filles dans le Hall.

Ils avaient généralement du temps à lui consacrer afin de lui montrer qu'ils ne la voyaient pas comme un égal. Elle était, après tout, et d'après eux, juste une sang-de-bourbe qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Hermione roula des yeux, à sa réponse.

_Merlin! Comment Rogue peut-il être aussi stupide de croire que ces idiots se soucient de lui et le respectent._ Pensa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, Professeur. Nous nous dirigions juste vers la Grande Salle. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? Demanda Weasley en souriant, de l'avis d'Hermione, d'une façon répugnante et affreuse.

- Merci pour l'offre, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Mlle Granger doit faire sa retenue maintenant. Donc je ne peux pas. Dit Rogue tandis qu'il faisait un geste vers Hermione.

C'est ainsi que les garçons la remarquèrent enfin.

Hermione remarqua leurs petits sourires satisfaits et elle comprit ensuite :

_Oh non! Maintenant, ils savent que je suis en retenue et ils seront probablement là quand j'aurai fini... MERDE! _

Malefoy lui sourit d'un air satisfait et elle était si fâchée qu'elle en oublie d'être délicate et agréable, et se moqua de lui, ce qui fait qu'il arrêta de sourire d'un air satisfait. Il la fixa, attrapant ses yeux, et la regarda pendant un temps interminable.

_Ses yeux semblent être fais d'argent... Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué! C'est une sorte de... Cela lui va bien... Oh non! Ai-je pensé que Malefoy avait de beaux yeux?_ Pensa-t-elle en tremblant à cette simple pensée.

Alors, il recommença à sourire, mais le sourire se métamorphosa à nouveau en un petit sourire satisfait. (Ndl : Il est toujours satisfait où quoi ??)

Rogue écarta d'un geste les garçons. Elle regarda Malefoy, en arrière.

_M'a t-il adressé un vrai sourire? Merlin !_ Pensa-t-elle en suivant Rogue en bas de l'escalier gris et froid vers les cachots souterrains.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence. De temps à autre Rogue regardait par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si elle était toujours là. Son regard glacial fit marcher Hermione encore plus rapidement et il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui reprocher son comportement. Elle essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre que sa retenue, mais sans résultat. Il était dur de penser à quelque chose d'autre avec Rogue marchant devant elle et elle qui était obligée de le suivre rapidement.

Le professeur de Potion s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la porte menant à sa salle de classe. Il ouvrit la lourde porte et attendit qu'elle rentre d'abord.

_Alors il y a un gentleman caché à l'intérieur de lui, hein?_ Pensa-t-elle, mais ne dit rien.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et se posta devant son bureau en attendant ses instructions. Elle entendit la porte se fermer mais n'entendit aucun pas. Elle se retourna et trouva la classe vide à part elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, totalement embarrassée.

- Où est-il allé? Se demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce du regard.

C'était légèrement sombre et froid et vraiment impersonnel. La seule lumière venait d'une fenêtre directement sous le plafond. Elle était si petite qu'elle du s'approcher pour voir si c'était en réalité une fenêtre ou une illusion. Cela s'avéra être une petite fenêtre sans verre.

_C'est pourquoi il fait si froid ici... Il n'y a aucun verre_. Pensa-t-elle en essayant de retenir un frisson.

La brise du matin était même plus froide que la brise de l'après-midi, ainsi elle pouvait voir son souffle former un petit filet de fumée quand elle expirait.

Elle tourna son attention au bureau et vit un papier couché au milieu du bureau. Elle s'approcha et vit en effet que le papier lui était destiné. Elle le prit et le lut silencieusement à haute voix :

_« Mlle Granger! Vous devez ici même faire votre retenue jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini avec votre travail. Je ne vous surveillerais pas parce que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Votre travail consiste à nettoyer tous les bureaux et le sol. Vous pouvez employer votre baguette magique pour le plancher, mais PAS sur les bureaux. Il vous coutera une autre retenue si vous faites ainsi! Vous pouvez partir dés que vous avez terminé. Bien sûr... La porte est fermée et ne s'ouvrira pas tant que vous n'ayez pas complètement fini._

_Le Professeur Rogue »._

_C'est juste... Remarquable! _Pensa-t-elle en faisant un sourire faux au mur_. Avec quoi vais-je nettoyer les bureaux?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Quelques produits de nettoyage apparurent devant elle sur le bureau, comme s'ils avaient entendu ses pensées.

Elle prit une des bouteilles et examina le liquide bleu. Il n'y avait aucune étiquette qui indiquait ce qu'elle contenait, donc elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire et ouvrit la bouteille.

Cela sentait très fort et elle enleva rapidement la bouteille de sa vue et la referma. La bouteille suivante avait un parfum de fleurs... Comme des tulipes... Ou des roses. Il y avait aussi un seau avec de l'eau et un morceau de savon.

Elle prit un chiffon humide et y ajouta un peu de savon. Elle choisit une table au hasard et commença à la frotter. C'était un travail difficile parce qu'il y avait de nombreuses taches diverses sur la table, comme des marques de brulures, de vieilles potions, et de vieux ingrédients. Elle la nettoya à fond le plus qu'elle pouvait et ce fut seulement après dix minutes de nettoyage qu'elle put voir un résultat. Une petite tache blanche avait été maintenant ajoutée au brun de la table noirâtre.

- Bien! Alors je dois juste récurer le reste de cette table plus encore vingt autres tables et ensuite le plancher... C'est juste formidable. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle continua à nettoyer les tables, parce que le refus n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Elle continuerait jusqu'a ce qu'elle ait complètement fini et qu'elle serait sûre que Rogue soit satisfait.

Après encore onze tables elle était si épuisée qu'elle pouvait à peine nettoyer à fond désormais.

_Seulement un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six... Seulement encore dix tables_. Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle comptait les tables à nettoyer.

Elle continua à nettoyer à fond les tables et après avoir été finalement dans les cachots pendant quatre ou cinq heures, elle avait terminé les tables, mais il lui restait encore le plancher à faire, sur lequel elle pouvait utiliser sa baguette magique.

Elle saisit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça le charme _'Lavatum_'. Le sol se nettoya facilement morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce que le plancher soit aussi blanc qu'un carrelage devait être. Elle parcourut la pièce afin de voir ce qu'elle avait pu oublier de faire, mais il apparut que la pièce était complètement finie.

Elle marcha d'un pas raide vers la porte et entendit le '_clic_'. La porte était maintenant ouverte, donc elle cueillit rapidement les produits et quitta la pièce. Bien qu'il fasse chaud et qu'il y avait encore la lumière du jour à l'extérieur, le couloir était sombre et froid et elle se sentit tout de suite très seule.

- Vas-tu quelque part ? Demanda une voix.

Hermione sursauta quand elle l'entendit, parce qu'elle avait été si sure d'être seule dans le couloir. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait la personne.

- Où êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait voir personne, seulement sa propre ombre.

* * *

**Alors qui vient lui faire une surprise de sa présence?? Des idées ??**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ca ma fais super plaisir de les lire. XD **

**Je suis très contente que le 3ème chapitre vous est plus. Je suis pressée de savoir pour ce chapitre 4, où j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon il faut bien un peu de calme avant la tempête non ?? C'est ce que l'on dit toujours pas vrai ?!?! **

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**Dîtes moi si je dois continuer, peut être que le 4ème chapitre ne vous as toujours pas suffit !! ^^ (Je sais je me répète, mais c'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un attend la suite de votre travail, à moi et à Appl3 d'0r) XD**

**.oO°Joy3uX No3l à VouS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	5. Chapi 5: Un Oiseau, Deux Oiseaux

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI à_ Le Corre _de me corriger et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction._

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Hachiko06**__ : Oui c'est vrai, son sourire est plus « hautain », et ça lui va mieux. Lol ! Merci, je suis contente de savoir que je fais du bon boulot, mais il y a aussi Le Corre et Appl3 d'0r, qui m'a aidée. Je suis contente en tout qu'à que j'ai bien fait de traduire cette fic. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Ils font peur, mais ils sont diaboliquement beaux ! Mdr ! Tu as remarqué qu'il y toujours les beaux goss (dans les films ou dans les livres) qui sont méchants. Bon ok il y a aussi des beaux goss gentil, mais la plupart sont bête ou méchant ! Mdr. Tu verras qui est ce « type » dans se couloir lol. Et ce n'est pas Dean qui lui a parlé, mais Seamus. Lol. Voilà le dernier chapitre avant le nouvel an ! On se retrouve pour l'année 2009 maintenant !! Kiss _

_**Caella**__ : Et bien je continuerais la traduction que si vous voulez que je la continue ! Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Merci. Oui elle a déjà été traduite, mais pas entièrement, et moi je l'améliore un peu, pour que ça fasse plus français. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Désolé qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon il n'en faut pas trop non plus lol. Et bien non ta tord c'est pas ça, mais CA (dans le chapitre lol) !! Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Et bien tu as perdu !! Ce n'est pas lui !! Mdr. Kiss_

_**Mel**__ : A toi aussi. Et bien le voici. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : A toi aussi Joy3uX No3L !! Et bah non ce n'est pas lui ! Lol ! Elle aurait reconnu sa voix lol ! Mais tu le sauras maintenant. Kiss_

_**Angel**__ : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh ! Tu les repères facilement !!! Ah ah !! Lol !! Et bah voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Mm**__ : Merci. Et non ce n'est pas lui !!! Lol ! Kiss_

_**Sophie**__ : Oui elle à déjà été traduite, mais pas entièrement. Et je voulais mettre la fin !!_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Le chapitre 5 - Un Oiseau, Deux Oiseaux

* * *

- Montre-toi, tout de suite! Ou alors... Dit Hermione d'une voix claire afin que la personne qui jouait à 'cache-cache' puisse l'entendre clairement.

- Ou alors quoi? Eclaire-moi s'il te plaît. Que vas-tu me faire si je ne me montre pas? Dit la personne d'une voix taquine et ennuyeuse.

- Eh bien, je ferai... Je ferai... Commença Hermione, mais elle fut rapidement coupée par l'autre personne.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour tenter quelque chose. Tu n'es rien qu'une sang-de-bourbe laide qui ne connait pas sa vraie place... Pour le moment! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mes copains et moi allons te la montrer.

Hermione pouvait maintenant déceler que ce n'était pas une voix masculine, mais celle d'une femme ou plus précisément, celle d'une jeune fille.

Elle regarda le coin sombre, s'attendant à ce que la personne se montre, et soudain, la personne commença à marcher vers Hermione.

_Oh mon Dieu! J'aurais du me douter que ce serait quelqu'un genre Pansy,_ se dit Hermione tandis que la personne dévoila le visage de Pansy Parkinson, également connue sous le nom de Pansy face de cochon ou mieux encore, comme Pansy Parkin-souillon. Beaucoup pensait qu'elle était la reine des Serpentards.

- Oh et à propos. Dit Pansy s'approchant d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle répugnant. Reste loin de Draco. Il est à moi. Compris?

- Excellent pour moi! Mais tu devrais lui dire ca aussi, parce que c'est lui qui me suit et NON le contraire... Compris! Hurla Hermione avec beaucoup de colère.

Cela lui faisait du bien de se libérer. Elle avait été effrayée les deux derniers jours, mais après ce que lui avait dit Pansy, la colère surmontait la crainte.

Elle attendit que Pansy réfléchisse mais c'était clairement quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire. Après avoir saisit ce que lui avait dit Hermione, son visage devint pâle.

- Que veux-tu dire? C'est certain que c'est TOI qui le suit et non lui qui le fait! Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il pourrait m'avoir? Demanda Pansy d'une voix nerveuse.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre à la question de la fille, la Serpentard s'était retournée et marchait rapidement le long du couloir, disparaissant dans les ombres de nouveau.

- Et bien c'était... Etrange. Cette fille est absolument folle! Dit Hermione à haute voix.

Elle continua de parcourir le couloir et atteignit finalement l'escalier, pour sortir du territoire des Serpentards.

_Enfin._ Pensa-t-elle en montant la dernière marche et se retrouvant dans le Hall.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée, mais elle n'en fut pas affectée. Elle était tout sauf affamée.

Elle décida de faire une promenade à l'extérieur, dans le temps ensoleillé et agréable.

_Je crois qu'il est temps de me rendre de nouveau à mon endroit secret._ Pensa-t-elle en souriant à la simple pensée de retrouver l'endroit parfait découvert trois ans auparavant.

Elle ouvrit les portes principales et marcha à l'extérieur, en plein soleil. Il faisait un peu froid, comparé au premier jour de la rentrée, où il faisait si chaud qu'elle avait semblé fondre. Et c'était seulement il y a trois ou quatre semaines.

Elle regarda le ciel et ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la vie serait merveilleuse si le Trio Serpentard n'existait pas. Personne ne la critiquant, ne la raillant, ce ne serait pas juste le paradis?

Elle marcha lentement vers sa cachette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur par ce beau temps mais froid. Quelques enfants de première ou deuxième année couraient et jouaient à des jeux qu'elle n'avait jamais jouer auparavant. Ou... En y repensant, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Six ou sept gosses jouaient à 'cache-cache', jeu auquel elle venait de 'jouer' avec Pansy.

_Pourquoi Pansy ne veut-elle pas comprendre que je ne veux pas de Malefoy?_ Pensa Hermione, tandis qu'elle parcourait le reste du chemin menant à sa cachette.

_Et même si je le désirais, cela ne la regarderait nullement! Mais je ne le veux pas! Pansy est atroce. Un sang-pur et une sang-de-bourbe ne serait pas accepté ensemble... Mais de toute façon, je ne le veux pas. Pourquoi le voudrais-je? D'accord, il a un beau corps, des yeux argentés étonnants, tout comme ses cheveux qui sont parfaits, il n'est pas totalement perdu quand il vient en cours... Mais je ne le veux pas! Il est moyen et un Serpentard de grâce! Cela ne marcherait jamais._ Pensa Hermione, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne désirait pas Malefoy.

Elle tourna son attention vers les gosses qui jouaient. Tellement jeunes et heureux, courant comme s'ils ne se souciaient de rien d'autre. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

_Pense au temps merveilleux, qui te réconforte, Mione. _

C'était en effet un beau dimanche. Un jour que vous devriez passer avec tous vos amis. Bien, même un bon livre serait agréable. Mais non... Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'allonger sur l'herbe verte et juste écouter les voix et le bruit d'alentour et sentir l'odeur intoxiquant planant autour de Poudlard.

Elle atteignit finalement son but. Son endroit privé, son endroit spécial.

L'environnement était beau. C'était ouvert, mais toujours caché de quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. C'était calme, mais on pouvait toujours entendre ce qui se passait autour de soi. C'était stupéfiant. C'était magnifique. C'était parfait!

Elle était debout à côté du banc. Un vieux banc vert, qui devait être là depuis quelques années, ou même des siècles. Elle aimait ce banc. Il avait quelques odeurs intéressantes. Elle pouvait l'étudier pendant des heures ainsi que toutes les lettres gravées qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. C'était comme si ceux qui avaient gravé ces mots avaient peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre ou quelque chose comme cela.

Mais le banc n'avait pas attiré tout de suite son attention. C'était quelque chose d'autre qui avait d'abord attiré son attention.

C'était un petit oiseau. Si jeune, si libre et sans problèmes. Si seulement elle pouvait voler comme un oiseau. Elle déplia ses bras, ne se souciant pas si quelqu'un la voyait et ce qu'il ou elle penserait d'elle. Pourquoi devrait-elle? Il n'y avait personne ici. C'était sa place. Elle ressemblait maintenant à cet oiseau. Maintenant, il était elle et pas l'oiseau qui volait. Elle était celui qui n'avait aucun problème.

Elle se rendit compte soudainement que quelqu'un d'autre était présent et ouvrit les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Encore ce garçon. Seamus Finnigan.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut maintenant?_ Pensa-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il paraissait timide, beau et, et... Mignon.

_Attends...Comment connait t-il cet endroit?_ Pensa-t-elle en le regardant, attendant la réponse.

Il ne dit rien. Il la regardait juste.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit? Je pensais que j'étais la seule à le connaître. Demanda-t-elle, devenant impatiente.

Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose pour lui répondre, mais il ne le fit pas. Il la regardait juste.

_Le gosse mystérieux_. Pensa-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Elle regarda l'oiseau de nouveau, mais il n'était pas seul, désormais. Un autre oiseau volait maintenant avec lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder Finnigan pour savoir qu'il était toujours là. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Après avoir été seule pendant tant d'années, ce n'était pas facile d'ignorer quelqu'un.

Que voulait-il vraiment? Il ne lui avait jamais dit dans la Grande Salle.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi? Lui demanda-t-elle sans se tourner vers le garçon. Elle n'en avait aucun besoin. Il était toujours là. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration.

- Bien... Je... Je voulais juste savoir... Bégaya t-il.

Il était nerveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

- Avec quelle matière as-tu besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Les devoirs. C'était la raison. C'était toujours la raison.

Les deux oiseaux étaient maintenant assis sur l'arbre ensemble si proche qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il y avait un ou deux oiseaux.

- Ben... Il s'agit des Potions. Dit Seamus si vite qu'elle le manqua presque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les garçons et les devoirs? Pourquoi avaient-ils si peur de demander de l'aide? Pourquoi lui demandaient-ils toujours de l'aide, alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas clairement se trouver en sa compagnie?

- M'aideras-tu? Demanda Finnigan après deux ou trois minutes.

Elle le regarda.

_Aider ou ne pas aider, telle est la question. Pourquoi devrais-je l'aider? Je ne le connais pas bien. Mais, peut-être que j'apprendrais à le connaître mieux, si je l'aide. Ouais, je l'aiderais, ou lui donnerai au moins une chance, je déteste les types qui ne prennent pas le travail scolaire au sérieux._

- Oui, je t'aiderai mais si tu me fais faux-bond sans m'avoir prévenue je ne t'aiderai plus.

Seamus changea sa mine inquiète en un sourire énorme.

- Merci beaucoup! Dit Finnigan en marchant vers elle pour l'étreindre mais il renonça à la dernière seconde.

- Heu... La première leçon aura lieu demain après le diner. Viens à la bibliothèque à... Pourquoi pas à 7h30? Cela nous donnera assez de temps pour manger et assez de temps pour travailler ensuite avant le couvre-feu.

- Ouais, 7h30, c'est parfait pour moi. Que dois-je apporter? Juste le livre de Potions? Demanda Seamus.

- Ouais, juste le livre, nous trouverons le reste à la bibliothèque reprit Hermione en hochant la tête à Finnigan.

- Merci Granger... Heu, Hermione... Merci! Dit-il et Hermione put voir qu'il rougissait.

- Tu es le bienvenu, Seamus, allez maintenant, je te verrai demain. Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle le raccompagnait de son endroit.

Quand il partit, elle ne put retenir ce qu'elle pensait.

_Garçons! Totalement fous! Chacun d'entre eux!_ Elle fixa ensuite l'herbe verte et sourit.

_Bien qu'ils soient tous fous, certains d'entre eux sont beaux._ Pensa-t-elle en pensant à Finnigan et à Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors ?? Seamus+Hermione ?!?! Ca vous dit !?!? J'attends vos avis... En tout qu'à elle le trouve mignon... lOol !! ****Bon je ne vais pas faire un long blabla comme KittySee fait (lol moi aussi je t'aime Tess lol) et je vous dis à bientôt. ****Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précèdent. XD ****Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose de votre part : **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°BoNNe ANNée 2009 à VouS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	6. Chapi 6: Rêves et DADA

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI _Le Corre _de me corriger et d'améliorer la fiction__! Kiss_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Caella**__ : Mdr ! Je crois que personne n'aime se couple lol ! Moi la 1er ! Mais ça peut être bénéfique pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un ! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Ne t'inquiète pas on va le voir le Drago et beaucoup dans se chapitre lol ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Seamus et Hermione lol ! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Et oui tous les chapitres sont déjà TRADUITS !! Moi aussi je préfère Drago, le vilain, méchant, que le gentil et pas trop beau Seamus lol ! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi. Mdr, pas grave ta confusion entre Dean et Seamus. Oui elle est à Drago, enfin peut-être... Lol !! Moi aussi mes hormones travails sur les méchants garçons mdr. Vive les méchants garçons !! Ne t'inquiète pas de Pansy... Lol ! Merci pour tes reviews. Kiss _

_**Mm**__ : La voilà la suite lol !! Moi aussi je préfère les Drago/Hermione ! Lol !! Toi aussi tu aimes le Drago jaloux et possessif ?? Moi oui !! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Eden**__ : Mdr ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan de Seamus/ Mione ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review. Tu la peut-être déjà lu, elle a déjà été traduite, mais pas jusqu'au bout, et moi je l'améliore, enfin, mes correctrice m'aide à le faire. _

_**SinkShadow**__ : Ce n'est pas ma fic, je ne suis que la traductrice. Tout le monde voit bien le couple Seamus et Hermione pour faire enrager le pauvre Drago... Est-ce que ça va être le cas... Tu verras bien !! Lol !! Drago aussi est mon petit (grand) préférée ! Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci à toi de me corriger. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Seamus et Hermione ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mdr ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de se couple lol ! Mais moi je ne fais QUE traduire, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Mdr. J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Le chapitre 6 – Rêves et DADA

* * *

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Potter? Des détails croustillants, Lavande? Tu n'es revenue que tard ce matin, sourit Parvati à la sorcière aux cheveux blonds clairs, qui se tenait debout dans la salle de bain, mettant son maquillage avant le dîner.

Lavande sourit d'un air satisfait à ce commentaire. Elle ajouta un peu de mascara et peigna ses cheveux pour ce qui semblait à Hermione, la 100eme fois en trente minutes.

Hermione suivait la conversation entre Parvati et Lavande. Elle attendit la réponse à la question. Elle ne prenait pas part à la conversation, mais elle était juste là et chaque fois que les filles parlaient entre elles, c'était difficile de ne pas écouter.

Elles avaient tellement d'expérience pour ce qui concernait les garçons.

- Eh bien, disons juste qu'il sait comment me faire tourner. Dit Lavande en souriant, ce qui fit haleter Parvati et Hermione.

- Oh mon dieu. Tu, enfin tu sais, tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas? Questionna Parvati, demandant ce qu'Hermione voulait savoir, comme si leurs cerveaux étaient connectés, ne faisant qu'un.

- Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas une salope, tu le sais. Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés. La dernière partie fut rapidement remplacée par un petit sourire satisfait.

- Mais je te le dis. Ce garçon, il sait embrasser! Dit-elle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement; cela ne lui faisait pas penser aux baisers que Drago lui avaient donné.

Pas qu'elle voulait spécifiquement qu'il le fasse, en premier lieu. Il avait été grossier et n'embrassait certainement pas comme un gentleman l'aurait fait. Elle se rappelait ses lèvres endolories.

Lavande et Parvati se tournèrent et la regardèrent.

- Désolée Hermione, as-tu dit quelque chose? Demanda Parvati d'un air suffisant.

- Quoi? Oh, non je n'ai rien dit. Je suis juste fatigué. Dit-elle dans l'essai de dissimuler l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

_Pourquoi ai-je fait ce son? Stupide Mione. _

- Bizarre. J'aurais juré entendre un bruit. Un gémissement ou quelque chose comme ça. Continua Lavande en regardant Hermione avec un regard rusé.

Les deux filles avaient maintenant fini de s'habiller et de se maquiller et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elles se regardèrent, et Parvati demanda alors:

- Tu te joins à nous, où tu descends plus tard?

_Quoi? Rejoindre? Qui? Moi? _

_'Il est temps de se lever- Il est temps de se lever'_

Hermione frappa le réveil magique de sa main; Elle l'avait acheté dans un magasin au chemin de Traverse l'année dernière. Frottant ses yeux de sommeil, elle pouvait entendre des doux murmures dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Des pieds marchaient sur le doux tapis. Ils sautaient à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le plancher froid au lieu du tapis chaud.

_Quel rêve._ Pensa-t-elle en se sentant triste que ce n'étais seulement un rêve.

Elle aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas réel.

_Bien, de retour dans la réalité, Mione. La réalité est cet endroit où tu n'as aucun ami! Souviens-toi! _

Elle marcha vers sa commode pour trouver ses vêtements du jour.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui._ Pensa-t-elle en tournant son attention vers la fenêtre du dortoir. _Le temps semble assez agréable_.

Elle enfila une jupe grise et une chemise blanche. L'uniforme que tout le monde portait et même, sur des gens cela semblait être parfait, et sur d'autres, comme elle, cela semblait juste faux. Son visage était bien, mais elle avait tendance à acheter ses vêtements plus grands que nécessaire. Pourquoi le faisait-t-elle?

Elle n'avait jamais été fan des filles maquillant leurs visages. Cela semblait trompeur et pourquoi le faisaient t-elles ? Pour être un peu plus populaires? Remarqués par les garçons? Avoir des amis?

_Arg.,_ était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle savait que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Depuis quand se souciait-elle de la popularité? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire, que les garçons vous remarquent, quand vous étiez muet comme une porte? La vie s'améliorerait-elle vraiment, en ayant des amis qui enverraient vos regards frôler le sol ou vous envoyer le même regard que s'ils regardaient un chien? Elle les voyait. Elle remarquait toujours ce qui arrivait, quand les autres personnes ne le faisaient pas.

Elle boutonna sa chemise. Elle regarda dans le miroir et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant une longue période de temps. Il semblait que le miroir rejouait cette partie de sa vie où elle était petite. Cette partie de sa vie où elle avait des amis, lorsqu'elle était heureuse. A cette époque elle ne se souciait pas de l'école.

Bien, c'était quand elle avait cinq ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Préscolaire. C'était peut-être –même certainement - ses meilleures années. Elle sourit à l'image de trois filles jouant avec des poupées. Elles ne se disputaient pas, mais jouaient simplement. Elles sourirent et rirent et elles étaient juste des meilleures amies.

La nostalgie s'insinua en elle et une unique larme coula juste au coin de son œil. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre et détourna son attention du miroir pour voir Lavande et Parvati sourire et rire.

Elles parlaient du Trio de Serpentard. Il était si évident qu'elles étaient presque amoureuses de ces garçons haïssables.

Elle peigna ses cheveux essayant de les rendre moins ébouriffés, mais sans résultats.

- ... Ouais et Potter m'a promis qu'ils auraient un peu de temps libre juste pour nous vendredi après le dîner. J'espère vraiment qu'il tiendra sa promesse. Toi et Weasley venez bien entendu, mais Malefoy est le problème. Il a quelque chose à faire... Dit Lavande mais fut coupée par une Parvati haletante.

- Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'incrédulité dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne rigole pas. Il s'avère que Malefoy a quelqu'un en vue. Rajouta Lavande.

Hermione essaya d'écouter sans en avoir l'air. Malefoy? Amoureux de quelqu'un?

- Non, pas cela! Qu'ils aient du temps pour nous Vendredi. Répondit Parvati avec la larme à l'œil. Elle semblait plus que transportée. Elle battit des mains deux fois en disant _'Oui, enfin!' _

Hermione ne pouvait voir rien de bon dans cela, mais cela ressemblait surement à quelque chose de très bien, étant donné les regards que s'échangeaient Parvati et Lavande.

Elle regarda son horloge, il était temps de descendre, les leçons commençaient bientôt et elle avait besoin de prendre le petit-déjeuner avant que DADA ne commence.

Soudainement le silence se fit dans la pièce, et elle regarda vers les deux filles et les trouva en train de chuchoter.

_Mystérieux! Elles parlent toujours si fort, pour que tout le monde les entende._ Pensa-t-elle, en haussant les épaules, pensant que ce n'était probablement rien du tout.

Elle remarqua qu'elles la regardaient et se sentie soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle prit rapidement sa baguette magique et la mis dans sa poche, et cueillit ensuite tous ses livres et partit rapidement. Elle descendit en même temps que quelqu'un dans la salle commune. Elle laissa tomber un livre et se précipita pour le ramasser, mais avant de l'atteindre elle vit une main le prendre.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Finnigan.

- Je crois que tu l'as laissé tombé. Dit-il avec un sourire en le lui rendant.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se sentait maladroite, presque comme une enfant maladroite (bien qu'elle n'ait que seize ans) et sa voix suffisait à faire battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Etait-ce donc normal?

Alors il parla de nouveau, mais sa voix semblait lointaine. Elle pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, énonçant quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas calmement le comprendre. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait et réussit finalement à faire ainsi.

- ... Ok?

Elle le regarda, de quoi voulait-il qu'elle soit d'accord?

- Heu? Fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle était vraiment embarrassée maintenant.

- Je t'ai demandé si je t'avais blessée, ou si tu te sentais bien? Répéta t-il et elle dû les laisser couler avant de comprendre leur signification.

- Oh, non je suis bien. Tu ne m'as pas blessée. C'est de ma faute! Dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas rougir de son comportement stupide.

- Alors, commença t-il à parler d'une voix basse, presque chuchotant. Nous voyons-nous toujours ce soir, après le dîner?

Elle inclina la tête. Alors elle vit Lavande et Parvati descendre l'escalier et dit rapidement au revoir et s'enfuit de la salle commune, en destination de la Grande Salle.

Elle marcha devant les portraits et les peintures rapidement, ne prenant pas le risque de leur adresser la parole. La dernière fois que cela été arrivé, un portrait avec une vieille sorcière prénommée Raswientou quelque chose comme ca - elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait se souvenir- lui avait parlé si longtemps qu'elle avait manqué le petit-déjeuner et presque la première heure entière de Potions, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue avec Rogue.

Passer toute son après-midi à nettoyer des chaudrons n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire de nouveau.

Elle pouvait voir que certains portraits avaient très envie de parler avec elle et certains d'entre eux lui parlèrent mais elle fit comme si elle ne les avait pas entendu. Elle pouvait entendre les murmures. 'Fille grossière,' 'Quelle grossièreté!', 'demoiselle irrespectueuse'! Et les commentaires venaient à peine de commencer.

Elle atteignit la salle et marcha à l'intérieur pour prendre sa place. Elle n'était pas affamée donc elle remplit juste son plat de quelques fruits et les mangea lentement. Les raisins étaient délicieux, tout à fait savoureux et ressemblaient juste à ce quoi elle avait le plus besoin. Elle but alors un verre de jus de citrouille, sentant le liquide froid couler dans sa gorge.

Elle était sur le point de se verser un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille quand le célèbre Trio marcha en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati qui les suivaient.

_Ressembles aux chiots._ Pensa-t-elle en riant sottement à cette pensée. Elle suivit les garçons de ses yeux souriant d'un air content.

Après les avoir regardé pendant quatre minutes fixement, ses yeux devinrent aqueux et elle dut les faire clignoter. Elle termina son petit déjeuner et marcha de la porte vers la salle de classe DADA.

Elle avait presque vingt-cinq minutes d'avance avant que la classe ne commence, elle prit donc son temps et marcha lentement, sachant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, parce que le trio était rentré quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle erra en bas du couloir vide, espérant qu'elle passerait cette journée sans être harcelée par le Trio.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe vit le professeur de DADA assis sur la chaise, le pied sur la table. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, parce qu'il était assis les yeux fermés. Elle aimait cet enseignant. Le professeur Fletcher était tellement enthousiaste. Mais vous pouviez toujours voir dans ses yeux quand il aimait un sujet. Ses yeux brillaient littéralement quand il en parlait.

- Bonjour, Professeur. Dit Hermione en souriant au professeur nerveux. Il avait en effet dormi sur sa chaise.

- Heu? Oh, bonjour, Mlle Granger. Dit-il finalement en frottant ses yeux quelques temps avant d'enfiler ses lunettes.

Il étira ses bras et bailla.

Elle s'assit dans la classe et était sur le point d'enlever ses livres quand le professeur lui parla.

- Mlle Granger, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour faire quelque chose pour moi, commença t-il et quand elle hocha la tête et se mis debout, il continua : Pouvez-vous voir le Professeur Hagrid et demander si il prêt et si nous pouvons descendre dans trente minutes?

Elle hocha la tête et prit son sac scolaire du plancher. Elle était sur le point de partir quand le professeur parla de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas votre sac sur mon bureau? Allons, vous n'allez pas porter ce lourd sac atour de l'école entière. Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide de cette manière. A t-il souri.

Elle s'approcha de la table et y mit son sac.

- Vous avez raison professeur. Dit-elle en souriant en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle faillit rentrer dans le gosse Londubat, mais réussit à ne pas tomber.

- Désolée. Dit-elle en continuant à marcher.

Cinq minutes après avoir atteint la hutte d'Hagrid, elle frappa sur la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Après quelques coups supplémentaires, elle décida de crier son nom pour qu'il puisse probablement l'entendre.

- HAGRID. Cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il l'entendit.

- Bien Bonjour, Mione. Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il en souriant.

- Hé Hagrid. Le professeur Fletcher m'a envoyée. Il demandait si tout était prêt et si nous pourrions donc descendre dans environ trente minutes. C'est bien cela?

- Ouais, je pense que je suis prêt. Dis juste au professeur de venir. Ca va bien, Mione?

- Oui Hagrid, alors je vous verrai de nouveau dans peu de temps. Elle marcha rapidement et l'étreignit.

Il était l'un de ses amis et l'avait été depuis sa première année où elle n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner, chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Donc elle était venue quelques temps à sa hutte, quand elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais elle pleurait seulement! Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle pleurait et il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle le faisait. Il semblait qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Elle revint lentement vers le château, quand elle se rappela qu'elle était supposée se dépêcher parce que son professeur l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier et atteignit finalement la salle de classe.

Elle frappa une fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et marcha à la table du professeur. Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle dise ce que Hagrid lui avait dit.

- Tout est prêt, Professeur. Vous pouvez venir dés que vous voulez.

Elle prit son sac de la table et se tourna pour trouver une place libre. Londubat et un autre garçon avaient pris sa place habituelle et la seule place libre qui restait se trouvait à côté de... A côté de Malefoy?!

Elle respira à fond et descendit les rangées pour s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy. Elle regarda en bas de la table pour ne pas lui laisser voir à qu'elle point elle était vulnérable. Elle était assise parmi les serpents, entre les Serpentards. Avec Malefoy à côté d'elle, Potter et Weasley devant elle, et Zabinni et Parkinson derrière elle, Crabbe et Goyle sur la table sur sa gauche, il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Elle était prise au piège.

- Amusant de te voir ici. Railla Malefoy.

Elle l'ignora. Il attendait qu'elle réplique. Peut-être pourrait-elle aboutir à une retenue ou quelque chose comme ça.

_JE NE LE FERAI PAS!_ Hurla son esprit. Elle était fatiguée de ce jeu. Elle était fatiguée de ce chat jouant à poursuivre la souris.

Alors quelque chose arriva. Elle sentit sa main sur sa jambe, caressant sa cuisse droite. Elle le regarda abasourdie. Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait et tourna son attention vers le Professeur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas avec cela. Il continua à la caresser et elle le sentait aller de plus en plus haut.

_Oh Mon Dieu_. Pensa-t-elle en essayant de prêter l'attention au cours, mais trouvait cela de plus en plus dur.

Sa main avait maintenant atteint sa jupe. Elle enleva rapidement sa main et senti ses yeux sur elle.

Il saisit son poignet et la tira tout prés de lui. Alors il chuchota quelque chose qu'elle pouvait à peine entendre, mais elle l'entendit néanmoins.

- Maintenant sois-une-bonne-fille-et-ne-m'enlève-pas-ma-main. De nouveau. Siffla t-il et elle essaya de ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

- Mets tes mains sur la table et ne les déplace pas à moins que je te le dise, compris? Je t'assure que tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu ne m'obéis pas!

Elle inclina la tête et mis ses mains sur la table. Elle espérait vraiment que le professeur Fletcher verrait qu'il se passait quelque chose à sa table.

Elle entendit les autres Serpentards pouffer de rire et se demandait pourquoi ils le faisaient. Alors elle vit le Professeur partir avec d'abord les 3 premières rangées. Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais n'eut jamais l'occasion de le faire, puisque Malefoy la maintenait avec force et autorité de sa main sur la cuisse.

- Tu ne vas nulle part. C'était seulement les trois premières rangées. Nous devons attendre ici jusqu'à ce que Fletcher revienne dans... Qu'en penses-tu... Dix minutes? Penses à toutes les choses que l'on peut faire en dix minutes. Sourit-il d'un air ironique.

Il caressa sa cuisse de nouveau, maintenant sa main se dirigeait sous sa jupe. Elle était assise immobile, par crainte de ce qu'il lui ferait en représailles. Elle retint un gémissement. WOW, c'est certain qu'il avait les doigts habiles. Il ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de choses mais elle constata que sa respiration était devenue plus rapide et elle rougit.

- Tu aimes ça, hein? J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe putain. Dit Malefoy.

Il atteignit l'ourlet de sa culotte et était sur le point d'aller en dessous de cela, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était le professeur.

- Le reste me suit, s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en regardant Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie de voir un professeur.

Elle se mit debout et arrangea sa jupe, prit son sac et commença à marcher. Alors elle s'arrêta, et regarda Malefoy, qui se trouvait toujours assis sur sa place, ne prenant pas la peine de faire ce que le professeur avait dit. Comme le reste des Serpentards.

Alors elle dit, d'une manière que seul Malefoy put entendre.

- Je suis peut-être née-moldue mais je ne suis pas une putain. La seule putain ici, c'est toi...

Et elle sourit ensuite d'un air satisfait. Elle se sentait bien pour ainsi dire et l'air stupéfait de Malefoy devant sa réplique l'enchanta.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre spécial Drago/Mione mdr ! Alors ça va Drago est assez présent ?? Et bah ce n'est pas finit les filles, ça va être pire pour la pauvre Mione... OOOOOOOOOH Seamus et Mione, comme ils sont mignon... Vous ne trouvez pas ?? Lol ! Il n'est pas cool le Drago de la tripoter comme ça en plein cours, pauvre Hermione... Quoi que je suis sur qu'il y en a certaine qui aimerai être à sa place ! Je me trompe ??**

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°J'eSPèRe Que CeTTe aNNée SeRa BéNéFiiQue PouR VouS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	7. Chapi 7: L'extraordinaire

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ Le Corre _de me corriger et d'améliorer la fiction__! Kiss_

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Nini**__ : Merci. J'espère que tu as passé de bon réveillon aussi. Oui, qui n'aimerais pas être à sa place à CERTAIN moment ?? Lol ! Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Oui, c'est bien fait, mais elle l'a abimé !!! Mon pauveeeeee Drago !!! Sniiiff ! Lol ! Merci pour me corriger et de mettre en plus une review. Kiss Fort_

_**Mm**__ : Mdr. Merci pour ta review, ça ma fais plaisir. Je ne pence pas que Drago soit violent envers lui.... Lol ! Qui n'aime pas le Drago possessif et jaloux ?? Mdr. Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Oui, je l'aurais aussi giflé, mais ces de Drago Malefoy que l'on parle là ! Et on ne frappe pas un Drago Malefoy. Mdr. Mais c'est vrai c'est un vrai salaud dans le chapitre précédent, mais je te rassure il est encore plus salaud dans un autre chapitre.... Kiss_

_**Angel**__ : Mdr, Mme Orthographe, lol. Et bien, il y a 2 parties dans la fic, dans la partie 1, il y a 14 chapitres (déjà prête à être en ligne) et la partie 2, il y a 6 chapitres. De toute façon, si tu n'as pas le temps de la lire, je ne la supprimerais pas, alors tu auras tout le temps lol. Bonne chance pour t'es exams. Kiss_

_**Valderoy4**__ : Mdr. J'aime bien ta review, mdr. Et je vais un peu te décevoir, parce qu'elle ne va pas toujours lui tenir tête... Seamus aussi est un peu salaud, tkt. Lol. Alors j'espère que tu continueras à la lire, malgré que Drago soit salaud, mdr. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Merci. A toi aussi, et oui la santé c'est très important aussi. Promis ! Ca ne sera jamais se couple lol ! Voilà je l'ai dit !! Mdr. Qui ne préfère pas le méchant sue le gentil ??? Moi je choisi le méchant sans hésiter, sinon bah tu t'ennuie lol ! Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Bon alors là ça ne vas pas le faire !!! C'est quoi ta review toute folle là ?? D'où tu veux mettre mon chéri (Drago) à Azkaban ?? Et d'où tu dis qu'avec sa bouille il va se faire des amis intimes (tu aurais presque dit sous la douche avec la savonnette par terre !) tu es horrible !! Arrête de manger lors des fêtes parce que ça atteint ton cerveau là ! Mdr. Il faut bien de cruches dans une école, sinon sur qui se moquer ?? Mdr. Moi aussi j'ai connu un moment où j'étais à fond sur 1 mec, mais je ne bavais pas en public... Juste quand je fermais les yeux... Mdr ! On va arrêter de parler bave pour le moment, parce que c'est privé !!! NA !! Merci pour ta review (folle qu'elle est lol) et voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**JuDreams**__ : Oui elle est pas mal, lol. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Andr0maque**__ : Oui, tout le monde veut bien Seamus/Mione pour que Drago montre sa jalousie... Mdr. Et c'est vrai sa devient hot, mais ce n'est que le début... Non elles ne savent pas que c'est Hermione, parce que pour elles, ce n'est que sang de bourbe, la tête turc comme on dit. Lol ! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Jones 17**__ : Merci, bonne année a toi aussi. Ils y vont fort c'est vrai, mais s'ils sont gentil avec elle, où va la fiction ? Mdr. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Merci pour ta review. Mdr, ENFIN tu as compris, non je rigole tkt. JE te mes la suite maintenant. Kiss_

_**Mayelle**__ : Merci. Voilà enfin la suite. Kiss_

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 7 : L'extraordinaire

Mardi matin. Hermione était assise à une table dans la Grande Salle. Elle était un peu triste. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier comment s'était passée sa leçon avec Finnigan.

_Flash-Back___

Cela avait commencé par un retard de vingt minutes de la part de Finnigan.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une imbécile, quand elle vit que le célèbre Trio le suivait de prés.

Elle regarda Finnigan et nota qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait là. Il passa droit devant elle, avec le bras de Potter autour de son coup comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Elle avait pu sentir son visage prendre une violente couleur rouge d'embarras et de colère et le pire était que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et elle les effaça rapidement d'un revers de main afin que personne ne les remarque.

Elle pouvait entendre la conversation des garçons. Ils se trouvaient probablement à une table quelques mètres plus loin. C'était comme si ils voulaient qu'elle sache qu'ils s'amusaient bien. Comme si ils savaient qu'elle attendait Finnigan.

Elle était sur le point de s'en aller et de prendre ses livres quand Pansy Parkinson marcha prés d'elle en envoyant à Hermione un regard fâché et dégouté. Millicent Bulstrode, une autre fille laide de l'avis d'Hermione, suivait Parkinson tel un chiot.

Hermione reçut le même regard de Bulstrode.

- Drago chéri, je t'ai cherché partout. Je dois admettre que je suis étonnée de te voir ici, dans...

Alors la voix de Millicent Bulstrode s'éleva,

- La bibliothèque... Pansy... Ca s'appelle une bibliothèque.

Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait à ce commentaire. Il était si évident que Bulstrode venait de faire remarquer à quel point Pansy était stupide.

- Oui, la bibliothèque... Dit Parkinson, et il était facile de voir qu'elle aussi avait compris le commentaire de Millicent.

Pansy lança à Millicent un regard qui fit colorer son teint.

- Nous descendions juste le couloir quand nous avons rencontré Seamus. Il allait à la bibliothèque et nous avons décidé de le suivre. Mais il apparaît que notre ami ici présent a oublié pourquoi il venait à la bibliothèque. Et il doit chercher un livre qu'il voulait regarder... Dit une voix trainante, appartenant à Malefoy.

- Euh... Je cherchais un livre de Potions. Moi... Je ne suis pas bon en cours de potions. Dit Finnigan rapidement.

- Et bien, tu aurais pu me le demander. J'ai beaucoup de livres sur les potions et puis il y a Malefoy dit Weasley en pouffant de rire. Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas maintenant? Allons-y!

Hermione les vit marcher devant elle de nouveau. Parkinson sur le devant avec Bulstrode et vint ensuite Finnigan qui marchait entre Potter et Weasley. Malefoy fut le dernier à fermer le cortège. Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda.

Il lui semblait que tout s'était arrêté. Son cœur battait maintenant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il lui sourit d'un air vainqueur. Il regarda le chemin qu'avaient emprunté ses amis et revint vers elle.

Malefoy marcha tout prés d'elle. Quant à elle, elle essayait de sembler calme comme si sa présence ne la dérangeait pas, voire même comme si il n'était pas du tout là.

_Calme, sois calme. Oh non, il vient tout près. Que faire? Bien Mione, fais juste semblant que tu lis quelque chose d'intéressant_.

Elle regarda le livre devant elle et fixa les lignes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot. Pas une phrase ne signifiait quelque chose. Non, pas même un mot.

Il plaça sa main droite sur la table et la gauche sur la chaise. Sa respiration venait tout près, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, sentant comme de la menthe poivrée, frais et doux.

- Salut, sang-de-bourbe. Dit-il de la même voix traînante qu'il avait utilisé quelques instants auparavant.

- Va t-en, Malefoy! Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder maintenant! Je lis, tu ne le vois pas ou es-tu simplement aveugle? Essaya-t-elle d'attaquer en espérant qu'il s'éloigne.

Il rit sous cape et se pencha encore plus prés d'elle. Sa bouche touchait presque à présent le lobe de son oreille.

- Bien sang-de-bourbe. Je dois dire que tu dois être vraiment extraordinaire si tu arrives à lire avec cette tête. Tu es douée ou tu feins juste de lire? Je dois admettre que je pense que la dernière proposition est la plus correcte Chuchota t-il.

Il leva le bras et prit une mèche d'Hermione de sa main gauche pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Il caressa doucement sa gorge et continua en bas de son dos. Il arrêta de déplacer sa main quand il arriva au milieu de son dos.

Il saisit alors soudainement son poignet et l'entraîna derrière une grande étagère à livres. Cela se passa si soudainement, qu'elle lança un minuscule glapissement.

- Alors sang-de-bourbe. Tu penses vraiment être drôle hein? Je t'avais dit de ne pas enlever ta main mais tu l'as fait et tu vas maintenant en subir les conséquences! Siffla t-il.

Elle gémissait de douleur tant il serrait fort son poignet

_Fin du Flash-back_

Elle regarda son poignet. Il était toujours gonflé et rouge.

Elle avait toujours craint Malefoy, mais là, elle avait été réellement terrifiée. Elle avait regardé ses yeux quand il avait dirigé sa baguette magique vers son cœur, et le mauvais regard qu'il lui avait rendu lui disait qu'il était sur le point de lui infliger une malédiction impardonnable.

Remercie Mme Pince de s'être montrée à ce moment-là.

La bibliothécaire avait hurlé sur Malefoy, pour avoir osé diriger une baguette magique sur un autre étudiant mais comme d'habitude, il n'obtint pas de retenue. Il avait rit et avait fait des excuses à Mme Pince. Il avait alors embrassé, Hermione la sang-de-bourbe, sur la joue, comme s'ils étaient amis.

Elle avait été trop choquée pour faire quelque chose. Lui hurler dessus, dire à Mme Pince qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout amis et qu'il avait plutôt essayé de la blesser. Mais elle se tenait juste debout. Trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle venait de 'survivre' à un sort impardonnable. Et elle savait que Malefoy reviendrait. Il obtenait toujours sa vengeance. Il n'oubliait jamais une personne et revenait frapper. Faire un seul mouvement et elle aurait la malédiction sur elle.

Elle craignait qu'elle ne soit pas assez forte pour survivre à un tel sort. Ce n'était pas de l'amusement, c'était dans la catégorie 'impardonnable'.

Elle soupira. Que devait-elle faire?

Elle vit que beaucoup d'étudiants commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle avait été assise plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle but rapidement ce qui restait de son jus de citrouille, et suivit Lavande, Parvati, Neville et Seamus vers les portes, s'assurant qu'ils étaient assez prés s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

Ils ne l'aideraient probablement pas si quelque chose arrivait mais c'était mieux de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait témoigner contre Malefoy au procès des Magiciens; si elle n'était pas capable d'être là aussi... N'est-ce pas?

Au moins, elle espérait que Finnigan lui vienne en aide.

Ils errèrent dans le château, elle, se trouvant à quelques pas derrière eux et ils étaient presque en retard. Lui, Finnigan, ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour la regarder.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une place, Hermione fut seule de nouveau et ils prirent leurs manuels.

Le professeur McGonagall était déjà assise derrière son bureau, attendant que chacun arrive et prenne place sur leur siège. Comme toujours, les Serpentard arrivèrent quelques secondes avant que le cours ne commence.

McGonagall leur lança un regard sévère avant de débuter la leçon.

Heureusement, bien que ce ne fût un cours en commun avec les Serpentards, Hermione avait eu une place devant la classe prés du professeur McGonagall et il n'y avait aucun Serpentard dans un rayon de deux mètres autour d'elle.

Elle sourit. La métamorphose était l'une de ses matières préférées. Elle aimait le professeur, bien que l'on connaisse McGonagall comme étant strict. En réalité, beaucoup d'élèves avaient cultivé soit la crainte soit la haine pour cet enseignant particulier. Mais pas Mione. Elle l'aimait.

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle quand personne ne le faisait? Bien.... Elle se le demandait souvent la nuit, quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et elle était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était parce que McGonagall était toujours juste, peu importe la maison a laquelle vous apparteniez.

Comparée aux autres professeurs, comme Rogue par exemple, McGonagall était plus douce. Oui, elle pouvait être dure et stricte, mais elle pouvait aussi être gentille.

- Ouvrez s'il-vous-plaît vos livres de métamorphose au chapitre 4. Dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant autour d'elle la classe pour voir si chacun obéissait.

- Bien. Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur le charme de _'Imitor'_, qui est employé pour? Quelqu'un sait? Demanda McGonagall. Hermione connaissait la réponse et leva donc sa main. Personne d'autre ne le fit.

- Oui, Mlle Granger. Dit le professeur McGonagall en faisant un geste de la main pour l'inciter à se lever.

- Le charme _'Imitor'_ signifie feindre. Vous devez dire par exemple _'Imitor-le-livre'_ et ensuite la chose sur laquelle vous avez dirigé votre baguette magique se transforme à volonté en un livre pendant cinq minutes, selon la manière dont est jeté le sort. Si vous voulez un livre spécial, vous devez concentrer votre esprit dessus. '_Imitor'_ est une autre version de _'la potion Polynectar'_, mais il ne dure pas longtemps. Dit Hermione et respira profondément avant de continuer.

- Le plus long charme jeté l'a été en 1837 par une sorcière qui expérimentait des charmes. Elle tint le charme pendant plus de 72 heures où elle avait transformé son lit en une chaise. Dit Hermione en se rasseyant de nouveau.

- Très bien, Melle Granger. Je peux voir que vous avez fait vos devoirs. Démontrez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît, le charme ! Demanda McGonagall.

Hermione se leva de nouveau de sa chaise et entendit quelques marmonnements de la part des Serpentard, _'L'animal de compagnie des enseignants_', _'Sang-de-bourbe-qui-sait-tout_', et quelques autres qu'elle ne put saisir.

- Retournez vous, s'il-vous-plaît, Mlle Granger afin que le reste de la classe puisse voir votre sort. Transformez cette écharpe en un livre. Dans n'importe quelle sorte, que vous voulez. Dit McGonagall en lui remettant une écharpe pourpre.

Elle prit l'écharpe et la tint dans ses mains. Elle sentit les yeux de tout le monde sur elle et essaya de ne pas rougir.

_- 'Imitor-livre'. D_it-elle en donnant un petit coup de sa baguette magique vers l'écharpe pourpre.

L'écharpe se métamorphosa immédiatement en _'__Fierté et Préjugés__'_ par Jane Austen, un de ses auteurs favoris.

Le professeur battit des mains quelques temps et sourit.

Aucun des étudiants n'applaudit ou ne dit quelque chose. Ils s'attendaient juste à ce qu'Hermione fasse bien son travail, sans aucun défaut, rien pour critiquer le résultat.

Elle leva la tête et regarda toute la classe. Malefoy attrapa ses yeux et elle ne put regarder plus loin. Il lui semblait parfois que Malefoy savait comment lier un corps sans lever sa baguette magique.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle trembla. Son regard fixe était si froid. Aucune chaleur ni émotion n'apparaissaient. Quand il venait à sourire d'un air suffisant, il souriait ou riait comme si cela était un cadeau spécial. Il savait comment faire toutes ces choses sans montrer d'émotions dans ses yeux. Il était extraordinaire.

Le reste du temps, la classe pratiqua le charme. Quelques un le travaillèrent bien, mais beaucoup avaient encore des problèmes. Comme Neville Londubat, juste pour prendre un exemple. Bien qu'il soit un Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait croire a quel point il était maladroit quelques fois.

_Je veux dire, allons, comment un sort aussi simple peut-il être difficile à être réalisé?_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait le garçon. Il était presque en larmes, parce que McGonagall se trouvait à côté de lui.

Elle regarda sa table, voyant les couvertures différentes des livres éparpillés un peu partout sur la table. Alors, elle regarda les tables des autres élèves.

La sienne était la seule à être couverte de livres, a part celle de Malefoy. Elle essaya de lire les titres de ses livres, mais renonça vite, parce que la distance était trop grande. Elle soupira.

La cloche sonna et les étudiants commencèrent à s'approcher de la porte. Elle cueillit tous ses livres de 'I_mitor_' et dit rapidement le charme pour que les choses reprennent vite leur forme originale.

Elle sourit quand elle vit que tous ses livres d'amour redevinrent un crayon, un mouchoir, le bracelet, l'anneau et le livre de sorts.

- Mlle Granger, WOW. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Vous êtes la première étudiante à avoir réussi à transformer beaucoup de choses pour les faire revenir à leur état d'origine. Je suis vraiment impressionnée. Dit le professeur McGonagall en lui souriant.

Merci, professeur. Dit Hermione en souriant à la sorcière ainée.

Elle prit ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Les autres étudiants commencèrent à sortir et elle soupira de nouveau quand elle vit qu'ils plaisantaient et riaient.

Elle remarqua Malefoy, Potter, Weasley et le reste des Serpentards autour d'elle. Avec un regard conquérant, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Lavande et Parvati les suivirent bientôt. Ils coururent vite mais échouèrent parce que Lavande rentra directement dans Finnigan et tous ses livres tombèrent.

Essayant probablement de rattraper le Trio. Pensa Hermione et elle en put s'empêcher de froncer le nez, comme si cette simple pensée était atroce et horrible.

Elle entendit Finnigan murmurer quelque chose à Lavande, probablement 'désolé' ou quelque chose comme cela. Il la regarda avant de se tourner vers... Elle-même??

Oui, il marchait effectivement vers elle. Et c'était certainement clair, parce qu'il lui sourit. A elle!

- Salut Hermione. Dit-il quand il l'atteignit. Elle le regarda. Cligna.

- Salut Seamus. Dit-elle rapidement et se rappela immédiatement ce qui était arrivé hier.

Il l'avait prise pour une imbécile, ne se montrant pas à temps et s'éloignant ensuite avec le groupe des Serpentards.

- Ecoute Hermione. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolé pour hier. Je venais quand Weasley a soudainement saisi mon bras, me demandant où j'allais. Dit-il.

Elle le regarda. Cligna des yeux deux fois avant qu'il ne parle.

Et... Je ne pouvais pas juste dire, que je... Que j'allais à la bibliothèque voir, euh... Voir. Hum... Tu... Tu sais? Dit Finnigan, en la regardant sans trace de remords. Ses mots l'avaient vraiment blessée. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans ses yeux?

- Bien sur. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bien alors. Au revoir. Je dois partir maintenant. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard fâché.

- Hé Seamus! Viens! Hurla une voix, venant du couloir. C'était Dean, le meilleur ami de Seamus, lui aussi à Gryffondor.

- Je viens! Hurla Seamus en arrière. Bon Hermione. Je te vois plus tard, hein? Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule comme si tout était bien.

- Ouais, bien sûr, plus tard. Marmonna Hermione en regardant la table.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux de nouveau. Juste bien!

Elle prit son sac et le balança sur son épaule. En prenant le livre de la bibliothèque, elle le mit dans ses bras, et marcha hors de la salle de classe.

Elle pouvait toujours sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Tout était un peu flou quand elle marcha, et ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait juste devant elle. Elle rentra dedans, laissant tomber son livre et son sac sur le plancher.

Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, mais ils furent rapidement pris par l'autre personne. Elle leva les yeux. Qui était-il? Elle pouvait voir quelques cheveux blancs, mais les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, donc elle ne put voir exactement qui c'était.

- Par Merlin, Granger. Regarde où tu vas! Dit une voix sur un ton trainant.

C'était Malefoy de nouveau. Elle ressentit un sentiment de peur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux « Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? ». Il tenait ses affaires dans ses mains. Il semblait presque agréable au premier abord.

Il saisit son poignet déjà gonflé et la douleur se fit sentir. Avant c'était juste des larmes silencieuses, mais elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Il desserra sa prise sur son poignet, mais il la tenait toujours. Alors il l'amena dans une salle de classe vide.

Il la traîna vers une table et fit voler les objets sur le plancher avant de la soulever, la plaçant dessus.

L'air froid frappa son poignet et elle le mit soigneusement entre ses genoux.

Les mains froides balayèrent ses larmes et elle arrêta lentement de pleurer, ayant peur des conséquences si elle continuait.

Les mains froides continuèrent à tenir sa tête. Elle essaya d'éviter son regard fixe, regardant tout sauf lui.

- Regarde-moi! Siffla t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

C'était comme si elle agissait sous le sort Imperium, parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de se soumettre à son désir.

_Peut-être a t-il quelques dons, et il peut faire de la magie sans baguette ?_ Pensa-t-elle en essayant de raisonner.

Elle vit d'abord sa bouche, une moue ironique. Puis son nez, et alors ses yeux entrèrent en contact et elle regarda fixement dans l'argent -des yeux grisâtres, incapable de regarder autre chose.

Il se pencha en avant, trop prés, et pouvait presque toucher ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu sais... Hermione... Dit-il. Juste le son de son prénom sur ses lèvres, était si stupéfiant, juste de la manière dont il le prononçait. Elle s'empêcha de lui sourire stupidement.

- Toi et moi... Nous pourrions juste être « grands » ensemble... Dit-il. Elle le regarda, à quoi jouait-il?

- Mais malheureusement, tu es une sang-de-bourbe. Une Gryffondor. Mlle-je-sais-tout. Il avait exposé tout cela sans même cligner des yeux. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes monter. « Elle était juste une sang-de-bourbe » et ça elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. Et tu sais quoi? Demanda t-il.

Elle secoua simplement la tête.

- Bien que je te vois seulement comme une sang-de-bourbe, une Gryffondor et une Mlle-je-sais-tout, ca m'a fait quelque chose, je t'ai pris en sympathie vois-tu. J'ai une règle d'or qui est que je m'occupe toujours de ce qui est mien, ou de ce qui va l'être bientôt aussi. Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Quoi... Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle sentait ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il la voulait et elle allait être sienne?

- Oh... Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Je crois que tu sais VRAIMENT ce que je veux dire. Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi! Hurla t-il pratiquement, et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il se retint de rire.

Elle inclina sa tête dans la défaite. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne voulait pas être la propriété de quelqu'un, particulièrement si ce quelqu'un était un Serpentard, et surtout lui.

_Je ne le laisserai pas gagner._ Pensa-t-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, sa langue envahissant sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa en retour mais seulement parce qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse doucement. Il semblait qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait et après quelques secondes, il lui accorda ce désir. C'était le baiser dont elle avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.

Il s'arrêta, étudiant ses yeux. Elle frissonna. Ce baiser était si grand, elle était presque en feu.

Mais celui-ci ne dura pas. Il parla de nouveau.

- Voyons Sang-de-bourbe. Je ne savais pas que tu me voulais... Il lui lança son célèbre petit sourire et se retourna. Il marcha vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui, sourit et puis s'en alla.

Elle était assise immobile. Elle pouvait toujours entendre ses derniers mots _'je ne savais pas que tu me voulais...._', et ces mots continuaient à jouer dans son esprit.

_Par l'enfer!_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je_ _ne me donnerai jamais à Malefoy. C'était la dernière fois. Je me battrai contre lui et je ne serai jamais une propriété de Malefoy. Je préférerai mourir! Bien que... Son baiser était vraiment grandiose... Non! Je ne le laisserai pas gagner!_ Pensa-t-elle et un petit sourire - déterminé celui-là - se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Ou peut-être pourrais-je l'employer comme un avantage?_ Pensa-t-elle, son visage devenant plus large au fur et à mesure que se dessinait un sourire calculateur.

**Voilà encore un chapitre avec Drago !! Et c'était du chaud et encore ce n'est rien... Lol !! Alors dois-je mettre la suite ou vous vous êtes lassez ?? J'avais bien aimé ce chapitre, parce que c'est là où commence le Drago possessif !! Lol !!**

**Que pensez-vous que la Hermione va faire pour se jouer de Drago ?? **

**Dites-moi !! Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	8. Chapi 8: Près Au Lard

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

**_MERCI_ **_pour tout à :_ **Le Corre** _et_ **Appl3 d'0r**, _de me corriger (bah oui, je fais quand même des fautes, quand on lit et relit la même chose on ne voit pas) et d'améliorer (Il y a toujours un truc à modifier) la fiction (qui n'est PAS de moi) __! Kiss à vous deux les filles, vous faites un boulot génial._

_**

* * *

**_

RaR_**:**_

_**Evy**__ : Merci. Mon dieu, je me sens mal là ! J'ai mal traduit ce mot ! Et en plus c'est un chef d'œuvre (enfin je l'ai jamais lu, mais il parait !!) Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Je ne travail pas seule sur cette fiction, je traduis et on me corrige ! Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Mdr. Demande lui la recette pour pas que je n'en mange, on ne sait jamais. Lol ! Ou alors ça vient de toi, et là et je peux rien faire pour toi. Lol ! Oh par Merlin, ne me parle pas de son visage d'Ange et de ses tablettes !!! Mince j'ai bavé, trop tard ! Lol ! Oui, c'est sympa des cruches pour se moquer d'elle, lol. Elles servent un peu à ça ! Lol ! Mdr ! Oui, avant aussi, quand ils été en short.............. Huuuuuuuumm !! C'était le bon temps mdr. C'est facile de dire : Allez, résiste ! Ce n'est pas SI compliqué que ça !!! Mais quand tu as 1 beau goss comme ça, tu n'a PAS envie de résister !! Mdr !! Avoue toi non plus tu ne résisterais pas lol !! Même ta conscience te le dit ! Mdr ! __Je pence qu'à chaque fois que je verrais une de t'es review elles seront folle les une comme les autres, mais tkt, je l'ai aimes bien lol. Kiss_

_**Mm**__ : Qui n'aime pas Drago Malefoy JALOUX ??? Moi je l'aime comme ça ! Jaloux et possessif lol ! C'est grave docteur ?? Lol ! Merci et à toi aussi Bonne Année 2009. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Ouf si tu as bien aimé comme les autres. Mdr, je me répète (désoler), mais j'aime Drago possessif et jaloux mdr. Tiens là voici cette suite. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Ouf ! Tu ne vas pas t'en lassé (enfin j'espère lol). Mais quand ça sera la fin désolé, mais ça sera la fin lol (je suis très perspicace des fois et ça peut faire peur ! Lol). Voici la suite tant désiré (enfin si c'est le cas lol). Oui Hermione est un peu son objet, tu verras pourquoi.... Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Je te réponds sur toute les review que tu as posté en retard lol. Je ne sais pas si je te pardonne ! Mdr. Non je rigole bien sur que je te pardonne ! Lol ! Merci pour t'es reviews. Elles me font plaisirs. Tkt je continue pour vous. Kiss_

_**Le Corre **__: Peut être qu'il aime !! Mais comme tu l'as dit, il est trop fière pour le dire à haute voix, mais peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il veut juste l'avoir parce que justement, c'est la seule qu'il n'a pas eu dans son lit! Merci pour tout Flo. Kiss _

_**Audrey **__: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fais super plaisir. Je suis contente que je boss bien, et on m'aide pour cela, on est 3 dessus. Lol. Tiens voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Allis13**__ : Et oui, Drago est méchant, il aime être méchant, et je vais te dire un truc, moi aussi je l'aime méchant. Et puis c'est toujours les beau goss les méchants. Lol ! Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Ta review, simple c'est vrai, ma fais rire. Pauvre Seamus quand même. Oui il est con ! Mais il en faut toujours 1 non ? Mdr. Pas de chance c'est tombé sur lui. Lol. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui est écris lol. Et tkt on ne va pas le revoir de si tôt le Seamus... Oups ! Lol. Et puis, si elle veut lui reparlé, elle peut, elle est seule depuis des années, et enfin, autre que Serpentard, ne lui parle alors bon, même s'il est nul c'est toujours ça ! Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Mdr. Et oui Pansy... Bah c'est Pansy. Mdr. Pas très fufute, et pourtant elle n'est pas blonde ! NA ! (Ca c'est pour ceux qui se moque de nous les blondes lol). Et non Drago ne doute jamais de lui ! Lol ! 1 Malefoy ne doute jamais de lui ! Kiss_

_**Ayuluna**__ : Tu es ma 1__er__ review PAS très sympa ! Alors je répète pour la, je ne sais pas combien de fois : Elle à déjà été traduite, MAIS pas entièrement (en tout qu'à pas la partie 2) et moi, (j'ai bien évidemment demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur) je modifie certains passages, pour améliorer la fiction, qui comme je traduis, ne fais pas très français. Et tout le monde (enfin ceux qui on lut la 1__er__ traduction) me dis que c'est mieux que la 1__er__ traduction (qui n'a fais que traduire, ce qui fais que tout n'est pas très français). Si tu ne veux pas la lire parce que tu pence que c'est du copiage, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, c'est ton droit. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, je ne l'ai pas pris mal, ni rien. Et je te réponds tout simplement à ta question. Je ne fais pas ça pour la facilité de la partie 1 ! Vu que j'ai prit directement à la source. Tiens-moi au courrant de ma réponse si je me suis bien expliqué ou si tu as quelque chose à redire. Bonne journée. _

_**PrettyLo'**__ : Merci. Tiens voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Lillylabiche**__ : Merci pour ta review. Lol. Oui, ce n'est pas cool pour elle, mais ces l'auteur qui la voulu, pas la traductrice lol. Moi personnellement, si le mec réagi comme ça je me laisserais pas faire, même s'il est mignon, mais bon, c'est DRAGO MALEFOY là ! Lol. Oui Drago est presque à ses genoux, sauf si c'est le contraire lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Elodu92**__ : Elle se laisse faire, parce que ce n'est pas comme dans le livre, où elle avait Ron et Harry pour l'aider, il n'y a pas eu toutes ces aventures pendant leurs 1__eres__ années à Poudlard et donc le personnage n'est pas pareil. Ouais Drago est possessif (et c'est ce que je préfère lol). Merci pour ta review. Je dirais à l'auteur que tu aimes bien. Kiss _

_**sSakySs**__: Lol ! Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps ! Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 8 : Près-Au-Lard

* * *

- Je veux visiter Honeydukes, mon frère dit que c'est le meilleur endroit possible pour trouver des bonbons ! Dit une fille brune qui passait devant Hermione.

Elle regarda les quatre jeunes filles déambuler devant elle.

Se promener dans Pré-Au-Lard aurait pu être amusant, mais si on marchait seul, cela pouvait vite devenir ennuyeux, particulièrement si les gens marchant prés de nous riaient et étaient parfaitement heureux. Ainsi, c'était difficile de se trouver à Pré-Au-Lard.

Et c'était ce qu'était toujours Hermione. Seule. A arpenter seule les rues. Toute seule et essayant d'éviter le Trio Serpentard, ce qui pouvait être difficile de temps en temps, parce qu'ils semblaient toujours apparaître au moment où s'on y attendait le moins. Ainsi, c'était très dur de se promener dans Pré-Au-Lard.

_Je pense que je visiterai d'abord les Trois Balais et boirai une agréable bouteille__de Bièraubeurre._ Pensa-t-elle en fuyant à la hâte les gens heureux.

Elle descendit la rue, vers le pub, Les Trois Balais. Le temps était un peu froid et elle essaya de tenir sa cape étroitement serrée autour d'elle-même.

Elle poussa légèrement la porte en bois, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur où elle fut frappée par un souffle chaud venant de la cheminée prés de l'entrée. La pièce n'était pas bondée comme l'étaient les rues mais quand même… Beaucoup de gens occupaient la plupart des tables. Elle parcourut la pièce essayant de voir s'il y avait des places disponibles vers le fond.

_Oh Merde !!_ Elle se tenait debout, complètement ahurie.

Weasley et Potter étaient assis dans le fond ce qui signifiait…

- _Alors Sang-De-Bourbe_. Dit une voix traînante.

Pas lui de nouveau ! Pourquoi apparaissait-il maintenant ?

Elle se retourna et fit face ainsi à un type blond souriant, visiblement ravi : Malefoy.

Son petit sourire trop confiant l'ennuyait à présent ; tout l'ennuyait d'ailleurs maintenant, les gens heureux et les gens riants, les jeunes qui tentaient de la bousculer parce qu'ILS devaient aller quelque part, les plus vieux qui marchaient main dans la main avec leurs petites amies ou leurs petits amis et enfin Malefoy... Son petit sourire l'ennuyait tant, qu'elle considérait même gifler son visage, mais essaya de trouver une meilleure idée, sachant qu'il ne serait pas intelligent de le gifler.

- Oui, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux maintenant ? Eclaire-moi s'il-te-plaît, parce que je meurs d'envie de connaître ce que je peux faire pour te faire passer une merveilleuse journée. Répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

- Voyons, voyons, Granger. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas dire cela. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, nous n'en avons pas parlé hier ? Dit-il une moue moqueuse sur son visage d'ange.

Elle sentit qu'il la saisissait par le bras et elle fut poussée vers le fond de la pièce, vers Potter et Weasley. Elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais trébucha presque trois fois sur le chemin parce qu'il tenait son bras si durement qu'elle ne pouvait éviter les gens à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient son chemin.

_Va au diable Malefoy !_ Pensa-t-elle avec colère et en serrant les dents, pour ne pas hurler de douleur quand sa hanche rencontra brutalement le coin d'une table.

- Eh bien, Malefoy, nous commencions à nous demander où tu pouvais être. Dit Potter en clignant de l'œil à Hermione.

Elle le regarda juste fixement très en colère.

Comment pouvait-elle penser l'employer comme un avantage? Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait impossible que son plan ne fonctionne.

Et maintenant quand elle pensait de nouveau à ce que serait son plan, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à quel point il était stupide. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pouvait séduire Malefoy ? Il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy étaient réputés pour leurs faits d'être impitoyables et mauvais. Il n'a même jamais eu de rapport '_réel_'. Cela ne durait pas plus que – hum ! Que dire- trois ou quatre jours, selon la beauté de la fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Sang de Bourbe ? Persiffla une voix dans son oreille.

Elle regarda Malefoy et elle put parfaitement voir pourquoi les filles étaient folles de lui, il était beau et riche. Seulement, son attitude posait problème, ou du moins lui posait problème.

- Rien, vraiment. Répondit-elle en regardant le sol, ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'elle rougissait.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse deviner ses pensées précédentes. Malefoy beau ?

- Hé bébé ! Appela soudainement Weasley.

Hermione se tourna sur sa chaise et elle vit Lavande et Parvati se précipiter vers leur table.

_Oh Mon Dieu… Elles vont probablement demander pourquoi je suis assise ici… Merlin que je hais ma vie !_ Pensa-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Et oui, la première chose que Parvati dit tout en traînant une chaise vers la table, la plaçant ainsi prés de Weasley, tellement prés qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur ses genoux, était :

- Alors, Hermione. Commença Parvati. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici, n'est-ce pas Lavande ?

- Hum ! Dit Lavande. Elle n'avait pas écouté, trop occupée à regarder rêveusement Potter. As-tu dit quelque chose Parvati ?

Parvati répétait sa question quand Weasley l'interrompit.

- Ma puce, pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher à boire avec Lavande. Il prit de l'argent dans sa poche et le donna à Parvati qui se leva en tirant Lavande loin de Potter et lui lança un petit '_Humph_'

Quand les filles furent hors de vue, Potter et Weasley tournèrent leur attention vers Malefoy.

- Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de traîner avec ce… Ce… Dit Potter en regardant Hermione, comme si elle était juste une simple chose, ce qu'elle n'aima pas… Du tout !

Elle s'assit au fond de sa chaise le fusillant du regard. Mais qui était-il pour oser parler d'elle comme cela !! Pour l'appeler 'Ce' !

Malefoy plaça un bras sur l'arrière de sa chaise, chose a laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, donc elle sauta presque hors de la chaise. Elle essaya de s'asseoir juste au bord de la chaise, parce qu'avoir le bras de Malefoy sur elle était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait maintenant.

- Ben… Dit Malefoy en souriant d'un air songeur plutôt content. Il reprit :

- Je ne peux vraiment pas voir en quoi cela vous concerne, mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir…

Il déplaça sa chaise tout prés d'Hermione, ce qui fait qu'elle s'assit encore plus loin sur le bord. Elle le regarda, dégoûtée.

- Elle m'appartient… Dit-il en regardant Potter et Weasley et ensuite Hermione. Elle est à moi.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie. Il semblait que ses mots étaient enregistrés et passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle est à moi, à moi, à moi ! Ces paroles faisaient écho dans sa tête. Elle se mit debout et le regarda de haut en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Je ne serai jamais à toi. Je n'appartiens à personne ! Elle courut rapidement vers la sortie.

Elle pouvait l'entendre rire. Des petites larmes de colère se formaient dans ses yeux, et elle remarqua Lavande et Parvati qui marchaient dans sa direction portant un plateau de verres remplis de Bièraubeurre et fut sur le point de s'arrêter pour les laisser passer, mais elle décida de ne pas le faire. Franchement, elle ne s'en souciait pas, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

- Hé Hermione. Tu nous quitte déjà ? Dit Parvati en riant sottement.

Lavande se joignit à elle en riant aussi bêtement que son amie.

Elle les heurta, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter ou de les contourner. Elle entendit le fracas des verres et se rendit compte que le sol était recouvert de bièraubeurre, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, car tout ce qu'elle désirait était : sortir.

Elle entendit leurs hurlements et sourit d'un air satisfait quand elle entendit Parvati geindre que son nouveau haut était ruiné a cause des taches de bièraubeurre.

Elle atteignit la porte en bois et la poussa. L'air froid frappa son visage.

Où devait-elle aller ? Il n'était pas encore l'heure de rentrer et les calèches de l'école ne seraient pas la avant trois heures.

Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Les gens la regardaient. Elle tourna la tête et descendit la rue. Oh, elle se sentait folle maintenant.

Pendant l'heure suivante, elle marcha autour de Pré-Au-Lard, essayant de contenir sa colère. Ce plan n'était pas si bien que cela. Elle devait essayer de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, puis elle pourrait l'humilier devant l'école entière, mais faire cela devait être agréable pour elle, sinon son plan tomberait a l'eau.

_Oh Merlin, que faire ? Je ne veux vraiment pas lui présenter des excuses. Ma fierté m'empêche de le faire. Je ne veux pas le supplier, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre._ Pensa-t-elle et s'assit sur un banc prés de la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle regarda le sac de livres qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait achetés, mais elle l'avait juste fait sans regarder les titres des ouvrages. Une chose typique qu'elle faisait quand les choses allaient mal.

Elle regarda la maison, la Cabane Hurlante telle qu'on la nommait. Cela semblait paisible, grand et vide. Certaines des fenêtres étaient brisées, mais elle savait que l'on ne pouvait pas rentrer par les fenêtres, ou même la porte. Elle avait souvent vu des garçons essayer de le faire, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer comment la maison pouvait être de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas calmement se centrer sur quelque chose, donc elle détendit juste ses yeux fatigués.

- Tu sais… La prochaine fois, tu ne partiras pas en courant, sauf si je t'en donne la permission. Dit une voix irritée.

Elle secoua la tête ; la voix l'avait effrayée parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des pas s'approcher. Drago Malefoy prit place à côté d'Hermione sur le banc. Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il avait trouvée.

- Je te pardonne cette fois, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas de nouveau. Je t'ai cherché pendant une heure entière ! Dit-il, la regardant d'un air contrarié.

Pendant cinq minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, juste le silence, un silence complet. Si elle n'avait pas pu le voir à côté d'elle, elle aurait très bien pu être assise seule.

Elle regarda ses mains, espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elles tremblaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il l'avait choisi entre toutes les personnes de Poudlard, mais il l'avait choisie. Peut-être devrait-elle juste le lui demander… Pourquoi pas ? Il était juste assis à côté d'elle, maintenant.

- Heu… Malefoy ? Commença-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Comment devait-elle continuer ? Si elle disait juste : Hé, je veux juste savoir, pourquoi tu m'as choisie ? Non, cela semblait stupide.

- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Dit-il, semblant étonné qu'elle veuille lui parler.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Dit-elle mais elle ne savait pas comment continuer.

- Pourquoi je t'ai choisie ? C'est ça ?

Et alors ce fut son tour de le regarder d'un air songeur. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle inclina juste la tête.

- J'ai mes raisons mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est aussi parce que tu es la seule de notre année que je n'ai pas encore eue. Lui dit-il, en la regardant avec arrogance.

- Oh… Je vois !

Elle regarda loin de lui, sentant à nouveau des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux.

- Bah, à quoi tu t'étais attendue ? Que je me jette sur le sol et que je te donne mon amour éternel ?

Il lui sourit. Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Bien sur que non ! La simple pensée d'un Malefoy sur le sol, lui disant qu'il l'aimait... Risible !

- Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ? Dis-le-moi… Sang de bourbe.

- Bien sûr que non ! Cette simple pensée est absurde ! Et même si c'était ce que tu voulais, je ne le voudrai pas ! Cria-t-elle, pensant à la phrase qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle ressemblait à une fille gâtée de douze ans.

- Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas le choix ! Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Dit-il carnassier. Et je te veux maintenant, bien que tu ne sois rien.

Son visage était maintenant rouge due aux cris. Il saisit son poignet toujours endolori et la tira prés de lui.

- Comment oses-tu… Je ne m'en soucierai pas même si tu étais MERLIN lui-même ! Laisse-moi seule ! Hurla-t-elle, essayant de retirer son poignet de sa prise, de s'écarter de lui.

Il la tira encore plus prés, ce qui fait que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Alors, il l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. Il dirigea habilement sa langue doucement à travers ses lèvres. Elle haleta, ce qui fait qu'elle lui donna accès à sa bouche et à sa langue.

Elle le sentait qui caressait son dos et se rapprocha de lui, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Elle mit doucement sa main sur sa joue et le caressa légèrement.

Ils se séparèrent, quand ils furent tous deux en manque d'oxygène. Tous les deux prirent une profonde bouffée d'air froid. Elle le regarda, étudiant son visage pâle et fut stupéfié de voir comment il la regardait avec les joues rougies. Elle pouvait sentir ses propres joues brûler d'excitation et d'embarras. D'excitation à cause de ce qu'il était et d'embarras parce qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait senti un sentiment mystérieux à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme du… Désir ?

- Ohé, Malefoy, viens ! Il est temps de partir ! Hurla soudainement une voix.

Hermione vit que Draco regardait quelqu'un derrière elle, et elle se retourna donc pour voir qui c'était. Deux personnes marchaient vers eux, lentement et négligemment, comme si ils gouvernaient le monde et ne le partageaient avec personne.

- Tu sais Drago. Dit Ron Weasley, si tu veux tu peux apporter la sang de bourbe… Je pourrais employer certains, enfin tu sais… Divertissements.

Il cligna alors de l'œil à Hermione, lui donnant une envie soudaine de vomir.

- Peut-être pour plus tard, mais pas avant que j'en ai fini. Dit Malefoy ce qui provoqua le rire de Weasley et Potter.

Il mit sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche et y préleva une petite enveloppe. Hermione avait suivi ses mouvement et quand elle vit l'enveloppe, elle la regarda curieusement, soulevant un sourcil, comme pour dire : Pour qui diable est –elle destinée ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être enthousiasmé ou effrayée du plan qui se refermait sur elle.

Il la tenait toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle ne savait pas si elle devait la prendre ou pas. Il se leva du banc et la laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

- N'oublie pas de la lire ! Dit-il en riant.

Il s'éloigna alors lentement, plaisantant avec les deux autres.

La dernière chose qu'elle put entendre, avant qu'ils ne soient complètement hors de vue, fut Potter demandant s'il (Malefoy) avait cru qu'elle (Hermione), irait jusqu'au bout.

Elle n'entendit jamais la réponse. Ils étaient trop loin, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

_Incroyable !_ Pensa-t-elle. C'était la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle venait de partager son troisième baiser avec lui. Elle pensa à ces quelques jours derniers. Elle avait pleuré à cause de lui, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait ensuite embrassé trois fois sur la bouche…

Cette seule situation semblait Incroyable !

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre que j'adore... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il devient encore plus possessif ! Mdr. Je sais ce n'est pas cool pour la « victime », mais j'aime bien ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous les filles ? Bien ou Bien ? Lol ! **

**Ca n'a rien à voir avec la fiction, mais... TWILIGHT est ENFIN au cinéma français !! Et c'est obligé que j'aille le voir (enfin si le cinéma de la campagne le met ! Ce qui me fais douté...) J'ai hâte de voir ce que sa donne ! Voilà mon moment d'égarement, à si, ma mère a vu la bande annonce et veux que je lui prête les livres- ce qui va être dur parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer !! Et mon meilleur ami, c'est moqué de moi, quand je lui est dit que j'allais le voir- méchant garçon ! Bon ok je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon entourage. Bon film à celle qui vont le voir, et lisais les livres ceux qui connaissent pas !**

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits (que j'ai fais SEULE sans piquer la traduction déjà faites !), je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction, et la modifier pour l'améliorer !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS°Oo.**

**Kis****s. ****Fiind-l0ve**


	9. Chapi 9: Amis ?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ Le Corre _et_ Appl3 d'0r _de me corriger et d'améliorer la fiction__! Kiss à vous deux ! Je ne sais pas si la traduction aurait aussi bien marché sans vous._

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Nini**__ : Merci. Voilà enfin la suite. Kiss_

_**Luxiole** : Lol ! J'en ai un peu marre des fictions où Drago est gentil, doux, et qu'il est près à changer de camp pour elle. Par contre si tu aimes quand il est possessif __**AVIS**__ à toutes : _

_**Pour les Drago possessif = **__Souvenirs d'une amnésique__ de Pomme vertes._

_Voilà la suite et merci pour toutes t'es reviews. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Merci pour ta review. Voilà ce qu'il y a dans la lettre... Plus bas... lol. Il y a 14 chapitre dans la partie 1, et 6 dans la partie 2, elles sont toutes traduites, sauf que la partie 2 je dois encore améliorer. Je suis déçu par la version française, je préfère la version Canadienne de Twilight lol. Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Voilà la suite avec le contenu de la lettre. Kiss_

_**Lillylabiche**__ : Merci pour ta review, sa me fais ultra plaisir, mais je ne suis pas seule sur la traduction. Voilà ce que contient la lettre. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Une fois par jour... C'est tout ? Lol. Mdr. La fierté c'est bien, mais il y a des moments où ça casse tout lol. Comment résister sur ses (délicieuses) lèvres ?? Moi je ne peux pas, alors si en plus il te dit viens, moi j'y cours mdr. Moi j'aurais lu la lettre, sinon conséquence grave lol. Ouais Harry plus sombre j'aime, Ron aussi. Lol, mais je crois que je préfère Blaise et Nott en méchant. Lol. Mdr, vive le maquillage... Kiss_

_**Ysa**' : Merci pour t'es review. Toutes les filles l'aiment possessif lol. M'en fou Twilight je l'es vu bien avant qu'il ne sorte et je n'aime pas trop la version française. C'est pour ça que je l'ai vu en version Canadienne et en VO. Je préfère les livres, c'est sur ! Kiss_

_**Le Corre** : Merci de mettre des reviews et de me corriger, je suis contente de t'avoir connue, vraiment. J'ai hâte que tu me dises pour ma mini-fiction. Kiss_

_**Caella **: Merci. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo** : Merci, je me suis bien amusé au cinéma, avec ma pote et ma sœur on se moquait, on faisait semblant de faire les gamine de 12 ans en bave et hurlant EDWARD, parce qu'on disait qu'on allait rien attendre du film à chaque apparition des mecs, et en faite c'est nous qui faisions plus de bruit. Mdr. Pas trop quand même. Lol. Kiss_

_**Audrey **: Désolé si ça met trop de temps entre 2 chapitres, mais c'est pour laisser le temps à mes 2 correctrices de corriger et de faire leur devoir et tout lol. Merci pour ta reviews. Voici enfin la suite. __Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai expliqué pourquoi à la fin. Merci pour l'auteur, mes 2 correctrices et moi, c'est gentil. J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire. J'adore ta review lol. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de la lire en Anglais lol. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review, mais on est 1 traductrice, 1 correctrice de faute et 1 autre pour les phrases encore pas top. Lol. Je suis sur que l'auteur à eu ton mot. Lol. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Mm**__ : Tkt si tu n'as pas put voir le film, je te donne un lien pour le voir sur internet. Mais chut ! Lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Elodu92**__ : Je ne te dirais rien lol. Tu as déjà réponse à pleins de question dans le chapitre lol. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b **__: Oui, il est toujours satisfait, mdr. Le pire ?? Tu veux dire la meilleure des punitions : Ses baisers mdr. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui va l'arrêter ce Drago lol. Oui un salaud, mais le plus beau ! Mdr. Et non ce n'est pas Malefoy mdr. Qui te dit que ça va être son ami ?? Mdr. Les mecs ne savent pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Lol. C'est sa signature son sourire. Mdr. J'aime Drago comme ça moi. Lol. Moi aussi j'ai été déçu par la version française. Je poste tout les mercredis et samedi/dimanche (ça dépend le week-end). Oui tu l'as surement lu, mais pas entièrement. Kiss_

_**

* * *

**_

B0NNe LeCTuRe :

Chapitre 9 : Amis ?

* * *

Elle se trouvait assise dans le dortoir, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. De temps à autre elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe sur la table. Elle plissa ses lèvres, envoyant un baiser au miroir.

_Je me demande ce qui est écrit dans la lettre._ Pensa-t-elle en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe.

Elle se sentait fascinée par l'enveloppe, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun indice concernant son contenu.

- Pourquoi n'ouvre-tu pas l'enveloppe pour lire ce qu'elle contient ? Tu devrais... Tu la regarde depuis que nous sommes rentrées de Près Au Lard et cela fait presque cinq heures ! Dit Lavande.

Elle déglutit et leva des yeux nerveux vers la jeune sorcière aux cheveux bruns.

- Alors ? Je serai toi, je l'ouvrirai avant que Parvati ne revienne. Elle a tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres. Ainsi, si tu ne veux pas que l'école entière ne sache ce qu'il se passe, tu devrais l'ouvrir maintenant. En plus, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il dit. Dit Lavande en riant sous cape à sa propre remarque.

Hermione regarda fixement la fille. Qui était-elle pour lui donner un conseil ? Hermione voulait lui répliquer de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, quand elle s'aperçut que Lavande avait marqué un point. Parvati en parlerai à toute l'école, si jamais elle découvrait ce que la lettre contenait.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et la tourna dans ses mains, sentant le papier se déchiqueter. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, déchirant juste le côté. Elle déplia le papier et respira à fond avant de le lire.

_« Sang de Bourbe_

_Rejoins-moi vendredi à midi pile, à l'extérieur de ta salle commune. _

_Portes des vêtements convenables, demandes à Lavande si tu n'en possèdes pas. _

_Je sais qu'elle voudra t'aider. Tu me montreras ! Ne sois pas en retard !_

_D.M »_

Elle grinça des dents. Ce sale Scroutt à pétard. L'insinuation qu'elle ne possédait pas de vêtements convenables. Quel idiot ! Si seulement il était ici, alors elle...

Lavande rit sottement, ce qui fait qu'Hermione revint à la réalité, loin du pays imaginaire où elle orchestrait le meurtre de Drago Malefoy. Elle regarda la fille et remarqua qu'elle avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule.

- Merlin, Lavande ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de vie privée ? Dit Hermione, avec un regard sévère adressé à l'autre sorcière.

Lavande ne fit que rire encore plus fort, se jetant sur le lit le plus proche, celui d'Hermione, et se roula, riant si fort que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Hermione rit à son tour. Alors soudainement, le rire de Lavande se transforma en sanglots.

- Lavande ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Dit Hermione, mais aucune réponse ne vint de Lavande.

Elle était sur le point de s'approcher du lit quand les sanglots redoublèrent. Elle recula rapidement, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Pourquoi diable pleure-t-elle ?_ Pensa Hermione en essayant de penser à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

_Merlin, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais vécu de situation comme celle-ci. Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre le retour de Parvati ? _

Quand elle entendit les sanglots devenir plus doux, elle s'approcha de Lavande. Rien ne se produisit et elle fit un autre pas. Elle se retrouva bientôt assise sur son lit, une main reposant doucement sur le dos de Lavande. Elle regarda la fille, se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Lavande s'assit et Hermione retira vivement sa main. Des larmes étaient visibles sur les joues de Lavande et Hermione les essuya à l'aide de sa manche.

- Désolée, Lavande. Je ne savais pas que cela te vexerait, je ne voulais pas dire... Dit Hermione, qui avait le sentiment d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je crois que c'est moi qui dois te dire _'désolée'. _Dit Lavande en riant nerveusement.

- Pourquoi tu le dois ? Demanda Hermione, mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par Lavande.

- Parce que, toutes les choses, hein ? Toutes les choses que je t'ai dites. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été agréable avec toi ; je ne t'ai jamais défendue quand quelqu'un disait quelque chose sur toi, j'ai vu comment les Serpentards te traitent et pour cela et beaucoup plus, je suis tellement désolée, Hermione. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard de te demander cela, mais voudrais-tu être mon amie ? Tout le long de son monologue, Lavande fixait le sol.

Hermione était sur le point de dire non, quand elle se rappela le moment qu'elles avaient partagé cinq minutes auparavant, où elles avaient ri ensemble, en plaisantant et s'amusant. Elle voulait de l'amitié, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait parler.

- Je n'aurais pas du te le demander. Je sais que c'est impossible pour toi de me pardonner. Je le mérite. Marmonna Lavande.

- Non. Répondit Hermione, avant de continuer : Je désire te donner une chance. Mais juste parce que je te pardonne, cela ne veut pas dire que j'oublie totalement. Mais ouais, si tu es sûre, je veux bien être ton amie. Dit Hermione en souriant timidement à Lavande.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci, Hermione ! Je suis si heureuse que tu veuille bien. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Oh non. Dit Lavande en regardant, de l'avis d'Hermione, d'une façon nerveuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu penses à Parvati et aux Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione, embarrassée face à l'explosion soudaine de Lavande. Lavande se clarifia la gorge et continua.

- Non ! Eh bien, oui, en quelque sorte. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir et si tu changes d'avis à propos de notre nouvelle amitié, je le comprendrai.

Hermione leva un sourcil, attendant que la sorcière s'explique.

- C'était moi ! Geignit Lavande et des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux de nouveau. J'étais celle qui a prévenu Harry de... De ton rendez-vous avec Finnigan... Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Demanda Hermione avec une voix dure. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai voulu impressionner Harry et je n'ai pas pensé qu'il s'en servirait. Qu'il aille en réalité prévenir Drago.

Les larmes roulèrent lentement en bas des joues de Lavande et il était évident qu'elle était vraiment désolée.

Hermione caressa doucement son bras, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise face à cette situation, mais repoussa loin cette idée. Lavande était désolée et Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qui arriverait si Malefoy était au courant, elle avait juste été irréfléchie et idiote.

- Lavande... Je te pardonne. Tu ne savais pas ce qui arriverait. En plus, Finnigan est un idiot ! Elle sourit tandis qu'elle disait la dernière partie.

C'était vrai, Finnigan avait été un âne et elle le détestait pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée.

- Merci Mione, tu veux aller dîner ? Demanda Lavande, gaie de nouveau.

- Ouais, j'aimerai bien, Lavande. Dit Hermione en souriant au surnom que lui avait donné l'autre sorcière, sa nouvelle amie.

Le même surnom qu'employait toujours sa mère, le même surnom qu'elle employait toujours lorsqu'elle se parlait à elle-même.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a pour dîner. Sais-tu le menu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Nan, mais c'est bon d'habitude, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda Lavande.

Hermione inclina la tête. La nourriture de Poudlard était toujours excellente. Elle sentit que sa nouvelle amie lui prenait le bras et ils sortirent du dortoir ensemble, riant sottement de rien de spécial.

La salle commune était vide et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient quinze minutes de retard pour le dîner. Hermione arrêta de marcher. Elle avait horreur de marcher dans la salle quand tout le monde la regardait. Elle aimait quand elle y allait et s'asseyait sans que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Elle y était devenue habituée.

Comme si Lavande avait lu dans son esprit, elle sourit et essaya de la traîner. Hermione tint fermement. Un jour où elle avait été en retard par rapport aux autres, beaucoup l'avaient fixé et certains avaient même pouffé de rire en la montrant du doigt.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Mione. Souviens-toi, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'iras plus seule désormais. C'est ce à quoi les amis servent. Lavande sourit et poussa du coude Hermione.

_Oh Merlin. Veux-je vraiment le faire ?_ pensa Hermione en donnant un sourire faux à l'autre fille.

Elle sentit que son bras était tiré et le reste de son corps suivit. Il lui semblait que l'air devenait de plus en plus suffocant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la Grande salle. La Grande Salle, où beaucoup de gens seraient assis, en train de dîner et qui la regarderaient dés qu'elle serait entrée dans la salle.

Oh Merlin, que pouvait-elle faire ? Que devait- elle faire ?

Il y avait seulement dix mètres jusqu'à la porte, dix mètres jusqu'à ce que toute l'attention ne soit sur elle. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle espérait, non, elle souhaitait que personne ne la remarque. Seulement cinq mètres maintenant, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant elles se tenaient debout juste devant la porte. Elle vit le bras de Lavande monter vers la poignée de la porte et il lui semblait que le temps ralentissait quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement.

- Il semble qu'ils ait vu quelque fantôme, tu ne crois pas ? Chuchota Lavande.

- Hein-hein. Dit Hermione en inclinant la tête, incertaine que Lavande avait entendu sa réponse de génie.

Elle se sentait si stupide. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide sur la foule et posa ses yeux sur la table du personnel. Hagrid cligna de l'œil gaiement et elle lui donna un petit sourire en réponse.

La table des Gryffondors la regardait, enfin les regardait, comme si elles étaient des animaux mystérieux enfermés dans une cage. Elle vit Lavande sourire et cligner de l'œil vers quelques camarades de Gryffondor.

Elle déplaça son regard fixe à la table des Poufsouffles et vit qu'ils regardaient leurs tables comme si ils n'étaient pas intéressés par ce qui arrivait. Les Serdaigles, cependant, étaient un peu différent. Ils regardaient Hermione et Lavande, la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards.

Hermione suivit leurs regards à la dernière table, et vit que les Serpentards regardaient Malefoy, Potter et Weasley, attendant leurs réactions.

Hermione était sûre que si une fourchette serait tombée par terre, chacun serait capable de l'entendre. Elle aussi, regarda le Trio, attendant quelque remarque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle le faisait.

- Oh, Harry ! Donne-moi les pommes de terre ! Dit Weasley.

Hermione le fixa. Il était juste assis là, ne la regardant pas, continuant juste à manger. Potter donna les pommes de terre à Weasley et lui aussi continua de dîner, bien qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Elle regarda Malefoy et remarqua un petit scintillement dans son regard. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Il semblait aimer cela et l'approuvait ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si cela l'aiderait à se débarrasser de cette image. Mais sans aucune chance, il semblait toujours autant suffisant.

Chacun semblait se rendre compte que Malefoy n'avait pas objecté que la 'Sang de bourbe' avait une amie quand Lavande fit signe de la main à Potter et que tous les deux lui répondirent, chacun continuant à manger et à parler comme ils le faisaient avant qu'Hermione et Lavande ne pénètrent dans la Salle.

- Oh non ! Parvati a du oublier de nous garder une place. Dit Lavande en se dirigeant vers Parvati qui était entourée de plusieurs garçons de Gryffondor. Bon, alors, on se contentera de ta place habituelle.

Lavande prit rapidement un siège, qui était en réalité celle que prenait d'habitude Hermione, et lui indiqua de prendre celle qui se trouvait juste en face.

Hermione gémit mais marcha néanmoins autour de la table et s'assit, faisant face à Lavande et avec une bonne vue sur la table des Serpentards. Maintenant Malefoy était absorbé dans une conversation avec Potter et Weasley. Elle regrettait de ne pas être plus proche, parce qu'ils semblaient manigancer quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois assise ici pendant des années, cela a du être assez morne, hein ? Je veux dire, tu ne pouvais pas entendre simplement ce que disaient les autres. Dit Lavande en la regardant pensivement.

- Ben ! Je n'avais pas non plus le choix. Personne ne me voulait soit à la fin ou au milieu de la table. Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à pleurer sur quelque chose comme cela de nouveau. Elle était forte et elle ne se permettrait jamais de pleurer devant autant de personnes, enfin devant une école entière pleine de gosses. Parce que c'est comme cela qu'elle voyait ceux qui étaient de son âge ou plus jeunes qu'elle, une bande de gosses intolérables.

Elle mangea son dîner et essaya de se maintenir au niveau de tout ce que Lavande disait, mais il lui semblait que quand Lavande se mettait à parler, elle ne s'arrêtait pas plus. Elle arrêta d'écouter la bavarde et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Malefoy.

Il était d'une manière attrayant et beau. Elle suivit ses mouvements et remarqua à quel point il était assis gracieusement. Elle changea rapidement de position et s'assit aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait.

Pansy était presque assise sur ses genoux, essayant d'obtenir son attention, mais elle vit qu'il la repoussa loin de lui, comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne l'admette jamais à haute voix, elle se sentait plutôt heureuse. Il l'avait choisie, elle et non la souillon de Serpentard.

- Viens-tu Mione ? Demanda Lavande et Hermione tourna son attention vers sa nouvelle amie.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Je viens. Dit Hermione en lui adressant un grand sourire.

* * *

**Pour les filles qui aiment les Drago possessif allez lire : Souvenir d'un amnésique de Pomme Verte, la fiction est complète et génial.**

**Oh Mon Dieu !! Une Lavande un peu trop collante et pas doué dans la vie de la pauvre Hermione !!! Moi perso je préfère être seul qu'avec une bavarde qui n'est pas doué pour ses remarques, et qu'elle ne voit pas que ça fait mal. Enfin bon, heureusement ce n'est qu'une histoire, et ce n'est pas moi la victime/héroïne. Lol ! Alors... Drago est d'accord avec l'amitié de Lavande et d'Hermione... Bon ou mauvais signe ?? Merci pour vos reviews précédents. J'attends les futurs avec impatience. Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour le retard, mais ma correctrice numéro 2 a eu des soucis d'ordinateur. Mais nos souci je publie mercredi comme si de rien n'était promis. Je vais aussi bientôt publier mon chapitre 9 de ma fiction : ****Un amour fascinant****. Alors si vous voulez voir il n'y a pas de souci lol. Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une mini-fiction, sui devait être juste un os, mais je suis à fond de dans lol, sur le couple Harry/Hermione. J'espère que, malgré l'amour que vous porté à Drago vous la lirez pour me dire si je dois arrêter ! Lol. Il y aura un peu de lemon alors âme sensible sautez le passage lol. Je la posterais quand une amie m'auras dit : Vas-y, tu peux ! **

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! ****Thank You !! XD **

**Et au fait, l'auteur de la fiction lit vos reviews !!! **

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS MeS LeCTeuRS Quii Me LaiiSSe TouJouRS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS**** Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	10. Chapi 10: Que dois je porter ?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ _Beaucoup _**Le Corre** _et _**Appl3 d'0r** _de me corriger encore et encore et toujours et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction __! Vous êtes géniaux les filles. Kiss fort_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Mm**__ : Alors tu as été le voir le film ? Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Peut-être que c'est lié ! Qui sait ? A oui moi et l'auteur lol. Désolé c'était bête lol. Tu le sauras très vite ne t'inquiète pas lol. Voici enfin l'autre épisode de la saison 1. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Et tu le sauras bientôt pour le rendez-vous ! Mdr ! Moi aussi j'ai préféré le livre qu'au film ! J'ai un lien pour le voir en vo mais pas sous titré ! Voici la suite, merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Elodu92**__ : C'est sur Lavande n'est pas l'amie qu'on voudrait toute lol. Si Drago dit rien c'est que... Non ? Lol. Désolé que le demain ne soit que maintenant, mais j'ai dit pourquoi à la fin !! Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review. Super le Drago possessif hein ? Lol. Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour ton aide, avec ton boulot, ta famille, t'es fictionS et tout. Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Merci pour ta review. Désolé pour ce retard, mais on y est pour rien, je l'ai expliqué à la fin pourquoi, mais t'inquiète, si on a de la chance ça ne se reproduira plus. Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Ce n'est PAS ma fiction, je ne fais que traduire. Lol. Et oui Lavande n'est pas toute blanche lol. Kiss_

_**Allis13**__ : Peut-être que ce que tu sans est vrai, mais peut-être pas !! Mdr. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**La pitchoune**__ : Merci pour ta review. Oui je sais pour mon ENORME faute pour le livre ! Je n'ai pas fais attention et j'en suis désolé. On me la déjà dit ! En plus c'est un livre connu et je n'ai pas fais gaffe à ça ! Désolé. Merci encore pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Ysa'**__ : Et oui pauvre Mione avec Lav-Lav ! Lol. Merci pour ta review. Et ne me cherche pas pour Twilight. Parce que moi j'ai tout lu avant toi et tous pleins d'autre livres... Na ! Mdr. Quel âge on a franchement ? Kiss_

_**Andr0maque**__ : Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise ! Voilà la suite tant désiré lol. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : Mdr. Pourquoi tout le monde a remarqué ca ? Mdr. Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review. Kiss _

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Même si tu n'as pis la dernière review, je te réponds en dernier parce que je mets plus de temps à te répondre mdr. Ensuite merci pour ta review (qui me fais toujours rire). Mdr tu t'y connais en pétasse ? Tu les reconnais de loin toi ? Tu as un radar ? Non parce que Mione a été seul pendant de longues années, alors une amie c'est un cadeau, malgré que se soit Lavande. Moi je serais heureuse qu'il repousse la Pansy, en s'imaginant que c'est pour moi. Mdr. Ta conscience a besoin de vacances ? Je la comprends, elle doit avoir beaucoup de boulot dans ton cas ! Mdr. Qui n'aime pas les types comme lui, physiquement mais caractère j'aime bien aussi, enfin des fois ! Lol. BLAISE, NOTT en bave aussi, même si on ne sait pas leur tête, a pars Blaise, mais leur personnage sont bien. Lol. Même si on n'en parle pas beaucoup de Nott. Sniff !! AHHHHHHHHH (soupir de désespoir), les mauvais garçons !! Qu'ils sont géniaux, beaux, salaud, mais on les aime quand même ! Mdr. On doit avoir un dossier pour folle dans un hôpital, avec ticket d'entrée, mais pas de sortit. Mdr. Bon allé, j'arrête avec mon blabla, voici la suite. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 10 - Que dois-je porter ?

* * *

- Comment trouves-tu cette robe? Demanda Lavande, pour la dixième fois dans la journée.

Hermione regarda la robe noire que Lavande lui montrait et fronça les sourcils.

- Lavande… Deux choses! Premièrement, le rendez-vous n'est que dans quatre jours, alors pourquoi se donner la peine de trouver une robe aussi rapidement? Et deuxièmement, je ne porterai jamais ça ! Elle est trop vulgaire à mon goût ! Hurla Hermione, lasse de regarder les robes.

Elle massa ses tempes, un mal de tête était en prévision et elle voulait éviter cela.

- Tu ne veux pas être belle? Demanda Lavande, en faisant de grands yeux effrayés. Et concernant cette robe « vulgaire » comme tu la nommes… Je l'ai trouvée dans ta garde-robe, ce qui signifie qu'elle est à toi et non à moi, bien que je n'objecterai pas si c'était le cas. Rajouta Lavande.

Hermione secoua la tête et marmonna : Prends-la !

Lavande poussa un cri aigu et étreignit Hermione.

_Pourquoi? _Pensa Hermione en fixant le plafond au-dessus de son lit_. Pourquoi ai-je dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider à trouver une robe? J'aurai du savoir qu'elle prendrait ça à cœur. Merlin, aidez moi!_

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux filles regardèrent Parvati pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en les voyants puis se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Hermione était sur le point de demander pourquoi Parvati agissait comme cela, quand Lavande prit la parole

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, je pense qu'elle est simplement jalouse parce que nous sommes amies maintenant…

Amies, amies… Le mot continua à se répéter inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompe le fil de ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amie avant cela et maintenant elle en avait une. Pouvait-elle réellement considérer Lavande comme une amie? Elle en doutait. Lavande ressemblait seulement à quelqu'un qui l'aider à s'habiller, quelqu'un qui lui donnait juste des conseils.

Hermione était tristement reconnaissante pour cela bien que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle aurait espérer d'une amie. Elle avait le pressentiment que Lavande voulait obtenir autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

La veille, Lavande était revenue avec un nouveau collier, qui devait être un cadeau de Potter. Mais pourquoi lui donnait-il un cadeau aussi couteux, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour aucune fille auparavant?

Quelque chose clochait et elle voulait découvrir ce que c'était. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait simplement de fausses idées… Peut-être que Lavande était la fille de ses rêves et qu'il se fiancerait avec elle? Ouais, c'était surement ça. Cela devait être ça!

- Lavande, je suis fatiguée. Pourrions-nous, s'il te plaît, arrêter pour aujourd'hui? Je veux dire, nous avons demain et après-demain et encore le jour d'après… Nous avons quatre jours pour trouver une robe et je ne suis même pas sûre que j'y aille. Dit Hermione, attendant l'explosion qui devait suivre.

Mais elle ne vint jamais…

- Hermione… Mione, tu ne dois pas y aller si tu ne le veux pas. Je pense juste qu'il serait sage de s'y rendre, et de découvrir la raison pour laquelle il veut te voir. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas excitée, parce je sais pertinemment que tu l'es. Répondit Lavande, la regardant d'un œil sinistre.

Ce fut la fin de la discussion. Hermione essaya d'expliquer à Lavande qu'elle ne désirait pas l'attention de Malefoy à son égard, ni d'aucun autre Serpentard, mais Lavande agita juste la main. Elle soupira.

Peut-être qu'avoir des amis n'était pas aussi simple que cela en avait l'air. Ou peut-être que Lavande était simplement difficile à cerner.

- Lavande, je suis tellement fatiguée. Je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant. Dit Hermione avec un faux bâillement.

Lavande sembla un peu triste mais inclina la tête et sourit.

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et brossa ses dents. En faisant cela, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et gémit. Elle semblait si laide, ses cheveux ne voulaient toujours pas coopérer et elle décida de demander à Lavande si elle pourrait les fixer ou au moins tenter d'y faire quelque chose demain.

Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle de bain quand elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait toujours voir les traces de dents de Malefoy sur ses lèvres. Les souvenir du jour où elle l'avait embrassé affluèrent et elle haleta quand elle se souvint dans quel état d'excitation elle s'était trouvée ce jour là.

Elle toucha sa lèvre et souhaita presque qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait à Pré-Au-Lard. Oui, presque. Elle était toujours terrifiée par lui, et se sentait effrayée face à ce qu'il ferait ensuite.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, s'avançant vers son lit quand elle s'aperçut que Lavande était sur le point d'enfiler son manteau.

- Tu vas quelque part? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais. Dit Lavande d'une voix lointaine. Harry veut me voir. Ajouta-t-elle en riant sottement.

- Oh. Fut tout ce que put répondre Hermione.

- Ne m'attends pas, ma puce, parce que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda l'autre fille sortir de leur chambre, écoutant ses pas claquer en descendant l'escalier.

Elle se mit au lit, et se plaça sous les couvertures. Ce lit était tellement confortable et elle aimait être couchée là, écoutant les voix ou les sons.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle fixait le plafond, quand Parvati revint soudainement. Se cheveux semblaient un peu en désordre, ainsi que sa cape. Elle avait probablement vu Weasley ce soir.

Parvati ne dit rien, et ne regarda pas non plus Hermione qui suivait des yeux le parcours de la jeune fille dans la pièce.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de me regarder fixement! Siffla soudainement Parvati.

Hermione tourna la tête, regardant de l'autre côté, écoutant les mouvements de Parvati. Elle pouvait entendre Parvati marmonner entre ses dents mais c'était si faible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des mots.

Hermione se mit sur son côté et s'endormit lentement, et n'entendit donc pas Lavande revenir de son rendez-vous.

Hermione se réveilla le matin suivant avec un sentiment proche de la détente. Elle parcourut des yeux le lit de Lavande et la trouva couchée sur son dos tourné vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, étant certaine de ne pas avoir entendu Lavande rentrer, mais haussa les épaules. Elle avait été fatiguée et c'est probablement pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille revenir de son rendez-vous avec Potter.

Elle déplaça son regard vers la fenêtre et sourit quand elle vit le soleil. Ca allait être une belle journée, elle pouvait presque le sentir dans son corps. Elle s'assit sur son lit et arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin puisque le soleil venait juste de faire son apparition.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et décida que puisqu'elle était réveillée, elle pourrait prendre une douche plus longue que d'habitude. Et au moment où elle aurait terminé, Lavande serait reveillée et ils pourraient donc essayer de coiffer ses cheveux convenablement. Ouais, cela semblait être un bon plan.

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant était de réveiller Parvati. La simple pensée de la fille grognon l'horrifiait, et elle décida donc d'éviter de la réveiller.

Pas qu'elle était effrayée de Parvati. Il y avait juste quelque chose en elle qu'elle ne supportait pas; elle était juste toujours taciturne et lui lançant tout le temps ses regards haineux, et la raillant à tout bout de champ.

Elle tourna les boutons et soupira d'aise quand l'eau chaude frappa son corps, la massant lentement,

Otant toute tension qu'elle portait inconsciemment en elle.

- Mmh. Gémit Hermione, tandis que l'eau la relaxait. Ses mains suivirent ses courbes, massant les jambes de bas en haut. Elle lava doucement son corps, essayant de se purifier l'esprit en même temps.

_Je me demande pourquoi il m'a choisi... Je dois savoir!_ Pensa-t-elle en coupant l'eau.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'empara de sa serviette. Elle se sécha rapidement avec la serviette bleue qu'on lui avait offerte pour l'anniversaire de ses dix ans. C'était sa préférée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe.

- Bonjour Mione! Dit une voix, faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Lavande... Tu es réveillée? Demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que l'autre fille devait être réveillée pour pouvoir lui parler.

C'était juste une réaction stupide quand quelqu'un vous a effrayé.

- Ouais, bien que j'aimerai dormir encore un peu plus longtemps. On a ce maudit cours de Potions à la première heure, hein? Sourit Lavande en sortant de son lit.

Hermione la suivit des yeux, jusqu'a ce que la porte de la salle de bains se ferme.

- Alors, t'es amie avec Lavande maintenant, hein? Demanda Parvati, regardant haineusement Hermione.

Hermione, peu certaine de savoir si elle devait parler à cette fille, inclina la tête.

- Tu dois savoir qu'elle doit être vraiment cinglée pour même te considérer comme son amie, n'est-ce pas? Siffla Parvati, se tenant debout devant Hermione, et était même trop proche d'Hermione de l'avis de celle-ci.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Hermione, en regardant la fille froidement.

_Ha! Lavande devait être cinglée pour être son amie. Comme si! Lavande n'avait rien... Le collier !!! Bien sûr, ce devait être pour cela que Potter lui avait donné ce cadeau._

Parvati inclina la tête, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit ou quelque chose du genre.

- Sois prudente avec ceux en qui tu as confiance. Chuchota Parvati, la regardant d'un air mauvais et hautain.

- Alors, de quoi vous complotez, vous deux? Demanda gaiement Lavande.

Parvati regarda juste Lavande, puis Hermione avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda Lavande, semblant un peu inquiète.

- Oh, rien, vraiment... Elle a juste voulu me dire à quel point elle me déteste toujours. Répondit-elle, adressa un haussement d'épaule à la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, comme si elle ne se souciait pas de que ce Parvati pouvait penser.

Elle remarqua que Lavande semblait un peu soulagée, peut-être même trop soulagée? Elle ne savait pas si Parvati disait la vérité, ou si elle mentait pour créer un conflit entre elles, mais une chose était sûre - Elle découvrirait, de toute manière.

- Pourrais-tu m'aider pour mes cheveux?' Demanda Hermione en changeant de sujet.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Lavande, en un bruit qui endommagea les oreilles d'Hermione.

Elle était sur le point de dire à Lavande comment elle voulait que ses cheveux soient coiffés quand Parvati sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école. Aucune des filles de la pièce ne s'adressa la parole. Silence, silence total et complet.

Tandis que Lavande s'affairait sur les cheveux d'Hermione, Parvati les regardait et Hermione essayait de sembler heureuse -bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé entre Parvati et Lavande. Un jour, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et le jour suivant Hermione était la meilleure amie de Lavande. Enfin, c'était ce que Lavande lui avait dit qu'elle l'était.

- Eh !... Fini!! Hurla Lavande tout en entraînant Hermione vers la salle de bain.

Hermione la suivit-elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon- et regarda le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient... Lisses! Comment Lavande avait-elle réussi à faire cela? Ce n'était pas elle, Hermione, la meilleure sorcière de toute l'école? Elle avait essayé toute sorte de choses pour rendre ses cheveux lisses, mais elle avait échoué. Et maintenant, une fille avec une intelligence inferieure à la sienne venait de faire ce qu'elle avait tenté toutes ces années.

- Comme ça? Chuchota Lavande, en peignant doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Oui. Chuchota Hermione, regardant dans le miroir.

C'était parfait. Elle regarda Parvati qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle pouvait voir que la fille semblait impressionné et à dire la vérité, elle-même l'était.

- Joli. Dit Parvati d'une voix traînante, comme Malefoy le faisait toujours.

- Regardez l'heure! Dit la sorcière aux cheveux bruns, rompant le contact visuel entre Hermione et Parvati. Nous sommes en retard pour le petit déjeuner!

Les trois filles sortirent en courant de la pièce, tous leurs 'désaccords' oubliés pour le moment.

Elles atteignirent la Grande Salle, haletant et essayant de récupérer leur souffle avant d'entrer dans la salle.

- Il est temps de leur montrer. Dit Lavande et avant qu'Hermione puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela, la porte s'ouvrit et toutes les trois entrèrent.

La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, avant que des chuchotements ne fusent de partout.

- Regardez... La Sang-de-bourbe... Nouvelle coiffure... Que pense-t-elle qu'elle est?... Petite garce... Ces derniers mots venaient de la table des Serpentards, et Hermione ne fut pas étonnée de voir que c'était Pansy qui avait dit cela.

Malheureusement pour Pansy, Malefoy était assis juste à côté d'elle. Bien qu'Hermione ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il lui chuchotait, elle put voir que Pansy devenait de plus en plus blanche, et au moment où Malefoy arrêta de parler, Pansy était au bord des larmes.

Hermione, qui était maintenant assise entre Lavande et Parvati, rougit. Il l'avait défendue, n'est-ce pas? Attendez ! Elle était assise entre Lavande et Parvati? Elle regarda cette dernière, essayant de deviner pourquoi Parvati avait changé d'avis depuis leur séance avec elle et Lavande.

_Dois-je lui demander?_

On put entendre des murmures partout dans la Grande Salle pendant tout le petit déjeuner et cela ne s'arrêta que quand chacun commença à se rendre compte que le premier cours de la journée allait commencer, ce qui signifiait que tous les commérages allaient devoir attendre le déjeuner.

Hermione commença à sortir aussi, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que ni Lavande ni Parvati ne la suivait. Elle s'arrêta, décidant de les attendre, mais le regretta bientôt.

- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici. Dit une voix traînante qui lui semblait familière.

Hermione ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il partirait, mais les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle avait fait cela la dernière fois lui revinrent et elle rouvrit l'œil de nouveau, regardant droit dans ceux de son ennemi.

- C'est bien de voir que tu as changé de coiffure. Je suppose que c'est ton travail, hein? Dit-il, regardant Lavande, qui inclina simplement la tête pour toute réponse.

- Harry, pourquoi toi et Ron n'allez vous pas en cours et dîtes au Professeur Rogue que je serai un peu en retard pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Dit-il, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une vraie suggestion mais plutôt un ordre.

- Bien sûr, Drago... Et s'il demande pour elle?

- Eh bien, dis lui qu'elle sera aussi en retard. Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler.

Hermione déglutit. Quelles choses pourraient-ils avoir à regler? Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce quoi il voulait parler. Elle n'avait rien dit ou fait. Elle avait tout à fait sage ces jours passés. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'offenser. L'avait-elle fait?

Potter et Weasley entrainèrent Parvati et Lavande vers l'escalier, se dirigeant vers les cachots souterrains, où se trouvait le cours.

Hermione regarda vers cette direction, espérant que Rogue vienne la chercher, bien que cela ne semble pas réaliste. Si elle n'avait pas été autant effrayée par ce que lui réservait Malefoy, elle aurait ri à la simple pensée de Rogue se faisant du souci pour un de ses étudiants.

- Maintenant. Susurra Malefoy, souriant d'un air conquérant tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione frappa le mur de son dos quand elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi était-il si grand?

- Quoi? Demanda Hermione dans un chuchotement, ne sachant pas si il était sage de même respirer, et si il le prendrait mal quand il sourit d'un air amusé.

- Quoi? Tu ne m'embrasses même pas pour me dire bonjour? Demanda t-il, la regardant d'une manière arrogante.

_Toi, espèce de sale bâtard vaniteux_. Pensa-t-elle, souhaitant avoir assez de cran pour lui dire ce qu'elle venait de penser.

- Et si je disais juste, salut? Demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il en conviendrait.

- Hum... NON! Chuchota t-il, en se rapprochant toujours encore un peu plus d'Hermione.

Elle soupira. Elle devait le faire, elle devait l'embrasser. Elle se pencha en avant, ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les siennes et elle ressentit un bonheur soudain. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mettant son bras autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps et ne put s'empêcher de gémir mais le manque d'expérience fit qu'elle fut rapidement en manque d'oxygène, et elle dut le repousser pour pouvoir respirer. Elle rougit de son inexpérience et regarda vers le sol.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça dans le sang, Sang-de-Bourbe! Dit-il, lui adressant un petit sourire surpris et diabolique à la fois.

* * *

**Désolé désolé désolé pour cet IMENSE retard, mais ma correctrice adoré numéro 2 avait toujours son souci d'internet, mais ca y ai c'est finit, tout redevient normal dans la circulation du postage, ok je me taie vaut-mieux ! Lol ! ****Alors, alors... Qu'est ce que vous-pensez du chapitre ??? Bien ou bof ou encore pire : Nul ! ****Dans toute les reviews que j'ai eu, toute parlé de Lavande, pour dire la même chose : Elle cache quelque chose, elle est louche ! Mdr. ****Enfin bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. ****Et juste pour vous dire aussi que : ****En se moment j'écris une mini-fiction Harry Potter/Hermione Granger. (Ma 1ere fiction sur ce couple) que j'aime bien, mais je préfère Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger. Mais j'avais besoin d'Harry pour le lien fraternel. Voilà. Je vous ai donnez pleins d'indices pour ma news lol.**

**Est-ce que vous la lirez si je la poste ? **

**Si je dis qu'il y a du lemon ca aide ?? Lol !!**

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! ****Thank You!! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS MeS LeCTeuRS Quii Me LaiiSSe TouJouRS uNe TRaCe°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS**** Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	11. Chapi 11: Pense à des choses heureuses

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ _Beaucoup _**Le Corre** _et encore et toujours_ **Appl3 d'0r** _de me corriger et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction __! Vous m'êtes fidèle et tout alors merci. Kiss fort_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Nini**__ : Peut-être cache t'elle quelque chose, mais je pense que tu ne le sauras pas vraiment ! Lol ! Comment tu as deviné qu'elle va faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ?? Lol ! J'ai vu le film, mais j'ai été un peu déçu ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Fa (ta pas oublié le N par hasard ?) dhp**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Exactement, Lavande on s'en fou, mais le Drago ca va être plus dur lol. Et oui Drago veut tout malgré que se soit « sal » ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Elodu92**__ : Et oui Lavande et Parvati : L'enfer ! Lol ! Moi non plus je l'ai aimes pas (dans cette fic lol). Drago brute possessif jaloux, beau, froid comme je l'aime et pas niais lol. Qu'elle fille ne veut pas l'embrasser ? Mdr. Moi aussi je serais gentille avec lui enfin ca dépend lol. Voici la suite et merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Le Corre : **__Merci. La voila corrigé la suite. Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Lol ! Et non elle n'est pas de moi ! Lol ! Voici la suite. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Oui je sais tout..... Mdr ! Merci de vouloir lire ma mini-fiction Harry/Hermione. Toi aussi tu mets fidèle merci. 2 ans ! Cool ! Lol ! J'ai rattrapé le retard je suis PARDONNABLE ! Lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Andr0maque**__ : Oui payé ! Gentille ? Non ! Drago est tout le temps mignon !!! Mdr. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Mais si Drago est là ! C'est le personnage principal, en sexe masculin au moins ! Lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss _

_**Mm **__: Personne n'aime Lavande et Parvati lol. Drago est un premier sur ce chapitre tkt ! Lol ! Ca y ai tu as vu le film? Alors ? Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Merci. Ta review fait plaisir. Merci pour mes correctrices et moi. Voici la suite. Contente que t'aime. Kiss_

_**Ellfoy-Malana**__ : Oui je sais tout ça. Je l'ai dit et je le redis : La fiction a déjà été traduite, mais pas entièrement et moi je l'améliore !!! Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Par ce que si je l'arrête pas là tu vas m'e vouloir de l'avoir arrêté plus loin ! Mdr ! Voici la suite. Mdr !! Comme ça tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps mdr. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : Je suis contente que tu l'adore encore plus, comme quoi elle ne ressemble pas trop à la 1ere traduction. Et que moi et mes 2 correctrices on fait du bon boulot lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle :**__ J'en été sur que ta conscience n'en pouvait plus lol. Moi non plus je n'aime pas les pétasses ! Lol !__Comme beaucoup de gens je pense ! Lol ! Pour les cadeaux de Potter surtout qu'elle fait ça lol. Comme beaucoup de gens !!! __Toi comme moi on aurait violé le mec en question mdr !! On ne peut résister aux mauvais garçons ! Mdr. Pauvre de nous !! On est paumé !!! __Moi j'aime bien le « tu m'appartient » d'un côté, ça prouve que c'est toi qu'il veut, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on te touche, mais d'un autre ça veut dire : je ne te laisse avec personne d'autre ! Enfin bon ! __Au faite, on m'a confirmé pour nos chambres : Elles sont prêtes, elles nous attendent ! __Pour les cheveux c'est la magie, laisse tomber tu ne pourras jamais les dompter ! Mdr ! Pas de bol !! __Désolé mon côté sombre ressort !! __Je pense que ma correctrice n'as plus de blême, voici la suite. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 11 - Pense à des choses heureuses

* * *

_Sang-de-Bourbe ? Sang-de-Bourbe !_ Hermione serra ses poings et les desserra de nouveau, essayant de se détendre.

Mais ses mains éprouvaient des démangeaisons et elle lui frappa soudainement la joue. Elle avait vu son geste au ralenti. Elle avait vu sa main se soulever, puis entrer en contact avec la peau de Malefoy.

- Oh par Merlin! Chuchota-t-elle en se collant encore plus contre le mur.

Devait-elle oser courir maintenant ? Ou devait-elle attendre d'être punie avant de le faire? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la première solution semblait être la meilleure, et elle commença donc à se rapprocher des escaliers, pour se rendre au cachot souterrain où elle savait que le Professeur Rogue y serait.

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, ne regardant pas derrière elle, pas même une seule fois. Elle fut heureuse quand elle eut en vue la salle de classe de Potions, priant silencieusement qu'elle l'atteindrait avant que Malefoy ne la rattrape.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, respirant difficilement. Les élèves se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir qui était celui qui avait osé interrompre le professeur Rogue.

- Mlle Granger ! Ce sera cinq points en moins pour votre retard et cinq autres points pour avoir interrompu un professeur. Maintenant, prenez, s'il vous plaît, votre place ! Hurla Rogue et Hermione obéit.

Elle parcourut la salle de classe du regard, essayant de trouver une place libre à côté d'un Gryffondor, mais il n'y en avait pas de disponible. Zut !

Elle prit place à une table libre, sachant que Malefoy se mettrait à côté d'elle quand il se montrerait. A propos, où était-il ? Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il la poursuivait, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas entendu de pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie.

- Mlle Granger, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes revenue seule ? On m'a dit que vous seriez en compagnie de Mr Malefoy. Dit Rogue en levant un sourcil, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

- Mlle Granger ? Nous attendons ! Beugla Rogue, et Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise, espérant presque devenir invisible à ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'étais pas avec lui. Répondit Hermione.

C'était vrai en quelque sorte. Au moins la partie où elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle perçut des regards furieux du côté des Serpentards et elle pouvait même jurer avoir entendu une menace de mort venant de l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci était justement Pansy, qui semblait triste et folle en même temps.

- Êtes-vous complètement sûre de cela, Mlle Granger ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu !

- Oui ! C'est vrai !

Il était trop tard pour revenir sur son mensonge, alors pourquoi ne pas y être le plus possible fidèle ?

Heureusement (ou devrait-elle dire malheureusement), Malefoy ne revint pas. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que lui ferait- il quand il la retrouverait? Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand la classe se termina. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé ?

Elle savait pourquoi. Il l'avait embrassée et l'avait ensuite traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il l'avait blessée au plus haut point, puisqu'elle venait de partager un moment vraiment intime avec lui.

La cloche retentit et chacun commença à ranger leurs affaires respectives.

- Mione, tu viens? Demanda Lavande, en souriant doucement à Hermione.

- Ouais, Lavande, j'arrive tout de suite. J'ai juste besoin de prendre mes livres. Dit Hermione en lui souriant à son tour.

- Alors, que voulait-il ? Demanda Parvati, qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué au début.

D'où venait-elle ? Elles sortirent alors dans le couloir et Hermione regarda le Professeur Rogue disparaître au bout de celui-ci.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Hermione était confuse maintenant.

- Drago, bien sûr! Dit Lavande en roulant des yeux.

- Oh, rien vraiment. Répondit Hermione, espérant qu'aucune d'elle ne lui poserait à nouveau de questions.

En quelque sorte, son désir fut exaucé... Juste en quelque sorte. Au moins, ce ne fut pas les filles qui lui posèrent des questions, mais Potter, qui avait soudainement surgi derrière elle.

- Que lui as-tu fait, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Siffla t-il et Hermione regretta de ne pas pouvoir juste disparaître.

Pourquoi les Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ? Bon, tous le monde l'était, et même certains troisièmes années, mais pourquoi les Serpentards ? Ils étaient juste immenses et effrayants.

- Hein... Rien ! Tenta-t-elle.

- On te repose la question de nouveau ! Hurla Weasley.

- Hein ?

- Le chat a-t-il mangé ta langue ? Demanda une voix traînante et Hermione tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Malefoy.

Elle parcourut des yeux son visage, essayant de trouver la marque rouge qui aurait du apparaître après la gifle qu'elle lui avait administré, mais sa peau était aussi pâle que jamais.

- Mione ? Demanda Lavande en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

- Ouais, quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se 'réveillant'.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, essayant d'éloigner les pensées négatives de son esprit.

- Alors... Vous avez vu, je ne lui ai rien fait. Dit Hermione en riant nerveusement. « Par Merlin que va-t-il m'arriver ? »

- Mione, nous retournons dans la Salle Commune. Tu viens aussi ? Demanda Parvati, regardant Malefoy comme si elle attendait qu'il donne sa permission pour qu'Hermione les accompagne.

- Ouais, je viens avec vous ! Dit Hermione, en trouvant ridicule que Parvati pense qu'elle aurait besoin de la permission de Malefoy pour qu'elle parte.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission !_ Pensa-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas ! Siffla Malefoy en attrapant brusquement son bras.

_Ou peut-être que si._ Elle déglutit, effrayé par lui. _Merde, merde, merde !_

- Nous n'avons pas tout à fait terminé notre petite conversation, alors nous allons remédier à cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question mais plutôt une déclaration.

- Bien alors, nous allons vous laisser seuls... Viens Lavande. Dit Potter en souriant d'un air complice.

Lavande et Parvati suivirent Potter et Weasley qui se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Elle était toute seule avec Malefoy dans les cachots souterrains, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Elle regarda la porte de la classe de Potions du coin de l'œil, se demandant si elle devait frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce que Rogue ouvre ou essayer de courir vers le Hall, là où elle savait qu'il y aurait du monde.

- Il n'est pas là. Dit Malefoy ironique, et elle se rappela ensuite avoir regardé Rogue s'éloigner le long du couloir.

- Laisse- moi seule. Fit Hermione d'une voix suppliante en reculant, se sentant vraiment désespérée.

Sa main s'avança et elle crut qu'il allait la frapper, mais il ne le fit pas. Il caressa soigneusement sa joue, en marchant lentement près d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière et rencontra le mur derrière elle.

- Je te pardonne, pour cette fois. Dit-il doucement et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement.

Sa main était si douce et ses yeux semblaient tellement fantastiques ! Ils semblaient si doux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les adorer.

- Mais ne t'avises jamais, et je dis bien jamais, de refaire une chose pareille !

Il arrêta de caresser sa joue et saisit brusquement son menton. Elle retira alors tous les compliments qu'elle avait pu dire concernant ses yeux. Qu'il aille au Diable !

- Maintenant, sois une gentille Sang-de-Bourbe et dis que tu es désolée...

- Je suis désolée.

- Et que tu ne recommenceras pas !

- Je ne recommencerais pas.

Mais il ne semblait pas la croire, alors elle ajouta un petit 'Je te le promets !' en prime.

- Bien ! Maintenant, où en étions-nous avant que tu ne me frappes ?

Il la tira grossièrement vers lui, sa main tenant toujours son menton et plaça violemment un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ouche. Ne put-elle contenir entre ses dents, ses lèvres écrasées contre celles de Malefoy.

Peut-être qu'il devint plus doux en entendant cela, ou peut-être décida t-il d'être plus gentil en l'embrassant, parce que le baiser devint plus passionné et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Il embrassa son menton et continua le baiser le long de son cou, l'embrassant lentement, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.

- Mmh... C'est bon... Oh Merlin, Drago. Marmonna-t-elle, mais elle comprit bientôt ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Et lui aussi apparemment. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et examina ses yeux. Elle se sentit captivée par eux et rougit quand il sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Alors, tu n'emploie plus mon nom de famille à présent... Sang-de-Bourbe ? Demanda t-il, son petit sourire s'élargissant.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi tout le temps ? Chuchota-t-elle, se sentant à nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Je, je suis... Parce que c'est la vérité, tu n'es seulement qu'une Sang-de- Bourbe ! Cria t-il et il s'éloigna dans le couloir, de la même manière qu'avait fait Rogue.

Elle le regarda partir et remarqua qu'il s'était soudainement arrêté.

- Je veux te voir Vendredi ! Lui cria t-il sur son épaule, en affichant un sourire de vainqueur et il continua à marcher.

Hermione s'approcha de l'escalier, ne regardant en réalité jamais où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se trouva face au tableau de la Grosse Dame, prononça le mot de passe '_Courage_' et s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune accueillante.

Elle trouva Lavande et Potter occupés sur le divan et fit une grimace répugnante. Elle ne les dérangea pas, et monta directement dans sa chambre, où elle se dirigea vers son lit.

_Beurk_. Elle soupira d'une façon désespérée et se jeta sur son lit, le haut de son corps se trouvant sur le lit tandis que ses pieds étaient toujours sur le sol.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Parvati, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Weasley se tenait juste derrière elle et Hermione remarqua que leurs mains étaient étroitement entrelacées.

- Quelque chose dérange la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? S'exclama Weasley d'une voix mielleuse en commençant à embrasser le cou de Parvati.

Hermione se détourna, rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Granger ? Demanda Weasley en pouffant de rire.

Hermione le regarda et renifla. Comme si il ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était celui qui la dérangeait et elle pouvait dire qu'il en profitait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hermione, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'un garçon se trouvait dans la pièce, alors qu'aucun garçon ne devrait normalement y être.

- Eh bien, tu n'aimerais pas savoir ! Dit Weasley en riant sous cape.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

_Ignore-le Mione, ignore-le_ !! Pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Bon, je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Ca ira ? Demanda Parvati en regardant Hermione avec un air inquiet.

Hermione commença à secouer la tête mais Parvati ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle n'osa pas la retenir, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix si elle commençait à parler. Parvati allait- elle la laisser seule avec Weasley ? Dans une pièce remplie de lits ?

- Pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas à l'aise ? Dit Parvati en souriant à Weasley.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et aussitôt que Parvati ferma la porte, il sembla diabolique face à Hermione.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui était maintenant presque collée contre le dosseret de son lit. Elle saisit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers lui.

- N'ose même pas t'approcher de moi, ou je te jette un très mauvais sort ! Siffla-t-elle en s'étonnant elle-même ainsi que Weasley de sa nouvelle force.

- Quoi Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu ne désire pas t'amuser un peu ? Demanda t-il en souriant d'un air douteux.

_Jette- lui un sort_ ! Pensa-t-elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver qui soit suffisamment mauvais et efficace.

- Non ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne te toucherai pas. Tout du moins pas tant que Drago n'en ait pas fini avec toi.

Il rit, comme si c'était une plaisanterie, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il disait la vérité.

Malefoy la blesserait d'une façon ou d'une autre et après ce serait au tour de Weasley de s'occuper d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi continues-tu à t'avancer près de mon lit ? Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Oh d'accord, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, viens le chercher toi-même ! Ici ! Dit-il en remuant un petit paquet vers elle.

Il le posa sur le bout de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione nerveusement, regardant du paquet au sourire du Serpentard, puis de nouveau le paquet.

- Drago m'a demandé de te le donner... Maintenant, ouvre-le pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! Dit Weasley en regardant curieusement le paquet minuscule.

- Attends ! Cela signifie t-il que Malefoy n'a pas eu assez confiance en toi pour te dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet que tu devais me livrer ? Dit- elle en souriant d'un air jubilatoire.

Il gronda furieusement et elle rit. C'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

- Non ! Je sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur; Je ne sais juste pas comment c'est ! Répondit-il en la regardant à présent vexé.

- Attends... Laisse-moi éclaircir ce point, Weasley. Tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce paquet..., elle désigna le paquet de sa main droite, mais tu ne sais pas comment c'est ?

- Ouvre-le juste !! Siffla t-il en avançant d'un autre pas.

_Remercie Merlin que Parvati ait choisi ce moment là pour sortir de la salle de bain_ ! Pensa Hermione, certaine que s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, Weasley aurait fait quelque chose d'horrible.

- Viens, mon chéri ! Parvati poussa des cris aigus en poussant Weasley jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione remarqua un miroitement malveillant dans les yeux de Parvati, avant que la porte ne se ferme de nouveau et qu'elle ne se retrouve seule dans le dortoir.

- Mais je voulais... Hurla Weasley, dont la voix lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine.

Elle soupira. Devait-elle ouvrir le paquet ? Et si quelque chose le ferait éclater à la minute qu'elle l'ouvrirait ? Et si cela était quelque chose d'horrible ? Et si... ?

_Surmontes ta peur, Mione_. Pensa-t-elle en enlevant les rubans.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Elle connaissait pratiquement chaque contre sort qui pouvait enlever les sorts ou malédictions.

Une petite carte tomba quand elle déchira le papier et elle s'en empara.

_« Granger, Juste un petit cadeau, il y en aura plus, si tu tiens ta promesse ! _

_A propos, j'adore tes cheveux, D.M_. »

Elle jeta la carte sur le lit et se concentra sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte. Un beau petit bracelet s'y trouvait, couché sur un minuscule oreiller en soie bleue. Elle haleta.

_Quoi ? Un bracelet... Mais pourquoi le lui avait-il donné ? _

Elle regarda fixement le bracelet en argent, mais elle n'y trouva rien qui puisse confirmer ses soupçons.

Elle le mit sur son poignet et il commença à rougeoyer. Elle pensa qu'il allait brûler sa peau mais aussi rapidement qu'il avait rougeoyé, il s'arrêta. Des lettres minuscules y étaient maintenant gravées et elle du le rapprocher tout près de son visage pour lire ce qui était écrit.

- Propriété de Drago Malefoy ? Lit-elle.

_Oh, seulement cela ? Attends... Propriété de... _

_« Propriété de Drago Malefoy »_ !!

Elle était furieuse maintenant. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle essaya de l'enlever mais il ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle soupira. Que devait- elle faire ?

- Mione, pense juste à des choses heureuses. Marmonna-t-elle, mais celles-ci refusaient de venir et ensuite, les larmes, qui avaient menacé de couler toute la journée, commencèrent à couler sur sa peau. C'était certainement, son jour de poisse !!

* * *

**Voilà pour me faire pardonner pour le retard je vous mets la suite quand même ! Je vois déjà vos réactions : Oh mon dieu ! Il a osé faire ça... Et tout le baragouin lol ! Et oui Drago est un vilain, vilain, vilain mais super beau goss à qui personne ne peut rien dire !! J'espère que vous avez aimez mon chapitre !! Kiss fort à vous je vous adore (venez câlin collectif assuré !)**

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You!! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS**** Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	12. Chapi 12: Tu me dois

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ _Beaucoup _**Le Corre** et **Appl3 d'0r** _de me corriger encore et encore et toujours et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction __! Kiss fort_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Dairy22**__ : Mdr ! Tu t'énerve la !! Calme respire ! Le pire arrive tkt ! Mdr ! Oui ce n'est pas cool pour le bracelet, mais tkt c'est bien pire après ! Merci de ta review. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b **__: Merci pour moi et mes traductrices. C'est gentil ! Oui je l'ai traduite, mais il faut que je modifie des trucs et l'améliore et la corrige. Non tu ne te trompe pas d'histoire lol. Et non elle ne va pas encore pouvoir s'en débarrasser et c'est bien pire après lol. Merci de t'es reviews, malgré que tu l'as déjà lu. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Mdr ! Vive les filles et leur gifle ! Mdr ! Ouais Drago c'est un pro des compliments ! Mdr ! Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Non ca va elle a de la chance ! Lol ! Mais qui te dit qu'il ne va pas réagir à la claque ? Mdr ! Oui vraiment objet, et ca va pas en s'améliorant ! J'ai vu le film, bien, mais un peu déçu ! Je préfère la version canadienne, tu as vu il lui dit je t'aime quand elle est dans la voiture avec Jasper et Alice pour partir de James et en français il lui dit pas ! Il y 1 blanc et les lèvres d'Edward bougent pour dire i love you mdr ! Et lors de la partie de base-ball Rosalie dit en parlant d'Emmett : Ca c'est monky spider ! Alors que quand faite elle dit : Ca ces mon singe à moi ! Ou même Edward pour Bella ! Enfin bon j'ai hâte d'avoir le dvd pour les bonus mdr. Kiss_

_**Angel**__ : OUI !!! JE SAIS QU'ELLE A DEJA ETE TRADUITE ! Je l'ai écris à la 1er page, je le redis encore : Elle n'a jamais finit l'histoire, et elle faisait que traduite comme ca, sans modifier ce qui choquait._

_**Elodu92**__ : Salaud = Beau ! C'est souvent le cas mdr ! Oui elle à bien fait de le frapper, mais les conséquences.... Mdr !! Je ne dis plus rien ! Mdr ! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Allis13**__ : Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Et oui ! On est gourde ou on l'es pas ! Mdr ! Mais si elle avait fait attention, ça ne serais pas drôle lol. Kiss _

_**Babwouux**__ : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Moiii**__ : Et bien la voilà la suite. Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Mdr ! Moi non plus elles ne seront pas mes potes longtemps mdr. Merci pour nous 3. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Mm**__ : C'est sur, le livre est mieux lol. Merci pour ta review. Moi j'aime bien Drago dans ce chapitre lol. Kiss_

_**Le Corre **__: Il est sadique, c'est pour ca qu'on l'aime mdr._

_**PrettyLo**__ : Mdr ! Je veux bien être sa propriété ! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Marie**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Plus ca va plus t'es reviews sont long et un peu bêbête lol. Exacte c'est relou quand l'ordi fait ca !! _

_Intoxiqué ? Qu'as-tu inhalé ? En plus devant une phrase ! ! Mdr ! Donc oui c'est grave docteur ! Lol ! T'es complètement atteinte ! On ne peut plus rien pour toi ! Heure du décès dans pas longtemps à mon avis lol. _

_Ok ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le « tu m'appartiens », mais c'est tellement beau quand c'est lui que tu t'en fou du quand ! Mdr !_

_Tkt Drago va se venger !!! Enfin Mia ! Mdr ! J'en di pas plus ! Lol ! Qu'est ce qu'il est sexe quand il se bagarre !! Hum ! J'en bave !_

_Moi dans la scène avec Edward, c'est surtout les dérapages avec les voitures (j'adore les voitures mdr) J'en été sur que t'allais bavée ! Moi là où j'ai bavé c'est tout simple mais l'image été belle : Quand il entre dans la cafétéria ! Mdr ! Tout con, mais j'aimais bien lol ! J'ai été déçu par le film moi. La flemme de tout réécrire va voir le commentaire que j'ai répondu à Nini au-dessus ! Lol ! Qui ne veut pas d'un vampire comme mec ? Sauf si un buveur de sang avant d'un amant mdr._

_Et voilà on revient ENCORE aux mauvais mecs ! On a vraiment des problèmes nous dans nos vie ! Pas assez d'action tu penses ? Mdr !_

_Je ne sais pas s'il aurait été consentant avec toi ! Mdr ! A oui si tu l'aides avec quelques verre pourquoi pas ! Mdr ! _

_Hey tu te mets aux chose sérieuse là avec ta phrase : __Il y a dans le cœur d'une femme qui commence à aimer, un immense besoin de souffrir. Mdr ! Même ton PVDMT en est bouche bé ! Mdr !_

_Ouais l'hôpital veut bien nous prendre toutes les 2 sans exception ! Ils ont dit : on ne peut pas laisser 2 filles complètement folle et dangereuse pour les autres dehors ! _

_Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils parlaient de nous 2 ! Mdr !_

_Moi j'embarque Drago et Harry_

_Toi Blaise et Nott ! Mdr et si t'es cool tu me prêteras les tiens ! Mdr ! Et puis je prendrais Edward aussi comme garde du corps et Toby Hemingway (dans le pacte du sang qui joue le rôle de Reid Garwin) Il ressemble un peu à Drago quand il sera adulte mdr. _

_Bon allez c'est bon là ! 1 page entière pour toi là ! Mdr ! Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 12 - Tu me dois...

* * *

Elle descendait l'escalier de marbre, marchant seule vers la Grande Salle. Elle s'était réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que Lavande et Parvati, et elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les attendre.

Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide. Parce que quatre jours auparavant, elle avait été assez stupide pour accepter un cadeau (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) de Drago Malefoy et maintenant elle se baladait avec un bracelet où était gravé « _Propriété de Drago Malefoy »_.

Bien qu'elle déteste le bracelet, il lui procurait une sorte de sécurité. Personne n'osait lui faire quoi que ce soit, excepté ceux parmi les Serpentards qui avaient une permission spéciale de Malefoy pour faire de sa vie un enfer vivant. Et ceux-là étaient bien entendu Potter, Weasley et lui-même.

En réalité, quand elle l'avait d'abord obtenu, elle avait pensé qu'il serait capable de la débarrasser de Potter et Weasley, mais ils pouvaient malheureusement l'ennuyer. Elle ne pouvait voir de quel aide le bracelet était pour elle, parce qu'il y avait toujours l'infâme Trio Serpentard qui la raillait au quotidien. Oui, ils étaient toujours capables de le faire.

Elle regardait maintenant le bracelet qui n'était pas si beau que cela. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était étonnant la façon dont il était simple mais à la fois coûteux. Pas qu'elle était une fille matérialiste, ou quoi que ce soit qui pouvait se rapprocher de cette caractéristique, mais quelque part il fallait avouer que c'était assez agréable de recevoir quelque chose de vraiment cher que l'on pouvait montrer à ses amis (Peut-être Lavande et Parvati ?) et de leur dire :

_« Regardez ce que m'a donné mon petit ami_ ! »

Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le dire parce que ; d'abord, Malefoy n'était pas son petit ami et elle doutait qu'il ne le devienne tant qu'elle se baladait avec ce bracelet stupide. Et ensuite, elle ne montrerait jamais ce bracelet à personne.

Elle devait encore trouver une façon de l'enlever, mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis.

Le rendez-vous était aujourd'hui ! Elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé à porter, bien que Lavande lui ai fait essayer des centaines de tenues différentes depuis les trois derniers jours.

Elle descendit le dernier escalier, celui qui menait à la Grande Salle. Le Hall était vide et elle espérait que la Grande Salle serait de même.

Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu ce stupide bracelet, les gens la regardaient fixement, espérant voir le célèbre bijou. Pourquoi célèbre ? Bien, il était célèbre parce que Weasley s'en était vanté. Il avait trouvé cette idée très amusante et il en avait parlé à pratiquement toute l'école.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et chercha autour d'elle une place libre ; la pièce était vide ce qui fait qu'elle avait la salle entière pour elle seule. Elle remercia silencieusement Merlin pour cela.

Elle mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant la première heure de cours. Elle avait encore presque deux heures devant elle et elle avait l'intention de chercher une solution à son problème.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et se prépara à saluer Mme Pince quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle. Elle haussa les épaules et marcha vers la rangée des mauvais sorts.

Elle parcourut la rangée des livres et s'arrêta quand ses yeux atterrirent sur

'_Les Malédictions Mineures, comment s'en protéger'_. Elle s'en empara et regarda la table des matières. Elle sauta presque de joie quand elle vit qu'il y avait une section dans le livre traitant des sorts de propriété et disant de quel façon on se débarrassait d'eux.

Elle ouvrit les livres et commença à lire. Elle avait maintenant lu depuis plus d'une heure et ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle décida d'essayer le menu alphabétique au cas où elle aurait manqué quelque chose dans le livre, mai elle fut furieuse quand aucune des malédictions inverses ne fonctionna. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être si ça ne se trouvait pas parmi ces sorts ?

- Mlle Granger ? Demanda une voix préoccupée.

Hermione se retourna et se trouva face à Mme Pince.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chère ? Hermione pensa à ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais elle regarda l'horloge murale.

Zut! Elle avait cinq minutes pour se rendre à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie ! Avait-elle vraiment passé deux heures à la bibliothèque ?

- Tout va bien Mme Pince. Je dois y aller, où je serais en retard pour mon cours. Dit Hermione et courut rapidement à la rangée où elle avait trouvé le livre.

Elle le rangea soigneusement à sa place légitime et marcha le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle atteignit la salle de classe juste à temps, avant que le professeur Binns ne ferme la porte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et trouva une place au fond.

_Remercie Merlin qu'il n'y a aucun Serpentard ici_. Pensa-t-elle et elle essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait Malefoy quand elle réussirait finalement à enlever son bracelet.

- Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de la communauté de magiciens pendant les années 1780...

Hermione ne prêta pas attention au reste du cours du professeur Binns. Elle avait déjà lu ce sujet et elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Elle soupira et regarda dehors par la fenêtre.

_Je ne l'enlèverais jamais... Si cela ne se trouve pas dans le livre des Malédictions, où puis-je le trouver alors ?_

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la cloche retentir, et elle grogna donc quand Lavande la poussa du coude, la sortant de ses rêveries.

Elle entendit certaines filles rirent sottement et roula des yeux face à ce bruit horrible. Pourquoi les filles riaient bêtement quand elles voyaient un garçon séduisant ? Hermione n'avait jamais fait de choses comme celles-là et elle détestait celles qui le faisaient.

- Salut Drago ! Dit une fille en riant niaisement.

Hermione s'esquiva derrière sa chaise, espérant qu'ils s'éloigneraient.

_Pourquoi sont-ils dehors dans le couloir ?_ Pensa-t-elle en essayant de s'approcher du coin de la classe, là où elle savait qu'on ne la verrait pas si on regardait paresseusement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_J'y suis presque..._

- Hermione est toujours à l'intérieur.

Maudite Lavande ! Pourquoi devait-elle dire à Malefoy où elle était ? Hermione, qui venait de s'éloigner de sa table, quand Lavande parlait, avait essayé de trouver une nouvelle cachette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver une.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda une voix traînante et Hermione lâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait sans le savoir.

Elle leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard grisâtre de Drago Malefoy, qui semblait amusé de cette situation.

_On va lui faire peur._ Pensa-t-elle en souriant d'un air satisfait à l'idée soudaine qui venait de se former dans son esprit.

Elle regarda sur son épaule et vit que ni Potter ni Weasley n'était juste devant l'entrée dans le couloir, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls.

- Oh, j'ai perdu le bracelet, donc j'étais juste...

- De quoi parles-tu Granger ? Demanda Malefoy en lui donnant un drôle de regard, peut-être effrayé ?

Il la tira vers lui, la faisant gémir face au mouvement soudain. Il releva sa manche et étudia le bracelet, qui était toujours fermement placé autour de son poignet.

- Oh... Il est là ! Elle hurla et l'étreignit et lui donna même un sourire quelque peu timide.

Elle osa même lui faire une petite pincette sur la joue.

- Tu sais, je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'ais donné ce bracelet ! Je l'adore !

_Bon, peut-être que je devrai en faire un peu moins... _se rembrunit-elle.

Il la regardait, légèrement embarrassé.

- Tu l'aimes...? Bien, bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! C'est pour cela que je te l'ai donné ! Il sourit l'air content.

Elle ne pouvait même pas attendre le jour où elle devait briser son ego.

- Quoi que, il y a juste une chose... Dit-elle en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle aimait vraiment le bracelet même si à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle commençait à être malade de voir ce bracelet.

- Oh ! Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-il en faisant une moue ironique qu'elle prit comme un signe encourageant.

- Je pense que non seulement Potter mais aussi Weasley croient que leurs noms sont inscrits aussi sur le bracelet... Dit-elle et elle remarqua que sa mâchoire se raidit.

- Hier, Weasley m'a presque attaqué dans ma chambre, disant que je serai bientôt à lui...

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux bruns, essayant de sembler aussi innocente que possible. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui mentait ou autre chose dans ce genre. Chaque chose qu'elle lui avait dite était vraie, d'une certaine manière. Elle avait juste... Légèrement exagéré.

- Oh vraiment ? Demanda t-il inquisiteur.

Il était fou maintenant. La colère était visible dans ses yeux et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolée pour Weasley... Ou peut-être pas, après tout il l'avait bien mérité. Elle était impatiente de voir Weasley se faire hurler dessus.

Elle lui donna une tape de félicitations mental sur l'épaule, heureuse que son 'plan' ai fonctionné. Elle avait eu le léger pressentiment que Malefoy était très possessif et elle avait eu raison. Maintenant, si elle jouait la bonne carte, elle ne serait plus dérangée ni pas Potter ni par Weasley... Ou au moins plus par Weasley.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle se surprit à rougir à ce geste. Il sourit tendrement et elle baissa la tête, essayant de cacher son teint coloré. Il quitta la salle de classe et elle se sentit presque comme sur un nuage. Il avait presque semblé innocent quand il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, comme si il se souciait vraiment d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il la voyait juste comme sa propriété et le bracelet était la preuve évidente de cela.

Elle se rendit à son cours suivant, mais le reste de la journée ressembla à une tâche trouble. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que disaient les profs et elle avait même oublié d'aller déjeuner. Pourquoi un simple baiser sur la joue l'affectait-elle tellement ?

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je le déteste normalement ! Ne penses pas qu'il est mignon quand il est fâché et ne penses pas qu'il était adorable quand il a embrassé ma joue... Je suis totalement folle !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit de son dernier cours, étude des Moldus, et prit la direction de son dortoir. C'était bientôt le dîner et elle avait besoin de se décharger de ses livres et de se rafraîchir un peu. La salle commune était un véritable chaos quand elle l'atteignit. Les jeunes jouaient à des jeux, couchés sur des tapis. Les plus vieux avaient pris toutes les chaises et semblaient profondément investis dans leur espèce de discussion. Ils levèrent tous les yeux quand elle entra et chacun s'arrêta de parler. Même les petits arrêtèrent de jouer et la regardèrent.

_C'est étrange_. Pensa-t-elle en continuant sa route pour se rendre au dortoir.

Elle entendit qu'ils recommencèrent à parler, mais les voix n'étaient plus que des chuchotements. Quelque chose se passait, dont elle ne savait rien ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Tous ses vêtements gisaient un peu partout sur le plancher et sur son lit. Lavande et Parvati couraient à travers la pièce ; aucune d'elles n'avaient remarqué sa présence.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle et les autres filles se figèrent et la fixèrent l'air beat.

- Oh, euh, je ne savais pas que tu serais ici si tôt ! Répondit Lavande en se précipitant au côté d'Hermione.

- Ferme la porte !

Hermione ferma la porte comme lui disait Parvati et s'avança vers son lit pour trouver un bout de place vide où elle prit place. Elle les regarda, attendant de savoir pourquoi elles mettaient la pièce en pagaille et pourquoi ses vêtements recouvraient toute la pièce.

- Tu te demande probablement pourquoi tes vêtements traînent partout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Parvati et Hermione acquiesça.

- Bah, Drago nous as dit de t'aider à te préparer, donc nous examinions juste tes affaires, en essayant de trouver quelque chose que tu pourrais mettre.

- Je peux me préparer toute seule, sans aucune aide. Je n'ai pas trois ans ! Hermione bouda et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

C'était juste une chose typique de la part de Malefoy. Comme si elle ne savait pas bien s'habiller elle-même.

- Nous savons Mione, mais Drago...

- Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il dit ! Hurla Hermione en regardant Lavande qui se trouvait au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu es belle ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il te désire ? Demanda Parvati.

- Mais... Ok, vous pouvez m'aider... avoua t-elle à contrecœur tout en soupirant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et aucune d'elles ne dit quoi que ce soit. Parvati et Lavande s'agitaient, essayant d'appareiller chaque chemise et jupe ensemble, histoire de voir lesquels s'adaptaient le mieux.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée assise sur son lit, regardant juste la porte. Elle pensait à ce qui était arrivé en bas et pourquoi ils avaient agi comme cela.

- Parvati... Elle se tourna vers la fille qui la fixait.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'ils parlaient de moi en bas dans la salle commune ?

- Parce qu'ils parlent de toi comme ils le font depuis les deux derniers jours...

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

Hermione regarda fixement l'autre fille, abasourdie de la réponse. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle s'attendait à ce que Parvati lui dise qu'elle était paranoïaque ou quelque chose comme cela, mais elle avait été d'accord avec elle, ils parlaient d'elle.

- Certains d'entre eux n'aiment pas l'idée que Drago te veut. Et ensuite, certains pensent que tu les trahis, fraternisant avec l'ennemi...

- Quoi !

Elle tomba presque du lit quand elle entendit les derniers mots.

_Une traître? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devait l'être !_

- Ouais. Ne t'en inquiète pas. Drago le sait et il dit qu'il va s'en occuper.

_Attends, il va s'en occuper ? Peut-être qu'en fait il se soucie vraiment d'elle- à sa propre manière ?_ Elle se sentit rougir à la propre pensée de Drago Malefoy l'aimant.

- Très bien, nous avons trouvé ta tenue ! Maintenant, descendons pour le dîner, j'ai faim. Dit Lavande en frottant son estomac.

Hermione rie sottement et suivit les deux autres hors de la pièce.

Elles parlèrent du rendez-vous qu'elle aurait plus tard dans la soirée, mais elle repoussa ce sujet de discussion d'un geste de la main. Elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite. Elle essaya de changer de sujet, mais ni Parvati, ni Lavande ne voulurent le faire, donc elle ne leur accorda pas d'attention, et essaya de vider son esprit. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il devait se passer quelque chose avec Weasley et elle commença à marcher plus rapidement.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle et quelques personnes levèrent les yeux, d'autres échangèrent juste des regards entre eux et certains ne se soucièrent pas d'elles. Mais tous parlaient de Drago ; enfin elle pensait que c'était pour cela que certaines filles lui avaient lancé un regard furieux à son arrivée.

Elle remarqua que le Trio des Serpentards n'était pas encore arrivé... Pas qu'elle regardait ! Enfin bon, peut-être qu'elle avait regardé une seconde vers la table des Serpentards, mais seulement pour voir ce qui été arrivé à Weasley. Elle ne pouvait attendre pour le voir.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre. Le Trio pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle, Malefoy et Potter marchant en tête et Weasley s'avançant derrière eux avec un énorme œil au beurre noir.

_Cela lui va bien..._ Pensa-t-elle en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui.

Potter et Weasley continuèrent vers la table de leur maison, mais Malefoy se figea soudainement, et changea de direction- vers elle.

- Salut Granger, comme tu peux le voir, je me suis occupé du problème. Dit-il en souriant d'un air suffisant. Alors, je pense que tu me dois...

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Chuchota-t-elle, espérant que personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation.

- Oh, tu le découvriras ce soir ce que j'ai entendu... A tout à l'heure, Sang de bourbe.

Hermione tressaillit quand il utilisa le mot répugnant, mais inclina néanmoins la tête. Maintenant elle était certaine... Elle n'irait pas au rendez-vous ! Elle le laisserait juste penser qu'elle viendrait.

- Ah ouais, juste pour ton information... Si tu décide de ne pas te montrer, je connais le mot de passe de ta salle commune ET je sais comment visiter les dortoirs des filles. Ce qui signifie que je viendrai, que je te chercherai et que je te trouverai ! Se moqua t-il et elle le regarda, ses yeux exorbités d'horreur !

_Zut ! _

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à mes traductrices pour leurs travails superbe ! Merci à mes lectrices superbes aussi que j'adore ! Et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

**On avance vers la fin de la partie 1, qui n'a que 14 chapitres, et la partie 2 en a 6 déjà traduite, mais pas complète !**

**Alors Mione va-t-elle aller au rendez-vous ?**

**Dites moi tout les filles !**

**Je voulais dire aussi, je me répète, mais on dirait que des gens ne comprenne pas : **

**JE SAIS QU'ELLE A DEJA ETE TRADUITE, MAIS PAS COMPLETEMENT ET J'AMELIORE LES CHAPITRES TOUJOURS AVEC L'ACCORD DE L'AUTEUR !**

**Voila !**

**Tous les autres Chapitres sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! ****Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS**** Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	13. Chapi 13: Le rendez vous

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ _Beaucoup à _Le Corre et Appl3 d'0r _de me corriger encore et encore et toujours et d'améliorer encore plus la fiction __! Kiss fort_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Ysa**__ : J'allais t'étrangler quand tu m'as dit ça mdr ! Moi aussi je t'adore lol ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre et j'aime Drago salaud, ça fait son charme mdr. Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise. Merci. Kiss_

_**elodu92**__ : Mdr ! Voici la suite qui j'espère répondra a toutes t'es questions. Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : C'est horrible dans un sens, mais pour nous c'est génial mdr. Kiss_

_**Eden**__ : Pas grave si tu l'as lu en VO ! Mdr ! Mais la voilà en français lol. Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Merci pour ta review, ca me fais plaisir qu'on voit une différente entre la 1__er__ et moi lol. Mais on est 3 donc ça doit être pour ça lol. Voici la suite de la fiction. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : On ne saura pas grand-chose de ce qu'à dit Ron, mais tkt le rendez vous est comment dire... Mdr ! Lit et tu verras par toi-même lol. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : QUI ne voudrais pas être à sa place (enfin ca dépend : quand Ron l'étrangle je ne veux pas être à sa place lol). Il est très possessif (ce qui fait que j'aime cette fiction). Voici le chapitre qui répondra à t'es questions._

_Bah pour le film ils ont déjà changé de réalisateur, donc on verra bien, mais c'est sur je préfère la version canadienne et bien sur il ne sera pas sur le dvd mdr ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Angel**__ : Non tkt ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai mis en majuscule pour que tout le monde le vois bien mdr. Ce n'était pas contre toi lol. Merci. Tout est déjà près pour la suite. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Mdr ! J'adore ta review et surtout la dernière phrase mdr. Je ne te dirais rien sur le Drago qui lui sautera vite fait bien fait (j'ai pris chaque mot de ta review lol) tu le découvriras par toi-même lol. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Le voici le chapitre lol. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Voici le chapitre qui répondra à t'es questions mdr. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Je suis sur que l'auteur lira ta review. Lol ! Merci. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Tu dis toujours que t'es fatigué ! Change de disque mdr. Il y a aussi dans le film qui est primordial : Quand Edward dit à Bella qu'il la quittera que quand il le faudra, ce qui est un lien pour le film 2 et là il dit que jamais il la quitterait ! Mais oui ça va le film était bien, il y a pire lol._

_Mourir de suite je ne sais pas, mais enfermé ça j'en suis sur lol. Mais tkt je te tiendrais compagnie lol. (Je sais c'est très réconfortant). _

_Qui t'a dit que je marierais avec un gentil ? JE VEUX 1 MECHANT GARCON ! Mdr. Bon ok tu n'es pas dangereuse, mais on ne sait jamais !!! Mdr ! JAMAIS je ne prêterais MON Drago ! Passons au chose sérieuse ?? Parce que ce n'était pas sérieux ? Mdr !_

_Mdr ! Ton passage « sérieux » ! Je ne dirais rien, tu n'as qu'à lire comme les autres et saura ce qu'il va faire mdr. Je l'ai toujours dit que Drago était le meilleur lol. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 13 – Le rendez-vous

* * *

Hermione était couchée sur son lit, fixant seulement le plafond.

Elle avait ignoré les tentatives de Lavande et Parvati pour la convaincre de les accompagnées au petit déjeuner. Elle les ignora aussi quand elles avaient demandé si elle les rejoindrait au déjeuner et quand l'heure du dîner arriva, elles ne prirent même pas la peine de lui demander si elle venait parce qu'elle regardait exclusivement le plafond, ignorant tout autour d'elle. Hermione était dévastée. Tout allait vraiment de travers!

Quand les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel et que les gens partirent se coucher, elle se retourna, maintenant allongée sur le côté. Elle remonta ses jambes et se roula en boule. Quand elle entendit le doux ronflement des autres filles, dans le dortoir, elle ne pu retenir les larmes qui avaient menacés de couler toute la journée.

Elle désirait tant pouvoir retourner en arrière pour détruire ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

_~ Flash Back ~_

Elle sortit lentement de la salle commune, s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit. Le couloir était vide, personne ne se trouvait là.

Elle était debout, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Elle savait que l'horloge avait affichée qu'il était trois minutes avant minuit quand elle avait descendue l'escalier et il lui avait bien dit de ne pas être en retard.

_Où diable est-il ?_

Quelque chose se déplaça dans le coin et un visage apparut soudainement. Elle le regarda, l'air ahuri.

_Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas transplanner à l'intérieur ou aux alentours de Poudlard._ Pensa-t-elle en suivant du regard les mouvements du visage.

- Je suis impressionné. Dit une voix. C'était Drago Malefoy.

- Tu t'es finalement montrée.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Où ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement confuse.

Il se montra totalement.

- Tu as une cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse.

- Granger, tu as de nouveau raison. Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Silence... Elle le regarda, sachant que ses joues rougissaient à cause de l'excitation. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait arriver. Cela se sentait dans l'air.

Elle rencontra son regard ; ses yeux étaient brillants et pas aussi froids qu'ils étaient dans ses souvenirs. Eux aussi rayonnaient d'excitation.

Il saisit sa main et la serra affectueusement. Il commença à descendre le couloir, la traînant pratiquement de force.

- Hé ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ferme la Granger ! Siffla t-il, la regardant fixement.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, comme une remarque intelligente par exemple, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle marcha étroitement proche de lui, tandis qu'il la traînait de force.

Son bras s'engourdissait et elle se demanda si elle devait lui demander de ne plus la tenir désormais, mais elle ne se décida pas à le faire. Elle ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait le vexer ; elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait choisie et pas une imbécile comme Pansy, qui pouvait lui avouer sans cesse son amour éternel. Elle renifla. Cette imbécile ! Pansy n'aurait jamais Draco ? Il était pris ? Par, attendez... Par elle ? Non, Drago ne se liait jamais à une personne.

Il desserra soudainement sa prise et Hermione comprit pour la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le froid piquer sa peau. Elle trembla et essaya de se réchauffer à l'aide de ses mains, les frottant de bas en haut sur ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas loin. Chuchota t-il, saisissant sa main et lui donnant une douce pression. Il lui sourit et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir.

_Arrête-le Mione ! C'est un Serpentard ! Et en plus un Malefoy ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici._ Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Devait-elle partir ?

Elle suivit ses pas et fut étonnée de voir qu'il marchait vers le Saule Cogneur. Il ne savait pas à quel point l'arbre était dangereux ?

- Je ne pense pas que c'est très fut... Commença-t-elle, mais s'arrêta quand il chuchota un sort qui bloqua les mouvements de l'arbre.

- Viens Granger, nous y serons dans cinq minutes. Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il saisit de nouveau sa main et l'entraîna vers l'arbre.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Glapit-elle et elle le maudit silencieusement quand sa tête cogna brutalement.

Elle se baissa, sachant que cela avait été l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel, qui s'avérait être étonnement petit.

Tout était sombre, donc elle resserra sa poigne sur la main de Drago, s'assurant qu'il ne serait pas capable de la laisser toute seule là.

- Hé Granger, bien que je sache que tu as trop peur pour me lâcher, tu me coupe la circulation du sang de la main. Pourrais-tu juste s'il te plaît te détendre ?

- On est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle, chuchotant bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle baissait la voix.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela parce qu'il semblait qu'ils étaient les seuls à se trouver là.

Elle rougit. Elle était seule avec Drago Malefoy, son ennemi, le bâtard Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus dans le monde, suivi de peu par Weasley et Potter.

Des filles donneraient leur vie pour être à sa place maintenant, pour être près de Malefoy et seule avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être enthousiasmée ou inquiétée. Et si c'était un mauvais piège et que Weasley et Potter les attendaient pour la torturer et la railler de nouveau, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques jours auparavant ?

Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle voulait juste oublier. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier mais elle pourrait être capable de pardonner, mais ce serait toujours là, attendant toujours tapi prés de la surface pour qu'elle y repense.

On put voir une lumière soudaine et Hermione sourit faiblement. C'était là. Elle allait bientôt découvrir si Weasley et Potter étaient là.

Ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de maison, et Hermione comprit qu'ils se trouvaient à la Cabane Hurlante, celle dont les gens disaient qu'elle était hantée.

Ils montèrent et rentrèrent dans une pièce. Hermione haleta quand elle vit l'intérieur et elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Des centaines de bougies étaient partout dans la pièce, il y avait une table au milieu de celle-ci recouverte d'une nappe blanche et une simple rose dans chaque plat. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui capta l'attention d'Hermione en premier. C'était un lit, un lit blanc couvert de centaines de pétales de rose.

Elle s'affola. Que diable se passait-il ? Un moment, il voulait la tuer, le moment d'après il était romantique à souhait. Quelque chose n'allait absolument pas !

- Heu, pourquoi y a-t-il un lit dans cette pièce ? Demanda-t-elle, peu certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et haussa ses sourcils de façon séduisante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout de suite pour ton joli minois. Nous mangeons d'abord et ensuite tu pourras 'payer' ce que tu me dois. Dit-il en marchant prés d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, un réflexe tout à fait normal depuis quelques jours et il se rapprocha de nouveau. Ses jambes touchèrent le lit et quand il se pencha en avant, elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit, en atterrissant avec un petit 'pouf'.

Il la regarda de haut et elle frissonna. Ses yeux étaient si froids. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa sur elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Ou encore mieux, nous pouvons sauter le dîner et passer directement au dessert ?

Il l'embrassa puissamment sur les lèvres la faisant gémir légèrement. Il approfondit le baiser et elle ressentit une passion inattendue derrière cela. Elle se surprit à l'embrasser en retour et à y prendre plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle ne devait pas l'aimer autant. Elle devait le repousser loin d'elle, s'enfuir de la pièce, et elle aurait du demander de l'aide à un enseignant dés le début, mais sa fierté l'avait retenue... Sa fierté et la crainte que les choses empireraient.

Elle haleta quand il suçota le lobe de son oreille et gémit quand il continua à l'embrasser dans son cou, plaçant une petite série de baiser sur le chemin. Il suça une partie de son cou et elle gémit de frustration quand il se mit en position assise arrêtant les baisers. Elle le regarda, se concentrant sur son torse qui commençait à être en vue tandis qu'il ouvrait sa chemise.

Quand sa chemise fut complètement ouverte, il saisit ses mains, les plaçant sur son délicieux torse et elle trembla au sentiment d'être si proche de quelqu'un de cette façon. Etre tellement intime avec quelqu'un, un garçon, un Serpentard, Malefoy !

Elle le repoussa, dégoûtée de sa réaction envers lui. Elle s'assit et essaya de remettre sa robe bleu foncée en place que Lavande l'avait forcée à mettre.

- Ce n'est pas bien. Chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

- Si.

- Si ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- C'est bien. Dit-il, haletant. Admets-le Granger : Tu me veux tout de suite et je te veux, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ?

- Tu es un Serpentard !

- Ouais et alors ? Tu es une Gryffondor.

- Mais... Mais...

- Shuut. Chuchota t-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour ne plus qu'elle parle.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle fit comme il le disait. Elle estima qu'un bonheur soudain émergeait en elle, et cela semblait venir de son bracelet pour se propager dans tout son corps. Quand il se pencha pour enlever ses vêtements, elle le laissa faire. C'était comme si son propre corps la trahissait, comme si elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur rien.

- Ne te bats pas contre cela, Granger. Dit-il avec une voix enrouée. Tu m'appartiens et tu seras toujours mienne. Tant que tu porteras le bracelet, tu ne seras jamais capable de m'échapper, parce qu'il agit comme le sort d'Imperium. Si je t'ordonne de venir, tu viendras. Intelligent, hein ? Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. Il a aussi d'autres fonctions. Si jamais tu te trouves en danger, il me le dira. Ne dis pas que je ne protège pas ce qui m'appartient.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout mal à l'aise. En fait, entendre juste sa voix l'avait apaisée. La simple pensée d'appartenir à quelqu'un semblait augmenter son besoin d'être prés de lui. C'était comme si elle était sous le charme d'un sort ou d'une potion magique, mais elle savait que c'était du au pouvoir du bracelet. Son corps ressemblait à un brasier et elle pleurnicha au manque de son contact.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire, mais la chaleur du bracelet modifiait ses sens. Il lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle vit la question dans ses yeux et elle hocha la tête, lui donnant sa permission. Il soupira et se rapprocha.

- Shuut... Cela te fera mal juste pendant un instant. Chuchota t-il et il entra lentement en elle, s'unissant dans la douleur.

Hermione se réveilla, essayant de protéger ses yeux du soleil. Elle se sentait somnolente et c'est en jugeant le soleil qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'aube. Elle se tourna dans le lit, mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Un bras la tenait immobile, et il lui était impossible de ne bouger ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres. Ses yeux s'élargirent, une vague d'horreur la submergeant. Où diable était-elle et à qui diable appartenait ce bras ?

Elle sentit une douce respiration sur le côté gauche de son cou et elle déplaça sa tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se trouva face à face avec un Serpentard souriant d'un air satisfait.

- ARGH.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Granger ? Demanda t-il, son petit sourire satisfait s'élargissant.

Elle se rappela alors soudainement tous les événements de la veille, les images remplissant sa tête. Elle rougit quand une image d'eux deux lui vint à l'esprit et elle devint encore plus rouge quand elle se rappela de la façon qu'elle avait... Oh Merlin ! De la façon qu'elle avait gémi !

- Malefoy ? Chuchota-t-elle, incertaine quand à comment elle devait l'appeler.

Devrait-elle dire 'Hé Malefoy, c'était vraiment bien hier, sommes-nous un couple ?' Ou alors 'Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que nous avons fait hier ?'

- Appelles-moi Drago. Après tout, nous venons de passer la nuit ensemble.

Elle toussa. Son audace était un peu trop poussée.

- Bien alors, Drago, euh, à propos d'hier, dans la nuit ? Elle décida de ne dire quoi que ce soit, elle le laisserait parler le premier.

- Hier, dans la nuit ? Je pense m'en rappeler quelques moments. Dit-il, levant un sourcil.

_Beurk ! Qu'il aille au diable !_ Pensa-t-elle en respirant profondément.

- Heu, je veux dire... Tu sais après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit et tout ? Pourrais-tu ? Tu sais ?

Pourquoi lui était-il difficile de juste le dire ?

- Enlever le bracelet ? Demanda t-il souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Oui. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête, heureuse qu'il ait compris sa pathétique tentative de poser la question.

- Non. Dit-il fermement.

_Quoi ? Non ?_

- Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale ? Je devrai toujours porter ce bracelet ? S'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas juste l'enlever ? Chuchota-t-elle, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

- Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je te l'enlever ? Tu es ma propriété et tu m'appartiens ! Dit-il, sa voix montant d'un cran.

- Bien alors... Sommes-nous un couple ? Vas-tu m'emmener chez toi pour Noël et dire 'Hé Papa, voici ma petite amie. C'est une sang de bourbe !' Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de retenir ses larmes, mais sans y réussir.

- Calmes-toi ! Et non, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Dit-il en la regardant d'un air moqueur. Comme si je sortirais avec une sang de bourbe... Je couche seulement avec elles ! Ajouta t-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux choqués. Quoi ? Elle venait de perdre sa virginité pour lui et ensuite il lui dit qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que sa petite putain sang de bourbe !

_~ Fin du Flash Back ~_

Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait se souvenir comment elle était arrivée à retourner à son dortoir ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler était la douleur que Drago lui avait causée. Tout ce dont elle se rappeler était la douleur.

Elle se tourna de nouveau, se trouvant maintenant couchée sur son flanc gauche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bracelet qui était toujours fermement attachée autour de son poignet. Elle avait besoin de le retirer !

Elle saisit sa baguette magique et marmonna '_Alohomora_'. Mais rien ne se passa.

Alors elle essaya un autre sort,'_Deletrius_'. Mais bien que l'on supposé le sort assez puissant pour détruire l'objet, rien ne se passa non plus.

'_Molestero_ ?'Mais non, le bracelet était toujours en un seul morceau.

_Damné _! Pensa-t-elle en effaçant ses larmes.

Elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Elle avait besoin d'air. Il lui semblait que tout l'air avait été aspiré de la chambre et elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Air, air, air...

Elle saisit son manteau et enfila rapidement ses chaussures.

Elle ferma la porte de son dortoir tranquillement, s'assurant qu'elle ne réveillerait personne. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin maintenant était de réveiller Lavande et Parvati lui demandant si elle se sentait mieux.

Elle dévala l'escalier et marcha si vite à travers la salle commune que si les élèves l'avaient observé, ils auraient pensé avoir imaginé des choses.

Elle voulait atteindre la porte principale, qui l'emmenait au paysage vert de l'extérieur, sans croiser un enseignant ou... Pire, le Trio Serpentard. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à son endroit secret, son endroit spécial.

Elle était presque arrivée au Grand Hall, tout ce dont elle avait besoin de faire était de descendre l'escalier principal sans être remarquée, et ensuite elle serait capable de s'esquiver, d'aller à l'extérieur et elle serait enfin seule.

Elle était sur le point de descendre la première marche de l'escalier quand une voix forte et clair s'éleva.

- Et où pensez-vous aller ?

Hermione, qui s'était attendue à ce que personne ne la voie, sursauta et fit volte face, mais elle oublia qu'elle était sur le point de descendre l'escalier et elle chuta.

Sa tête rencontra la dureté du marbre et quand elle atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier, sa tête heurta violemment le plancher.

La personne qui avait causé cet incident descendit l'escalier et quand Hermione leva les yeux, elle vit le Professeur Rogue, quelque peu inquiété.

- Professeur Rog... Commença-t-elle, mais le nom du professeur s'évanouit quand l'obscurité l'engloutit.

* * *

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre avant le chapitre final de la partie 1.**

**Je posterais le chapitre 14 mercredi, et ensuite la partie 2 devra attendre 1 semaine de plus, parce que mes parents on décidé de m'emmener au ski (beurk) et je n'aurais pas d'ordi (sniff) et encore moins d'internet (SOS). Donc je ne pourrais poster avant 1 tout petit moment, mais tout est près pour être en ligne !**

**Alors le Drago toujours aussi gentil, protecteur et aimant sur la personne d'Hermione Granger ? Lol !**

**Je vois déjà certaines filles outré lol ! Désolé je ne suis QUE la traductrice mdr.**

**Bon bah je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction!! ****Thank You!! XD**

**.oO°Je VouS N'aiiMeS°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS**** Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	14. Chapi 14: L'effet papillon

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_MERCI_ _Beaucoup _**Le Corre** et **Appl3 d'0r** _de m'avoir corrigé depuis le début, merci pour ce travail parfait ensemble ! _

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Le Corre**__ : C'est sur, si Drago n'étais pas comme ça, ça ne saurait plus Drago lol. Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Merci. Oui on l'aime quand même lol ! Kiss_

_**elodu92**__ : NE tkt pas pour Hermione, et puis elle n'a pas dit non ! Tu verras pour la réaction de Drago, je ne veux pas te gâcher ton plaisir lol. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : La voici enfin. Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Les plus cons sont souvent les plus beau mdr ! Dommage des fois lol. Mais Drago est un salaud mdr c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime non ? Mdr ! Merci pour moi et mes correctrices. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Bon ok c'est vrai, mais ces Drago ! Lol ! Si Rogue st ton personnage préférée tu va t'entendre avec ma correctrice 1 (Le Corre) elle écrit pleins de fictions sur lui et Hermione. Je l'aime solitaire et froid, mais ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Le bracelet crin, mais l'homme... BAVE !! Mdr. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Heureusement ce n'est pas ma fiction alors lol ! Oui c'est un vrai salaud, mais c'est Drago ! Mdr ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Oui Drago aimant !! C'est quelque chose hein !! Ce n'est pas bien de raconter la suite toi là !! Mdr ! Et ceux qui lisent les reviews et qu'ils voient ce que tu as écrit !! Pas bien lol ! Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Oui moi aussi je suis TRES déçu, pour la scène, MAIS je te promets que si tu lis ma prochaine fiction, qui est à peu près le même style tu en auras... Mdr ! Mdr toi aussi tu t'entendrais bien avec ma correctrice numéro 1 (Le Corre), elle écrit pleins de fics Hermione/Rogue, moi je n'aime pas ce couple, pour moi, Rogue est solitaire !!! Lol ! Donc désolé, mais ici il ne la sautera pas vite fait bien fait mdr. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Tu crois me faire peur ?!?! Mdr ! Je te donne ma place pour le ski lol ! Trop d'accident c'est pour cela ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__: Exact lol! Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : QUOI tu veux TUER mon garde du corps (corps à corps assuré entre nous 2 BAVE) !! Tu es folle ?? NE réponds pas à la question, pas besoin ! Lol !_

_Il ne l'aime pas, il aime son corps et sa personnalité !!! Dans la fiction tu verras pour Voldy après... Lol !! Tu n'es pas fatigué là ?? Et là ?? Lol ! Dis moi tout de « l'ami mignon et drôle à côté de moi » qui à fait ENCORE travaillé t'es « putain d'hormone » ! Mdr !_

_Même pour ton anniversaire je ne te le prêterais PAS ! C'est MON homme !! M'en fou si je suis égoïste ! Mdr ! A faite en garde du corps (encore et toujours du corps à corps lol) je prends Toby Hemingway qui joue dans le rôle de Reid Garwin du pacte du sang et aussi Steven Strait dans le rôle de Caleb toujours dans le même film mdr ! En BAVE devant ces mecS et des VRAIS !!_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ton mec dur à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur (pub pour des méchants garçons ! mdr)! Tkt je vais le trouver MON mec MECHANT A SOUHAIT! Mdr ! Au faite si tu veux j'ai msn pour parler mauvais garçons mdr ! Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Oulla calme toi voyons mdr ! Oui d'accord avec toi, mais quand même lol ! Et puis si Drago n'était pas comme ça il n'y aurait plus d'histoire et idem pour Hermione. Mdr ! J'ai eu tellement d'accident au ski (la dernière date de 2 ans : ligament croisé déchiré, et je les encore) et donc j'y vais mais pas pour skier ! Dès que je vois des skis de la neige ou à la télé les mecs qui en font j'ai très mal aux genoux et je revois sens cesse mon genoux tourner violemment ce qui me déchira les ligaments ! Voilà tu sais pourquoi lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 14 – l'Effet Papillon

* * *

- Mlle Granger ? Demanda une voix quelque peu affligée.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, comme si son corps avait le besoin absolu de se reposer.

- Va-t-elle se réveiller ? Demanda une autre voix, semblant curieusement familière.

- Je le pense. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous demander de partir. Je vous préviendrai dés que j'en saurai un peu plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire à qui appartenaient ces deux voix mais celles-ci lui étaient familières.

Hermione remua, essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais une douleur soudaine à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit fermer aussitôt les paupières.

- Là, vous devez boire, cela atténuera un peu la douleur. Dit de nouveau la première voix.

Quelque chose fut poussée doucement dans ses mains et elle saisit le gobelet pour boire une gorgée de quelque chose qui avait un horrible goût. Elle fut sur le point de le cracher, mais une main fut placée sous son menton, le forçant à fermer sa bouche pour avaler l'étrange substance.

- Là, c'est mieux. Dit encore la voix et Hermione essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir ses yeux.

- Non, reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

- Melle Granger ? Demanda la voix familière et Hermione put maintenant dire qu'elle appartenait à Rogue.

Mais pourquoi le professeur Rogue se trouvait-il là et où diable était-elle ?

- Ma tête... Gémit-elle, et elle ne voulait rien de plus que les deux voix se taisent.

La pulsation dans sa tête augmenta la cadence et elle était certaine que sa tête finirait par éclater dans quelques secondes.

On lui donna une potion de sommeil et bientôt ses yeux devinrent lourds et elle les ferma faiblement, trop fatiguée pour pouvoir résister.

Une main froide se posa sur son front, prenant probablement sa température. Elle s'endormit alors, se rendant de nouveau à l'obscurité.

C'était tout brumeux et elle ne pouvait rien distinguer. Etait-ce un rêve ? Tout était trouble et froid. Alors, le brouillard se dissipa soudainement la laissant voir où elle se trouvait.

Elle était debout dans une pièce, une pièce sombre et glaciale. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle se tenait debout dans la classe de Potions et elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle entendit une conversation à l'extérieur dans le couloir et soupira doucement, heureuse de ne pas être seule.

- Ouais et ensuite... Dit une voix grinçante qui fut interrompue par une autre personne.

- Bien, bien... Qu'avons-nous ici ? Dit la voix traînante qui avait si grossièrement interrompu l'autre... Garçon ? Hermione semblait abasourdie et ses grands yeux fixaient la porte, se demandant si elle devait se cacher. Devait-elle rester ici ?

- Ferme là Malefoy !

Hermione ne désirait rien d'autre que de se rendre jusqu'à la porte, de l'ouvrir et de s'enfuir de la pièce, mais les personnes présentes dans le couloir la verraient, alors elle regarda autour d'elle dans la classe, essayant de trouver une autre sortie.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle se figea au milieu de la pièce, observant les étudiants qui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se querellant toujours. Personne ne la salua, et aucun ne la regarda non plus... Etait-elle invisible ? Etait-elle morte ? Elle déglutit, effrayée.

Et ensuite, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa ; elle se vit entrer dans la classe, bavardant avec Weasley et Potter comme s'ils étaient amis !

- Oh je déteste Malefoy ! Dit Weasley avec rage, en serrant et desserrant ses poings, comme si il voulait vraiment frapper Malefoy.

_Mais, ne sont-ils pas amis ?_ Pensa-t-elle, en lançant un regard moqueur à Potter et Weasley.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'a dit Malefoy, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Dit Potter d'une voix douce et presque tendre, plaçant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre Hermione.

- Je sais. Chuchota la fille aux cheveux bruns, souriant à Potter.

_Attendez ! Retour en arrière ! Comme si je sourirais un jour à Potter ! Je dois avoir un coup à la tête plus sérieux que je ne l'imaginais ! Ou peut-être que quelqu'un joue avec mon esprit ? Ouais ! Quelqu'un s'amuse avec lui ! Je déteste Potter et l'Enfer gèlera avant que je ne lui souri !!_ Pensa-t-elle, regardant la scène devant elle avec colère.

Elle regarda la fausse Hermione sourire à Potter.

Elle commença à s'avancer, voulant donner une gifle à son sosie, mais aussitôt qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers 'elle', Rogue s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 455 ! Hurla t-il pratiquement, faisant sursauter tout les élèves sous la surprise, même Hermione.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle potion nous allons préparer aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il avec un regard suffisant couvrant tout la salle.

Elle remarqua son sosie agita la main, connaissant clairement la réponse.

Hermione la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne décide de voir si elle était réellement invisible.

Elle marcha tout près de lui, se plaçant devant son bureau, mais il ne fit que l'examiner, comme si elle n'était pas là du tout.

Elle lui fit signe à l'aide de sa main, essayant d'obtenir son attention mais échoua.

- Par Pitié, aucun d'entre vous ne connaît donc la réponse ? Demanda t-il, avec un regard légèrement amusé.

Hermione le regarda, complètement confuse, avant de se placer juste à côté de lui et d'examiner le livre ouvert sur la table.

_Hé ! Je connais cette potion._ Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux sur le sosie.

- Professeur, la potion est... Commença la fille, mais elle fut coupée par Rogue.

- Ce sera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous ai-je donné la permission de parler Melle Granger ? Demanda t-il, levant un sourcil dans l'irritation.

- Non. Marmonna la Gryffondor, baissant les yeux sur sa table.

Hermione gronda. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle connaissait la réponse, alors pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il retiré des points ? Attendez, elle ? Non, cela avait été les points du sosie, pas les siens ! Mais pourquoi avait-il semblé qu'il lui en avait retiré à elle ?

Que Diable se passait-il ?

Hermione remarqua soudainement que cela commençait à devenir tout brumeux de nouveau.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle, agitant ses bras dans une tentative pathétique de repousser le brouillard loin d'elle.

- NON!

- Melle Granger ? Restez immobile, je dois vous examiner. Dit une voix sévère.

- Détendez-vous ; Vous serez bientôt en pleine forme.

Hermione respira à fond, essayant de se calmer. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve ordinaire. Cela signifiait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Elle devait découvrir ce que cela voulait dire ; Elle devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un... ?

- Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement nerveuse.

- Oui, Melle Granger ?

- Heu, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

Hermione remarqua le changement d'humeur de la femme qui devint nerveuse, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait lui dire ou pas.

- Et bien... Commença-t-elle, et elle purifia ensuite sa gorge.

- Longdubat à fait exploser sa potion –de nouveau. Dit une voix sévère, qui appartenait à Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue ? Quelle Potion magique ? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant tout à fait confuse.

Quelle Potion ? Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de potion magique... Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle était tombée dans l'escalier.

- Maintenant, Severus, je pense qu'il serait mieux de commencer par le début. Je suppose que Melle Granger n'a aucun souvenir quant à ce qu'il lui est arrivé, en raison de l'incident de la potion. J'ai bien peur que cela ne demande une longue explication, êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir supporté tout cela aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dumbledore, regardant Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête ; Elle voulait savoir maintenant !

- Très bien alors, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un cosmos différent au notre, est-ce que j'ai raison ? Demanda t-il, attendant sa réponse.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Bien, il s'avère que la potion que vous prépariez en cours de Potions devait vous montrer comment votre vie aurait pu être, avec les choses un peu différentes. Mais quelque chose est malheureusement arrivé, la potion de Mr Longdubat a littéralement explosé et vous avez été aspergée. Ainsi, au lieu de juste vous montrer ce qui vous serez arrivé, vous êtes devenue une partie intégrante d'un autre univers.

Hermione leva un sourcil, pensant clairement qu'elle rêvait. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi atroce.

- Oui, je sais que cela peut vous sembler étrange à première vue, mais votre esprit a néanmoins voyagé de votre propre corps à un corps alternatif. Vous êtes revenue, mais tout ce dont vous pouvez vous souvenir est la vie de l'autre Mlle Granger.

- Mlle Granger, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'effet Papillon ? Demanda le professeur Rogue, interrompant le Directeur.

- Oui, oui j'en ai entendu parler Professeur. Mais qu'est-ce que cela vient faire dans mon accident de Potions ?

Elle le regarda curieusement, attendant patiemment la réponse.

- L'effet Papillon est l'idée que dans un système chaotique, un très petit changement appliqué à un certain point à ce système peut changer le futur de façon dramatique. Quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un papillon qui agite ses ailes pourrait maintenant affecter le système météorologique six mois dans l'avenir.

Hermione inclina la tête, elle connaissait déjà cela.

- Mlle Granger. La potion à réagit comme l'effet Papillon. Mais au lieu de vous envoyer dans l'avenir, vous l'avez été dans le passé. Quand vous avez été frappée par la Potion, votre vie a changé et c'est comme si vous aviez été réincarnée et aviez commencé une nouvelle vie.

Hermione haleta. Alors, pendant les six dernières années, tout avait été 'truqué' ?

Comme si Dumbledore avait lu dans son esprit, il répondit :

- Non, ce n'était pas 'truqué'. Vous avez été inconsciente pendant presque trois semaines et tout ce que vous avez apprit, si on peut appeler cela comme ça, a été réel. Votre esprit faisait parti de l'autre monde, le faisant devenir réel.

Hermione hocha la tête, se sentant tout à fait mal à l'aise.

Les professeurs commencèrent à marcher vers la porte et avant que Dumbledore ne sorte, elle se clarifia la voix.

- J'imagine que vous avez une question, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?

Elle inclina la tête et il ferma la porte après que le professeur de Potions ait quitté la pièce.

- Professeur ? Commença-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait lui poser une telle question. Heu, si vous -et c'est juste simplement hypothétique, si vous avez fait quelque chose dans l'autre 'monde', comme par exemple... Heu... Vous savez ? Demanda-t-elle, rougissant.

- Mlle Granger, si vous me demandez ce que je pense que vous demandez, alors la réponse est 'Oui'. Vous n'aviez pas été physiquement parlant, mais vous y étiez mentalement quand même.

Hermione inclina la tête, admettant maintenant qu'elle était condamnée. Elle avait couchée avec Malefoy et bien qu'il ne le savait pas, lui, elle, le savait. Elle soupira. Comment pourrait-elle jamais faire face de nouveau à Malefoy ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et effaça une larme. Elle ne devait pas pleurer !

- Hermione ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Hermione changea nerveusement de place dans son lit. Elle connaissait cette voix.

Ron Weasley et Harry Potter la regardaient. Hermione remarqua la consternation présente sur leur visage sur leurs deux visages.

Weasley toucha doucement son bras, mais elle tressaillit néanmoins, des images de l'autre 'monde' lui venant à l'esprit. Cette main sur son bras avait déjà essayé de l'étrangler, juste pour s'amuser. Elle était effrayée.

- Mione, tu te sens bien ? Devons-nous appeler Mme Pomfresh ? Demanda Potter, la regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Ne me touche pas. Réussi-elle finalement à chuchoter.

La main fut retirée et elle soupira.

- As-tu peur de nous ? Demanda Potter, Harry et Hermione inclina la tête.

Elle avait peur d'eux. Il semblait que tous les deux avaient l'air triste, et elle décida de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'autre monde, bien que son rendez-vous avec Malefoy fût volontairement omis.

_Il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'ils sachent._ Pensa-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione. Tout ira bien. Tu sais que nous ne te blesserons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Weasley-Ron en la regardant nerveusement.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je sais. C'est juste que tout semblait si réel, et la vérité est que –c'était réel. Dumbledore a dit que c'était réel. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réaliser. Mais je sais que vous ne me blesseriez jamais, nous sommes amis, n'est ce pas?

Les garçons sourirent et l'étreignirent. Elle tressailli d'abord, effrayée d'être aussi proche d'eux, mais elle se détendit ensuite. Ils étaient amis. Ils ne la blesseraient jamais. Tout serait excellent.

- Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois réveillée de nouveau. Tout a été tellement ennuyeux sans toi. Et nous avons eu beaucoup de devoirs. Rogue a décidé de nous punir chacun après l'accident, au lieu de juste Neville. Bien que les Serpentards n'ont pas vraiment souffert, tout ce qu'ils ont du faire a été d'écrire quelque chose comme '_Je suis un Serpentard, je peux faire ce que je veux.'_

Hermione frappa malicieusement l'épaule d'Harry, riant.

- Et, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous avons eu des retenues pendant deux semaines et je pense qu'il n'y a nulle part dans ce château qui n'a pas été propre pendant ces deux semaines.

Hermione sourit, les souvenirs de cette vie commençaient à revenir.

- Dehors, dehors. Vous avez été trop longtemps ici. Vous pourrez revenir demain. Dit Mme Pomfresh, en conduisant les deux garçons Gryffondor hors de la pièce.

Harry et Ron lui firent un signe de la main avant que la porte ne se ferme et Hermione leur répondit.

Hermione descendit l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Quand elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin, elle s'était sentie très bien, et elle avait donc demandé la permission à Mme Pomfresh de partir. Après presque une quinzaine de pauvres arguments, elle avait finalement fini son 'discours' en lui disant qu'elle avait trois semaines de devoirs à rattraper et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de manquer les cours. En plus, elle se sentait en excellent état, alors pourquoi rester tout la journée dans l'infirmerie alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'utile à la place, comme ses devoirs? Finalement, l'infirmière avait cédé, lui faisant promettre qu'elle reviendrait si elle avait des vertiges ou autres choses malsaines.

Elle entra dans la grande Salle, maudissant silencieusement d'y avoir été trop tard. Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé et maintenant tout le monde leva les yeux comme les portes claquèrent en se fermant derrière elle. Elle piétinait nerveusement, en parcourant la foule des Gryffondors du regard, cherchant ses amis.

- Ohé, ici, Mione ! S'exclama Ron, en se levant.

Elle sourit et s'approcha, sentant les yeux de centaines d'étudiants rivés sur elle. Pourquoi devaient-ils être tellement curieux ? Et ensuite, cela arriva, comme si elle avait été frappée par une sorte de charme agréablement chaud, Drago Malefoy leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Avait-elle regardé la table des Serpentards ? Elle se força à regarder au loin et prit place entre Harry et Ron.

- Tu te sens mieux, Mione ? Demanda Harry en lui souriant.

- Ouais, beaucoup mieux, merci de me l'avoir demandé.

- Oh non, nous avons cours de Potions en premier ? Dit Ron, gémissant légèrement tandis qu'il mâchait son petit déjeuner la bouche ouverte. Hermione le regarda fixement, plissant son nez de dégoût.

Ron avala sa nourriture.

- Désolé Mione. Dit-il en la regardant timidement.

Elle mangea son petit déjeuner et soupira quand il fut temps de se rendre au cours de Potions. Elle espéra juste qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas Malefoy, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans rougir. Si seulement elle ne pouvait se rappeler de rien, mais hélas, elle se rappelait de tout.

Le souvenir de ses mains douces errant partout sur son corps la fit frissonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux la table des Serpentards. Mais celle-ci était presque vide et elle se rendit compte que Ron et Harry étaient debout à côté d'elle, lui parlant.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait l'entendre, quelque chose à propos du cours de Potions et qu'ils étaient en retard... Ils étaient en retard pour le cours de Potions ?! Oh non !

Elle saisit son sac, le balança sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne commence à courir. Les portes claquèrent avec bruit derrière eux et elle se dirigea en courant vers les cahots souterrains, suivie étroitement de prés (près) par Ron et Harry.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la salle de classe, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles avant d'entrer.

- Eh bien, eh bien, le célèbre Trio Gryffondor a décidé avec grâce de nous faire profiter de leur présence en classe de nouveau. Ce sera cinq points de moins pour chacun ! Aboya Rogue, en leur envoyant un regard haineux à souhait.

Ils marchèrent vers leur table habituelle, celle dans le fond, quand Rogue gronda soudainement.

- Oh non, il n'en est pas question ! Nous avons fait de nouveaux groupes, et vous le sauriez si vous étiez arrivé en classe à l'heure. Mr Weasley, dîtes bonjour à votre nouveau partenaire Mr Goyle. Et Mr Potter, votre partenaire sera Mlle Parkinson. Et cela vous laisse toute seule, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?

Hermione inclina la tête, regardant les autres étudiants qui avaient déjà été placés avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Harry et Ron étaient les seuls qui avaient été placés avec des Serpentards.

- Qui sera mon partenaire ? Demanda-t-elle, jetant brièvement un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui l'observait attentivement. Comme si il savait quelque chose... Oh Merlin ! Etait-ce possible qu'il sache ? Le pouvait-il ?

- Hum ! Bien qu'allons-nous faire ? Vous pourriez rejoindre M. Longdubat et M. Finnigan, mais je suis certain que vous ferez de nouveau tout le travail et nous ne le désirons pas. Mr Longdubat devra apprendre des ses propres erreurs.

La dernière chose avait été dite avec une telle malice, que même Hermione craignit le professeur.

- Je pense que vous serez mieux dans le groupe de Mr Zabinni et Mr Malefoy. Dit-il souriant d'un air satisfait.

Hermione regarda fixement le professeur aux cheveux graisseux, pensant avec force à quel point elle voulait l'étrangler.

- Bien sûr ! Gronda-t-elle, tapant du pied vers la table de Zabinni/Malefoy. Les deux garçons la regardèrent curieusement quand elle prit place sur la chaise à côté de Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Rien Sang de Bourbe ! Gronda Malefoy.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à travailler sur la potion et Hermione regarda dans le livre.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le tien ? Demanda Zabinni, faisant lever les yeux d'Hermione du livre.

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il parlait à Malefoy, parce qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Mais les deux garçons la regardaient, attendant sa réponse.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, regardant les deux Serpentards avec embarras.

- Ce bracelet sur ton poignet. Il doit coûter une fortune. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas volé? Demanda Malefoy, plissant ses lèvres, les faisant devenir tout à fait appétissantes.

Elle leva alors les yeux, rougissant quand elle se rendit compte que Malefoy avait vu son regard 'affamé'.

- Granger... Ton poignet, pas mes lèvres. Dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Hermione baissa les yeux et remarqua un beau bracelet en argent. Elle le fixa et estima soudainement qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Des lettres minuscules y étaient à présent gravées et elle du rapprocher son poignet tout près de son regard pour voir en réalité ce qui était écrit.

- Propriété de Drago Malefoy ? Lit-elle.

_Oh Merde ! Pas encore !_ Pensa-t-elle, regardant le visage choqué de Malefoy.

* * *

**Je poste maintenant parce que demain c'est journée ménage et jeudi journée sacs et préparation et vendredi départ [S.(!).S] **

**Alors bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle en premier? **

_**Allez la mauvaise**_** :**

**Voilà ! Mes pauvres chéries : C'est la FIN de la partie 1 !! **

_**Bonne nouvelle**_** :**

**No souci la partie 2 n'attend que vous ! **

**Mais je ne pourrais poster que le week-end du 15 ou la semaine qui suivra (SKI), je suis désolée (on me force) !! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu (celle qui ne l'on pas lu bien sur) et aussi que vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en pleins chemin ! Lol ! Effet papillon ? Bracelet qui l'a « suivie » qu'en pensez-vous ? Et je voulais prévenir que je ne posterais pas la partie 2 à la suite du 1 mais sur un autre chapitre. (enfin une autre fiction quoi, parce que vous pouvez arrêter de la lire là) ! **

**Vous saurez tout bientôt en attendant : **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fic !! ****Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Priez p0ur M0ii°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	15. Mot de la traductrice

**

* * *

**

/!\ Message aux gens qui ne savent pas lire !! /!\

**La suite est mise depuis longtemps et même finit !!**

**Le titre est : **_**Liée à toi**_**. Qui est sur mon profil (si vous aviez fait attention)**

**Si vous aviez lu mon petit blabla vous l'aurez su aussi !!**

**Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui font toujours plaisirs !! **

**Kiss**

**Fiind-l0ve**

* * *


End file.
